Naruto et compagnie au lycée !
by yue-redmoon
Summary: Chapitre 17 en ligne de Naruto et ses amis dans les lycées. Dans le lycée de Konoha, suivez les aventures... loufoque ? oui on va dire ça... Loufoque, de Naruto et ses amis dans une vie de lycéens.
1. prologue

**Annonce a la con !**

Suite à une relecture de ma fic Naruto version au lycée, j'ai remarqué enormement de faute d'orthographe et de mots manquant dans des chapitres et personnellements, j'ai était peut satisfait de mes chapitres ! Ainsi, j'ai decidai de resortir mes chapitres mais sous le titre à la con : Naruto au Lycée ! The remack !

Donc, Naruto au lycée est la version béta que vous pourrez continuer à lire ! Mais la version remack sera la même histoire, avec les mêmes chapitres mais avec les fautes corrigées mais surtout, des scenes en plus ! Des chapitres qui seront plus longs !

Je sais l'idée peut paraitres bizarre mais c'est surtout que j'avais ps envis de remplacer les chapitres existant avec des nouvelles toutes belles !

Naruto : Fait chier ! ça veut dire que l'on reprend tout à zero mais avec de léger changement ?

Yue : En gros ouais !

Shikamaru : Eh galère ! C'est un plan de con !

Naruto : Je vais revivre mon cauchemard !

Hinata en plein rêve : je vais revivre de beau moment !

Sasuke : Eh on va revivre les pire ouais !

Naruto : Moi le premier !

Yue : Pleuré pas ! ça va bien ce passé ! Allez on revoit la premier presentation nouvelle version (un peu retouché mais vrament un peu !)

* * *

**(Re)Présentation de la fic.**

Auteur : Bha... Moi, Yue-Redmoon.

L'histoire : En gros, on prend les personages du manga Naruto et on les colle dans une histoire genre serie americaine pour ado, assez comique. On donne aux perso l'âge de 16ans (sauf les personnages adultes bien sûre) et on les colle dans un lycée américain(ouais je sais, je me répéte). Bref, une fic 100 "rien avoir avec Naruto", sauf les personnages.

Genre : Parodie/Romance(j'essaiyerais)/délire

Motivation : En faite, je m'emmerdais en prenant ma douche et je me demandais ce que ça donnerait une histoire si on foutait tout ceux de Naruto dans un lycée. Et puis Timmy-Tyrant a déjà crée une fic de ce genre, c'est "Konoha Patrol Squad", il m'a un peu aidé pour la motivation de cette fic. Petite prècision, je vais vraiment la faire cette fic.

Descriptions des personnages (pas physique vue que l'on sait de quoi on l'air les personnages)

_**Les élèves :**_

**Les garçons.**

**Naruto :** Le héros (normal), lycéen banal, celui qui met de l'ambiance dans la classe. Et il est le dernier de la classe voir de tout bahut. (Je sais, c'est court mais c'est normal.). Il passe son temps à faire ses chier ses profs et la directrice. Il détiens le record des collés. Malgrès cela, il n'a jamais était viré car c'est lui qui met l'ambiance au lycée.

**Sasuke :** L'idole du lycée, en faite, c'est le même personnage que dans le manga, sauf que là, petit changement, il vit avec Itachi (pitier ! Me tuer pas !). Il veut a tout prix évité ses parents alors il vit avec le frangin. (Ben quoi ? c'est une fic, c'est tout). Pourquoi ? Ses parent se méle de sa vie privé. Il en a un peu marre que l'on le compare avec son frère, il ne veut qu'une chose, le dépasser.

**Rock Lee :** Connu pour être le meilleur sportif du lycée. Il ne veut veut qu'une chose, dépasser les "génies" et les idoles du lycée. (Je sais, il ressemble a celui du manga mais c'est voulu). Il est le capitaine de l'équipe de basket du lycée Konoha.

**Neji :** Lui aussi c'est l'idole du lycée. Tout les clubs sportif le demande à cause de son physique, un grand sportif. Il est froid et distant. (Je vous l'ai dis, je prend les personnage du manga aussi bien physique que psychologique.)

**Shikamaru :** Le feignant de la classe. Grâce à son fort QI, les profs ne disent rien quand il pionce pendant les cours malgrès ses mauvaises notes, les professeurs savent que c'est un génie. The big feignant quoi.

**Chôji :** Le meilleur ami de Shikamaru. Ne pense qu'a manger mais ça, tout le monde le sait. Il aide souvent ses parents qui tiennent un restaurant. Il veut un jour prendre la suite du restaurant familiale.

**Kiba :** L'ego de Naruto en matiére de connerie. Toujours a inventé des excuse bidon pour evité les cours. Le duo hors du commun des farceur du lycée., enfin trio, si on compte son chien Akamaru. Ce dernier arrive a être en cours sans se faire remarquer. Il aime draguer les filles de tout les lycées sauf du sien.

**Shino :** Un gars assez mystérieux, toujours avec ses lunettes de soleil même pendant les cours, bizarrement, les profs ne disent rien, il parait qu'il ne peut pas regarder les gens à la lumière, d'où le port de lunette ?

**Les filles :**

**Sakura :** Belle et intelligente, elle est folle de Sasuke et un peu d'Itachi. Journaliste du journal du lycée, elle arrive toujours à avoir ses info, sauf quand il s'agit de savoir un truc sur les idoles du lycée. (comment ça ça fait Smallville ? Mais je m'en fout, on a le droit merde ! C'est une fic !)

**Ino :** Amie et rival de Sakura. Rival car elles veulent toute les deux Sasuke mais Ino ne veut que Sasuke. Elle concotte toujours des plan (super foireux) pour s'approcher de l'Uchiwa. Une vrai folle.

**Tenten :** fille qui en apparence à l'air banal, mais qui cache sûrement beaucoup de talent. Elle appartient au club de tire à l'arc, elle est l'ainé des filles et aide souvent ses copines.

**Hinata :** Cousine de Neji, elle admire Naruto en secret. (Mais merde ! Je vous avez prevenu et j'ai horreur de me répéter, j'ai pris les perso du manga). Elle veut un jour être assez courageuse pour au moins lui avouer son amour.

_**Professeurs :**_

**Tsunade **: Directrice du lycée. Elle sait se faire respecter par tout le monde sauf par Naruto. Attention, les apparences sont parfois trompeuse. La guerre entre elle et Naruto est déclaré. Elle le prend comme un jeu tant que Naruto ne dépasse pas les limites des bétises (genre tuer un éléve ou exploser le lycée)

**Kakashi :** Le professeur de français. Toujours le nez dans des livres douteux. Même les livres qui faire lire aux élèves sont douteux. Il parait qu'il écrit des livres, eux aussi douteux ?

**Gai :** Le prof de sport. Avec lui, les cours sont souvent une torture, saul Lee apprècit ses cours. C'est l'entraîneur de l'équipe de basket.

**Jiraiya :** professeur de mathématique. Avec lui, tout est expliqué en détail. Le cours le plus chiant du monde, fait par le pire des pervers. Il parait qu'il écrit des romans.

**Iruka :** Le professeur d'histoire-Géo et d'education civique. Le prof digne de confiance. Naruto l'apprécie vraiment même s'il le fait chier avec ses blagues.

**Orochimaru :** Professeur de Physiques-Chimies ! Le seul professeur qui est pas aimé ! Un Rogue de Harry Potter mais version Naruto !

**Anko :** Professeur d'anglais. Elle est un peu folle et aime faire souffrir ses éléves avec ses devoirs !

**Shizune :** Professeur de S.V.T. elle est très apprecié des éléves du lycée. Aussi bien par les garçons que par les fillles.

**Asuma :** surveillant du dortoire des garçons

**Kurenai :** surveillante du dortoir des filles.

_**Autres personnages :**_

**Itachi :** Grand-frère de Sasuke, c'est tout l'opposé de son petit-frère. Il ne pense qu'aux filles, il n'avait jamais prit les études aux sérieux, ce qui ne l'a pas empêché de réussir sa vie. Son travail demeure inconnu par tous.

**Gaara :** En 1er année de lycée, Gaara est craint parmis les éléves à cause de sa force et de sa violence au combat. Mais au fond, s'il se bat, ce n'est pas par plaisir mais pour des raisons plus juste... Quand il ne fait rien, il passe son temps a écouter du rock et autres musiques. Autre particularité, il sait jouer de la guitare simple ou de la guitare éléctrique

**Kankuro :** grand-frère de Gaara, c'est l'ainé de la famille. Même s'il en a pas l'air, il prend ses étude au sérieux, et tout comme Gaara, il sait se défendre quand il le faut. C'est lui qui fait la cuisine dans la famille et c'est lui qui sert de parent pour les réunions avec les professeurs (fallait pas etre l'ainé de la famille).

**Temari :** la grande soeur de Gaara, un vrai garçon manqué(avoir était élevé que par des garçon, forcement ça marque) qui se fige totalement de ce que l'on pense d'elle. Elle adore donner des conseils aux filles de Konoha, surtout en ce qui concerne l'amours et les garçons et comment les dresser. Une fille qui a du caractére.

**Haku :** Lycéen de Kiri, il a connu Naruto lors d'une rencontre entre leurs deux écoles à l'époque du collége. Une personne simpas.

**Kabuto :** Garçon mystérieux qui malgrès ses notes moyennes possédent ls meilleurs notes en physiques-chimies.

**Sai :** Ami ou ennemi ? Il aime taquiné Naruto ! On n'en sait pas plus !

Lieux où cela se passera :

Le Lycée, les alentours, les dortoires, le rotenburo, à Ichiraku, chez quelques lycéen(ne)s comme chez Sasuke, Naruto, Tenten, Hinata, Sakura,...

* * *

Merci de me dire si j'ai eu une bonne idée !

Signé : Yueredmoon


	2. debut des cours

**Réponce aux reviews anonymes :**

didilove37 : C'est pas que j'aime pas le yaoi mais y'en à trop de fic comme ça ! Alors pour une fois qu'une fic non yaoi apparait ! Bon d'accord y'en a d'autre mais personnellement en tant que mec, je saurais pas faire un yaoi ! J'aime les filles ! Désoler. Merci de tes encouragement !

sahra : Non tu vois je vais arrêter en plein milieu ! lol ! Pas de problème par contre désoler mais Sakura ser pas avec Sasuke mais avec Itachi.

sokejyuugen : eh ben tu vois voir ce que ça va donner ! J'espere que tu appréciras !

gotika2 : Je sais t'es pas anomyne mais j'ai pas reussi a t'envoyer de reponce ! Desoler pour le vide que tu reçu ! Eh bien voila la suite ! Et merci d'apprecier mon idée !

* * *

**Avant la fic :**

_Sur un plateau de tournage._

Yue : Aller les gars et les filles ! En place !

Naruto : Tu t'es pas vraiment cassé le cul ! Le texte est le même que la première version !

Yue : Fait pas de la mauvaise pub et va commencer ta scène ! ACTION !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Les cours commencent et les emmerdent aussi.**

Aujourd'hui, le 6 Septembre, dans le Lycée de Konoha, la sonnerie qui annoncé le début des cours du matin avait sonné depuis 10 minutes, les couloirs étaient vide et calme. Enfin pas pour longtemps. Quelqu'un tenta de traverser les couloirs discrétement en regardant de droite à gauche, faut dire, avec sa tenu orange c'est super discrét, il marchait sur la pointe des pieds, quand soudain...

"UZUMAKI NARUTO ! VOUS ÊTES EN RETARD !" hurla une voix derrière le jeune homme qui se retourna et vit la directrice du lycée Konoha, Tsunade.

"Bonjour Oba-san." salua Naruto en la narguant. "Beau temps n'est-ce pas ?"

"Les cours ont commencé depuis 10 minutes ! Et toi tu es en retard ? Comment tu as fait ? En plus tu dors dans l'internat des garçons, normalement tu devrais être à l'heure !"

"Si je vous dis que je me suis perdu dans l'internat puis dans la lycée, ça compte ?" tenta le blond.

"Non !" hurla la directrice en poussant Naruto vers sa salle de cours. "Ton cours est là !"

En entrant dans la salle, ils virent une classe où les éléves étaient en pleine discution et il n'y avait pas de professeur pour les surveiller et leurs dire d'arrêter ce vacarme.

"Où est votre professeur ?" demanda-t-elle à un élève prenomé Sasuke qui parler à personne et qui avait l'air de s'ennuiyer car deux filles derrières lui le regardait en marmonnant des trucs.

"Toujours pas arrivé." répondit-il calmement.

"C'est qui votre professeur ?" redemanda Tsunade.

"M.Hatake Kakashi, professeur de français !" continua Sasuke en montrant quelque chose derrière la directrice.

"Salut les jeunes ! Bonjours madame la directrice !" fit la chose derriére en question.

"Kakashi !" Hurla la directrice. "Vous êtes en retard pour votre propre cours ! Vous avez une bonne excuse j'espére !"

"Un chat était bloqué dans un arbre. Alors je l'ai aidé à descendre. Eh comme je suis parti plus tôt que d'habitude, je suis pasplus en retard que d'habitude madame la directrice."

"Et le pire c'est que c'est vrai ! Il est pas plus en retard que d'habitude !" râla Tsunade qui commencé à partir. "Je passe l'éponge pour cette fois... Mais par pitié, que personne d'autre n'arrive en retard.

"Excusé d'être en retard ! Mais un chat était bloqué dans une arbre alors j'ai dû l'aider !" tenta Kiba qui arrivé lui aussi en retard.

"Mais il a donné des cours d'excuse bidon ou quoi ?" Hurla la directrice en partant, laissant place au cours. Enfin, pas vraiment, car comme Naruto et Kiba étaient les derniers arrivés, M. Kakashi décida de choisir la place de ses éléves et changea la place de quelques un(e). Et quand la chose fut faite...

"N'importe qui mais pas avec Sasuke !" riposta avec horreur Naruto en montrant son voisin de table.

"Et j'ai pas envis d'être un coté d'un boulet !" continua Sasuke. "Je suis sûre qu'il porte la poise et qu'il va me crée des problème."

"Allons les enfants ! Vous n'allez pas vous battre pour une simple question de place." disait Kakashi. "Et vous resterez à vos place vu ?"

"Bien monsieur..." Firent doucement les deux garçons en baissant la tête car il avait pas trop envis de chercher des problèmes aux professeurs dès le matin, de peurs qu'il soit mal réveillé.

"Quel chance il a Naruto. Je voudrais être à sa place." marmonnais-je deux filles derriére les garçons en regardant l'Uchiwa et en maudissant Naruto.

"Bon !" fit le professeur. "Pour commencer, je tiens à vous donner les titres des deux premiers livres que l'on va étudier. Je vais les écrire au tableau !"

Comme prèvus, au tableau, il avait écrit deux titres de livres de la même édition, l'edition Sannin J. et les titres étaient un peu étrange. Il s'agissait de :

**"Carmen E. méne l'enquête"**

**"La chambre d'un Sultan"**

"C'est quoi de ces livres ? J'ai un doute sur leurs contenus." déclara Sakura à Ino tout bas.

"C'est claire ! Et j'espère que ce sont de petit roman !" répondit Ino.

"Quelque chose me dit que ça sera intéressant !" murmura Kiba à son voisin Shino, qui s'en foutait royalement de ses commentaires.

"J'ai envis de dormir." pensa Naruto en écrivant les titres des livres dans son agenda.

"Déjà des livres à lire... C'est relou." cracha Shikamaru tout bas.

"Je veux ses livres pour la semaines prochaine." continua Kakashi. "Si vous ne les avait pas encore, ne paniquaient pas ! On verra le jour venu."

Gros silence. Tout les élèves regardérent bizarrement leur professeur, comme si c'était un extra-terrestre. en se demandant :

"Il compte faire comment ? Il a pas prèvu des réserves tout de même..."

"Passons à la suite !" continua Kakashi. "Je vais vous expliquais le programme de cette année. Pour commencer nous allons étudier les romans ! Car en plus de la lecture que je vous ai donné, vous aller me lire au moins deux autres romans pour début décembre..."

Et pendant le reste de l'heure de cours, le professeur Kakashi soula ses éléves avec le programme de l'année et ses problèmes quand finalement, quelque minuites avant la sonnerie.

"Pour finir, je tiens a vous dire que les contrôles seront très difficiles ! Ainsi que les devoirs à la maison !" finissa le professeur.

"Difficile commment ?" demanda Sakura.

"C'est simple, le meilleur de vous tous n'aurait que 20 de chance d'avoir la note maximal du contôle."

Tirage de sale tête pour toute la classe, et très vite le professeur sorti un appareil et les pris en photo.

"Elles sont trop forte vos têtes ! J'vous monterai les photos quand je les developerais !" se moqua Kakashi. "Allez, tirez-vous ! Le cours est fini !"

"Le cours ? Mais on a pas fait un cours depuis que vous êtes arrivé en retard !" eurent la même pensé tout les éléves. "Vous n'avez fais que nous endormir avec vos explications.Et à nous faire peurs avec vos idées tordus de cours !"

A la fin de l'heure tout les éléves allérent vers leurs prochains cours, le cours de mathématique, avec le professeur... Jiraiya, sûrement un des plus vieux professeur du bahut. Sûrement plus vieux que le bahut comme dirait Naruto.

"Salut les jeunes !" salua le professeur au début du cours avant même que ses éléves aient eu le temps s'asseoir. "Inutile de vous installer, vos place sont déjà désigné. Chercher votre nom sur les tables. Normalement, Vous êtes à côté d'une personne du sexe opposé ! Je vais ça pour évité que vous discutiez en cours avec vos amis !"

Une fois tous installé, Jiraiya remprit la parole.

"Pour voir votre niveau actuel en mathépatique, j'ai décidé de vous faire un petit contrôle surprise !"

Encore une fois, tout les lycéens de cette classe tirérent une sale gueule. Encore une vacherie dont les professeurs avaient le secret.

Après avoir donné les sujets, tout les éléves se mirent au boulot, mais c'était pas dans la joie.

"Merde !" Paniqua Naruto dans sa tête. "J'ai rien révision pendant les vacances ! Encore moins l'année derniére pendant les cours ! Espérons que les questions ne soient pas trop difficiles."

_**1er question : Vers 7h25, une jeune mannequin prend la voiture pour se rendre à son travail qui se trouve dans une autre ville, à dix kilométrex de chez elle. Elle doit y être pour 8h55 pour poser en maillot de bain. Elle roule à 69 km/h, Arrivera-t-elle à temps ?**_

"C'est quoi ce bordel ?" se demanda Naruto. "C'est vraiment des math ? Deuxiéme question !"

_**2ème question : Une bande de six copines colocataire veulent construire une piscine de 4m² dans leur superbe et grand jardin. Chacune payera une partie pour la piscine. Sachant que le prix est de 100Euro/m², quel sera le prix que devra payé une seul fille ?**_

"Bordel ! C'est trop long comme sujet ! Et j'y pige rien !" recommencea Naruto dans sa tête !. "Qu'est-ce que je dois foutre ? Bingo ! Je n'ai qu'à tricher ! Avec de la chance, ma voisine ne me verra pas ! Au faite c'est qui ?"

La voisine en question était Hinata, toute rouge et assez contente d'être à coter de Naruto. Et comme elle savait qu'il raterai ce contrôle, elle lui donna un petit coup de pouce en laissant involontairement la feuille à sa vue.

Sur plusieurs autres tables, toutes les filles maudissaient Sakura Haruno au lieu de faire ce qui était demandé, car Sakura était assise avec Sasuke, qui s'en foutait complétement, il était concentré sur une question du devoir.

"Gros front !" Marmonna Ino qui se trouver juste derriére Sasuke. "Tu as de la chance cette fois ! Mais ça ne durera pas longtemps ! En plus je peux le jolie petit cul de Sasuke en regardant bien."

"Pourquoi on m'a mis avec une groupie de Sasuke ?" se lamenta Shikamaru. "En plus, ce contrôle est super relou ! J'ai envis d'être dehors à rien faire, il fait trop beau en plus !"

A la fin de l'heure, tous étaient content car il avait une heure de repos avant le prochain cours.

"Eh Naruto !" Appella Kiba. "Je vais à la bibliothéque pour en savoir plus sur les livres du prof. Tu me suit ?"

"Bof ! J'ai rien a faire !" répondit Naruto.

Dans la bibliothéque, après que les deux jeunes eurent demandés leurs renseignement, la documentaliste leurs répondit :

"Je suis désoler jeunes gens mais je n'ai pas ce genre de livre ici !"

"Ce genre de livre ?" répéterent les deux garçons.

Plus loin, Sakura, Ino et Hinata trouvérent Tenten, qui était soulagé de les trouver.

"Alors les filles ? ça va ?"

"Le pied !" répondit Sakura heureuse d'avoir était à coté de Sasuke.

"Bof !" s'exclama Ino.

"Les avis sont partagés !" remarqua Hinata. "Et moi ça va !"

"Génial ! Alors ? Comment vous le trouvez votre nouveau bahut ?" continua Tenten.

"Y'a des avantages et des problèmes !" explica Sakura. "Au faite, on voulez savoir ! Tu as déjà eu ce professeur ?"

Sakura montra le nom du professeur qu'elles allaient dans une heure.

"Tout le monde à au moins eu ce prof ! On l'appelle le serpent ! Mais l'appeler pas comme ça devant lui sinon vous êtes bon pour les punitions de merde !" conseilla la jeune chinoise.

"Quel genre de punition ?" demanda Ino curieuse.

"Nettoyer les salles de laboratoire, l'aider lors des expériences sans protection. L'année dernière Lee à dû nettoyer la plus grande salle de biologie après une dissectation aisin que le matériel utilisé et jeter les restes de grenouilles coupés ! Juste parce qu'il est arrivé avec un retard de cinq minuites, même aujourd'hui il en fait des cauchemard de cette salle !" affirma Tenten en revoyant la scene où Lee sorté de la salle complétement malade avec un visage vert pomme.

"J'aurais moins aimé la chimie et la biologie s'il m'arrivé ce genre de truc..." marmonna Ino.

"Moi aussi !" affirmaient Sakura et Hinata.

"Bon ! Je vous laisse car je dois aller à mon cours et je suis un peu un retard." salua la jeune fille en laissant ses trois amies.

Pendant ce temps, deux parfaits idiots cherchers ce que pouvait être les livres que leurs professeurs leurs avait demandés.

**Fin de l'épisode.**

_**Dans le prochain chapitre : **Fin de la journée, tout les éléves regagne leurs chambres dans les dortoirs ou rentre chez eux. Après l'effort, il faut décompresser un peu. Surtout après des cours de merde !

* * *

_

Yue : Eh voila ! Alors ? c'est pas un peu mieu comme fic ? 

Naruto : Mouais bof ! Faut voir les autres !

Yue : T'as envis de voir ton cauchemard avant ?

Naruto paniqué : Nonnononononononon ! J'ai rien dis !


	3. repos le soir

J'ai pas trop reçu de review un seul mais il est de ma Tsukieina chérie ! Mais à par ça : ça vous à pas plus ? Ah ben zut alors ! Mais je continuerais quand même j'vais pas abandonner !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Détente dans les dortoirs.**

Fin de la premier journée de cours, et tout les éléves avaient déjà leurs nez dans leurs devoirs, enfin, sur le seul devoir donné par le plus chiant des professeurs de la terre, Orohimaru, professeur de Physiques-Chimies.

Tout les amis étaient dans une salle de classe libre pour travailler.

"J'ai rien compris dans les formules du serpent !" se lamenta Naruto affalé sur sa table. "Cerveau en surchauffe !"

"N'empêche..." continua Sakura. "Quel enfoiré ce prof ! Même mademoiselle Anko nous a epargné les devoirs pour le premier ! C'est un sans-coeur !"

"Surtout pour nous filer tout ça parce que nous n'avons pas pus dire de quels molécules était constitué je ne sais quelle produit !" râla Ino affalé sur son devoir.

"C'est pas demain la vieille qu'il va gagner le concours du prof le plus populaire du lycée !" se moqua Kiba. "C'est toi qui t'en occupe cette année, Sakura ? Vu que tu t'occupe du journal du lycée !"

"Ouais ! Et je recrute ! Si quelqu'un veut m'aider pour le faire, j'accepte ! Car toute seul, c'est pas facile !" répondit Sakura en faisant l'annonce à ses amis. "Je compter faire une annonce dans le journal mais si vous accepter de m'aider j'accepterai !"

"Moi je peux te filer un coup de main !" s'exclama Naruto en levant la main.

"Moi aussi je peux ?" demanda Ino.

"Ton aide sera sûrement meilleur que celle de Naruto. C'est O.K. !"

"Simpas..." bouda Naruto.

"Toi aussi tu peux m'aider Naruto !" rattrapa Sakura.

Au bout de même pas 5minuites de silence.

"BORDEL ! J'EN AI MARRE !" Hurla Naruto en jetant son stylo sur la table. "J'ai rien pigé à ce devoir ! J'me tire !"

Une fois ses affaires rangés, Naruto sorti de la salle. Mais quand il ouvrit la porte, il y avait derriére le professeur Orochimaru, qui passait avec Kabuto, son meilleurs éléves et son assistant quand ce dernier à du temps.. Très vite le garçon referma la porte.

"Fait très froid dehors !" déclara-t-il effrayé en se tenant comme s'il avait froid. "Autant rester ici ! En plus ça pus le fux-cul dehors."

Il retourna très vite à sa place comme un automate mais à peine il était assis, que la porte se rouvrit.

"Naruto est ici ?" demanda la directrice Tsunade à peine entré.

"C'est pas moi ! J'ai encore rien fais !" déclara Naruto pour se défendre à genoux par terre comme s'il priait.

"Je ne viens pas pour tes bétises ! Si c'était le cas, la porte serait en morceau quand je serais entré. Mais maintenant je vais surveiller mes arrière. Je suis venue pour te dire que tu change de chambre !"

"Hein ? Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-il en se relevant.

"Celui avec qui tu devais normalement partagé ta chambre retourne chez lui et va déménager ! Donc toi aussi tu déménage en chageant de chambre seulement !" déclara Tsunade.

"Déménagé en début de l'année ? Quel idée de con ! Vous pouviez pas me laissez dans ma chambre seul ?" demanda Naruto.

"Non ! Question de sécurité ! Tu viendra chercher la clé dans mon bureau, j'ai oublier de la prendre avec moi ! Tu sera content car ton coloc n'était pas le seul à partir ! Quelqu'un d'autre est parti !" explica la directrice en commenceant à partir.

"Et ça se dit directeur de lycée..." marmonna Naruto en rigolant avant de recevoir un livre en plein face, signé Tsunade, qui venait de sortir. "La vieille peau !" cracha la victime en se tenant le nez. "Me vengerais ! J'vais à l'infirmerie ! Je sais du nez !"

"T'avais qu'a pas être très exité !" blagua Kiba. "En te rasant le crâne, tu ressemblera à tortue genial !"

Plus tard, après que Naruto eut sa clé tous partirent dans leurs chambres et dortoirs respectif.

_Dans le dortoir des garçons :_

Chambre de Shikamaru et de Choji :

"Dis Shikamaru ! Tu crois que ça va aller cette année ?" demanda Choji sur son lit en mangeant des chips.

"Avec les prof super relou qu'on a ? Je veut même pas imaginer." déclara le feignant.

"Pour Orochimaru, certe il est lourd mais les autres sont assez simpas ! Sauf Anko ! Elle doit être sado-maso celle-la." commenta le goinfre.

"Piter m'en parle pas ! Lee nous a dis que ses punitions sont super sévére et il nous a pas parler des devoirs et autres bêtise de ce genre, c'est un cauchemard cette prof."

"C'est à ce demander comment Neji, Lee et Tenten ont fais pour survire ici !"

"Trop fatiguant à ce le demander."

"On aurait pus tomber sur pire si tu veux mon avis !"

"Tu crois ?"

Chambre de Lee et de Neji :

Lee, tout en lisant un livre, un de ceux de Kakashi de l'année d'avant et sûrement le plus correcte a lire (une première), faisait ses pompes, il en était dans les 150.

"T'en pense quoi des nouveau de cette année ?" demanda Lee à Neji, tout en continuant ses occupations.

"Rien a dire ! Juste qu'ils vont en baver cette année !" répondit le Hyûga en faisant ses devoirs. "Tenten m'a leurs prof ! Je les plein !"

"Moi je pense quand même que cette année sera intéressant aussi bien pour eux que pour nous ! Avec Naruto pour mettre l'ambiance dans ce bahut mort ! Peut-être que l'année sera amusante !"

"Heureux les simples d'esprits !" siffla Neji.

"Et puis Sasuke sera là ! Je vais lui montrer ce que je vaut a ce genie !"

"T'as dis la même l'année derniére contre moi et tu t'es ramassé !"

"Ouais bon... ça va... Mais à toi aussi il va te faire de l'ombre ! Surtout du côté de la popularité !"

"Je m'en fout !"

"J'ai jamais compris comment tu fais pour ne pas t'occuper de ta popularité ?"

"Comme ça !" répondit Neji en mettant des ecouteurs dans ses oreilles.

Chambre de Kiba, Akamaru et de Naruto :

"Cool ! Avec toi, cette chambre va être moins chiante ! Pas vrai Akamaru ?" s'exclama Kiba avec Akamaru, sur son lit, qui aboyait pour montrer son accord.

"Pourquoi tu dis ça ?" demanda Naruto en mettant ses affaires personnels dans les meubles.

"Le dernier mec avec qui j'étais était ennuiyeux ! Il sortait même pas une blague ! Même pas une blague de cul !"

"Bha merde alors ! T'as pas eu de bol ! Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait alors ?"

"Il mettait de la musique classique, super sommifére, et il avait toujours la tête plongé dans un lire de science ! Et il ne jouer qu'aux echecs ! Moi qui aime pas ça ! En plus il écouté aucune autres musiques !"

"C'est drôle ! Le mien aussi était comme ça ! Sauf que coté musique, c'était de la merde et qu'il jouer au GO tout seul !"

"Il écouté quoi ?"

"Star academie !"

"HEIN ? Mais il est con ? Ou il est sourd ! Oublions ses chiants et jouons à un vrai jeu ! Un poker ça te dis !" demanda Kiba en sortant un jeu de carte.

"A deux ? C'est un peu naze..." se plaignia Naruto.

"Akamaru peut jouer !"

"C'est toujours pas assez !"

"Allons voir les autres et demandons leurs de jouer avec nous !"

"On va les dépouiller !"

_Dans le dortoir des filles :_

Chambre d'Ino et Sakura :

"Ino ! Grosse truie ! Rend-moi mon devoir !" hurla de rage Sakura.

"Soit simpas ! Y'a que toi qui a compris le devoir de ce couillon de prof serpent !" se défendit Ino.

"T'as une semaine pour y réfléchir ! Tu as le temps !"

"Franchement, t'es vache Sakura ! Je suis ta meilleur amie quand même !"

"Peut-être mais c'est pas une raison de me prendre mes devoir !"

"Laisse moi au moins me servir de ton ordi portable... Le mien est en réparation !T'as internet dessus ?"

"Oui, vas-y ! Mais fais gaffe, je viens de le reformater et de l'améliorer, il est encore fragile car j'ai pas encore installé d'anti virus !"

"T'inquiéte pas, j'ai jamais eu de virus !"

"Alors pourquoi il est en réparation ?"

"J'était un peu énervé alors j'ai pris la batte de base-ball de mon père et j'ai frapper dessus."

"Casse mon ordi par erreur et tu meurs !"

Chambre de Tenten et d'Hinata :

"Ses deux là, elles devraient parler moins fort. Je suis sûre que même les garçons ont du les entendre." s'exclama Tenten en parlant de Sakura et d'Ino.

"Elles s'entendent bien, c'est déjà ça !" rassura Hinata. "Mieux vaut ce genre de dispute qu'une tuerie !"

"C'est claire ! Passons à autre chose ! A toi !" suggéra Tenten.

"Moi ? Mais pourquoi ?"

"Hier soir, je t'ai vu dormir avec un sourire aux lévres. Tu rêvais de qui ?"

"Mais... Mais de personne !" se défendis Hinata complétement rouge.

"T'es pas très convainquante ma petite ! Mais je suis sûre que je vais pas tarder à le savoir !" s'exclama la jeune chinoise en souriant. "Mais si ça se trouve, tu rêvais pas d'un mec mais d'un truc que tu adore !"

Soudain, Sakura et Ino entrérent dans la chambre.

"Et les filles, on va dans le rotenburo. Vous venez ?" dmanda Sakura en montrant les affaires pour le bain.

"On arrive !" assura Tenten. "Vous avez fini de vous disputer ?"

"Ouais ! Mais j'ai toujours pas pus faire mon devoir, internet marchait pas..." se plaignit Ino.

"Je réparais ça après le bain !" Rassura Sakura.

_Dortoir des garçons :_

Chambre de Neji et Lee :

"Vous êtes obligé de jouer au poker dans ma chambre ?" s'énerva Neji.

"Bha... Comme vous êtes les dernier qu'on est venu voir ! On peut resté ici !" explica Naruto en montrant tout les garçons reunis, sans Sasuke et Shino car ils étaient chez eux.

"Ok ! Je comprend. Mais pourquoi monsieur Asuma est là ?" recommencea à s'enerver Neji en montrant du doigt le seul adulte du coin.

"Je dis pas non a une partie de poker ! Surtout pour piquer le pognon de quelques jeunes !" explica à son tours l'adulte en fumant sa clope.

"Je comprend pourquoi Sasuke vit chez lui au lieu d'ici..." Marmonna Neji en se tenant la tête.

"Allez Neji ! Détend-toi ! Et viens jouer !" s'exclama Lee. "Six joueurs plus un chien pour jouer c'est marrant mais Akamaru fatigue un peu et à cinq c'est pas très amusant ! Viens le remplacer !"

"Non !" répondit encore une fois Neji.

"Il a les boules de perdre ! Laisse tomber ! Et continuons a jouer !" se moqua Naruto le sourire aux lèvres.

"Moi les boules ?" hurla Neji très prêt de Naruto. "Sache que je te pas plus facilement à ce jeu !"

"Montre-nous le ton talent à ce jeu !" ricanna Naruto. "Moi je suis le roi du poker et des jeu de hasard ! Imbattable !"

Très vite, Neji prit la place du chien et commencea à jouer et sur le visage de Naruto, qui tiré la langue, on pouvait lire, "Trop facile à berner ce Neji."

"Bon ? Vous avez fini de parler les filles ? On peut enfin jouer ?" demanda Asuma qui commencé à en avoir marre. "J'vous prèviens, j'ai une belle main."

_Dans le rotenburo du côté des filles :_

Toutes les filles étaient réunis dans cette eau chaude et se relaxaient.

"Remercions la directrice pour avoir permis ce genre de chose dans notre pauvre bahut." déclara Sakura à ses amies.

"ça donne envis de rester ici pour toujours, pour en profité sans arrêt !" Continua Ino en profitant de l'eau.

"Eh les filles ! Vous préférez qui soit séparé ou mixte le rotenburo ?" questionna Tenten pour rigoler un peu.

"Séparé ! Mais Mixte quand Sasuke y va !" S'exclamérent Sakura et Ino d'une même voix.

"Je dirais la même mais pas qu'avec Sasuke mais tout les beaux mâle du bahut !" corrigea Tenten.

"Et toi Hinata ?" demanda la fille aux cheveux roses.

"Je... Je préfére que ce soit séparé..."

"Tu veux pas voir Sasuke ou Neji ou un autre avec une simple serviette ?" demanda à son tour Ino.

"Neji c'est mon cousin ! T'es folle !" se défendit Hinata. "Et Sasuke ne m'intéresse pas !"

"Si aucuns des idoles du lycée t'intéresse, c'est qui ?" demanda Sakura, curieuse, en se rapprochant de la jeune Hyûga.

"Per... Personne !" répondit Hinata encore plus rouge.

"T'es pas très convainquante ! Répondirent ensemble Ino et Sakura.

"Je lui ai déjà dis ça !" rajouta Tenten.

"Autre question !" continua Ino. "Croiyez vous que des garçons nous regarde à traversla cloison de séparation ?"

"Pas de problème !" Rassura Tenten. "Madame Tsunade elle-meme s'est assuré qu'ils pouvaient pas mater ! Mais j'ai pas compris son histoire de vieux poils blanc dangeureux..."

"Vieux poils blanc ?" répétérent les filles en imaginant un ours polaire dans un rotenburo.

Chambre de Neji et Lee :

Toujours dans une partie de poker, ils jouérent une derniére partie où cette fois-ci il ne resté en jeux que : Asuma, Neji et Naruto. Et la somme à remporter arrivé à 100Euro, une rolex en or de grande valeur et deux entrées gratuites pour deux personne pour le grand parc d'attraction de la ville valable pendant deux ans encore, où il était conseillé d'y aller la nuit pour ses feux d'artifice.

"Alala mon cher Lee ! Quel match extra-ordinaire !" commenta Kiba en tenant un stylo en guise de micro avec Lee.

"Tout à fait mon cher Kiba ! Faut dire, le vainqueur risque de remporter gros cette fois-ci !" continua Lee en faisant comme Kiba mais en portant des lunettes.

"J'me couche !" Fit Asuma. "J'vous plumerais une autre fois !"

"Asuma, le seul adulte joueur du coin viens d'abandonner le jeu ! CElui qui avait misé la rolex à abandonné !" se lamenta Kiba. "Vous savez ce que ça signifie mon cher Lee ?"

"Evidement mon cher Kiba ! La final va se jouer entre Neji et Naruto !"

"Akamaru !" appella Neji. "Va mordre ton maître ! Il me gonfle et fait de même pour Lee par la même occassion."

"Alors Neji ? Tu as quoi ?" demanda Naruto pour en finir avec ce jeu.

"Deux paires ! Une paire de roi et une de dix ! déclara Neji sûre de lui. "T'as quoi toi ?"

"Quoi moi ! Seulement deux paires ! Mais deux paire de valets autrement dis... Quatre valets !"

"Le vainqueur est Naruto !" déclarérent Lee et Kiba tout joyeux.

"Le champion du poker à encore frappé ! Il viens de gagner 100euro, une rolex en or et les deux billets, ces derniers apppartenaient à Neji." Récapitula Naruto.

"J'men fiche ! Je compté pas les utiliser !" réplica le cousin d'Hinata.

"J'ai trop de chance à ces jeux ! I am the big boss !" déclara Naruto en dansant comme un fou.

"Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais il va être temps d'aller vous couché les jeunes !" explica Asuma en sortant une nouvelle clope.

"Il n'est que 22h15 ! On peut encore attendre un peu !" continua Kiba.

"Moi je suis trop crévé ! Bonne nuit !" s'exclama Shikamaru.

"Moi je vais manger un peu avant d'aller me coucher !" continua Chôji en saluant ses amis.

"Moi aussi je suis crévé !" s'exclama à son tour Neji. "Alors ceux qui ne sont pas d'ici et qui n'y dorme pas ! Barrez-vous !"

Tous quittérent très vite la chambre pour regangner leurs chambres respectives.

"Avec ça ! Tu as de quoi invité une fille pour une soirée !" remarqua Kiba, qui portait Akamaru, à Naruto.

"Faudrait déjà que j'invite une fille !" répondit ce dernier.

Plus loin, chez les frères Uchiwa, c'est pas la détente qu'il y avait.

"Aller frangin soit content ! Je vais bientôt avoir un superbe emploi !" explica Itachi en buvant du vin.

"Mais de quel boulot du parle ?" demanda Sasuke en regardant son frère qui devenait ivre.

"Tu le sera le mopment venu ! Aller bois aussi !" ricana l'aîné des Uchiwa en tendant une bouteille de vin à sonpetit frère.

"Je suis encore mineurs ! Frère indigne !"

**Fin du chapitre !**

_Dans le prochain chapitre Sakura se rend dans la salle du journal du lycée pour commencer le 1er numéro, seul probléme, elle lui manque deux articles pour pouvoir le boucler. Elle risque d'avoir besoin un très grand aide...

* * *

_

Neji : T'es obligé de garder ce rotenburo ? ça fait pas sérieux.

Yue : ça plait aux filles aux filles ce truc ! Eh puis j'en aurais besoin pour un chapitre special, le chapitre 14 ! Pour ceux qui comprennent pas, aller voir ma fic **_Naruto version au lycée_** !


	4. Daily Konoha

Yue : Aller les gars ! Encore une fois et je vous emmerderai pas à partir de lundi jusque vendredi, j'aurais trop de boulot !

Naruto : C'est pas beaucoup une emaine mais c'est déjà ça !

Lee : Moi je suis tout le temps en forme ! Pas besoin de repos ! On pourra continuer !

Yue : Suiver son exemple vous autres !

Tous sauf Lee : Malade mental !

Yue : Silence ! Moteur ! Action !

**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Le journal du lycée, le premier numéro de cette année.**

Nous sommes le 1er mercredi du mois de Septembre, et le mercredi est une des seuls journée où tout les éléves du bahut sont libres pour pouvoir travailler dans leurs clubs ou encore faire leurs devoirs, enfin ça commencé à 11h leurs quatiers libres. Mais comme c'est la première semaine de cours, les clubs étaient surtout à la recherche de nouveaux membres pour tenter de les recruter. C'est aussi un des seul grand temps libre pour Sakura Haruno pour pouvoir commencer à boucler son journal pour le sortir le bon moment dont le 1er numéro qui était prèvus pour le vendredi qui venez et le numéro deux pour le lundi d'après. Mais Sakura avait un gros problème. A peine qu'elle était dans la salle de travail du journal pour faire le numéro deux, qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle lui manqué deux articles pour la sortie de son premier numéro. Et qu'elle devait se prèparer pour les prochains numéros qui viendraient.

"C'est pas vrai ! Je suis foutu ! J'ai pas d'idée pour un nouvel article !" se lamenta Sakura toute seul dans sa salle.

"Sakura ? ça va ?" demanda une voix timide à l'entré de la salle.

"Hinata ? Tu tombe bien ! J'ai besoin d'aide pour avoir deux articles ! Pitié ! Aide-moi !" supplia Sakura. "Ino devait m'aidé mais elle s'est rendu à un club de fleurs et de jardinage, enfin, elle en cherche un ! Et je trouve pas Naruto ! Help me !

"Je sais pas..." S'exclama timidement Hinata. "Lance un sondage ?"

"Déjà fait ! Celui du professeur préfèré des éléves de notre classe pour le moment. Et il y a eu égalité entre le professeur Iruka et Kakashi ! Et j'ai préparé le prochain sondage pour le mois prochain ! Enfin, sondage, pas vraiment, c'est juste le nombres de garçons et de filles dans le lycée, en pourcentage !"

"Et une interview ?" proposa Hinata. "Tu y a pensé ?"

"Pas bête !" s'exclama Sakura. "Qui pourrait-t-on interviewer ? Sasuke devrait faire l'affaire. Toute les filles voudrons lire une interview sur le garçons le plus populaire du lycée pour en savoir plus sur lui ! Neji à était fait l'année dernière d'après Tenten, cette année, c'est au petit Sasuke ! Mais pour mon deuxième article ?"

"Salut les filles !" salua Naruto en entrant dans la salle. "Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?"

"T'es en retard mais tu tombe bien toi aussi ! Je dois aller interviewer Sasuke pour mon journal ! Tu sais où il est ?"

"A la bibliothéque ! Je l'ai vu y entré discrétement il y a même pas 5minutes !" répondit Naruto en désignant la direction de la bibliothéque.

"Parfait !" S'exclama Sakura en se préparant à partir. "Naruto, toi tu cherche un article en plus avec Hinata."

Très vite Sakura quitta la pièce laissant ses deux amis entre eux qui la regardaient filer comme le vent.

"C'est con ! J'allais lui apporter la liste de tout les club actifs cette année ! J'ai réussi à la voler à Tsunade sans qu'elle le voit ! Je pensais que ça intéresserais les gens de savoir quels clubs il y avait cette année !" explica Naruto à Hinata, avant que Sakura reviennes.

"Très bien ! Voila le sujet de ton article ! Alors, va le taper pour le journal de vendredi ! Je le veux pour aujourd'hui avant la tombé de la nuit ! Comme ça tu pourras en faire un autre plus tard !" Ordonna Sakura avant de repartir vers la bibliothèque.

"Elle doit avoir l'oreille fine pour m'avoir entendu." remarqua Naruto complétement surpris.

Une fois dans la bibliothéque, Sakura chercha activement Sasuke, qu'elle trouva sur une table en train de faire ses devoirs.

"Bonjours Sasuke ! Je te cherchais, car j'ai besoin de toi !" salua Sakura très contente.(Sakura en son for intérieur : "YES ! Seul avec Sasuke ! Personne dans les parages pour m'emmerder je devrait en profiter !")

"Que veux-tu, Sakura ?" demanda froidement l'Uchiwa sans lever son nez de ses devoirs de français

"Voila ! J'ai besoin d'un article pour le journal de vendredi. Et pour ça j'ai décidé t'interviewer !"

"Pourquoi moi ?" demanda l'Uchiwa en levant cette fois le nez de son devoir.

"En tant que garçon le plus populaire du lycée. Je suis sûre que nos lecteurs et plus particulié&rement nos lectrices voudraient en savoir plus sur toi !"

"Pas envis que l'on sache des chose sur moi ! Demande à Neji ! Lui aussi, c'est le garçon le plus populaire !"

"Il a déjà répondu à des questions au début de l'année derniére ! Allez ! Soit simpas !"

"Bon... Je le ferais mais à une seul condition ! Si une question ne me plait pas, je n'y répond pas !" s'explica Sasuke.

"J'ai pas vraiment le choix..." marmonna Sakura. "Je peux commencer ?"

"Finissons en vite !"

"La question que tout le monde (surtout les filles) se posent est : quel est ton type de fille ?"

"Je n'en ai pas ! Pour parler franchement, je n'ai pas réfléchie à mon genre de fille ! Je préfére me concentrer sur mes études pour le moment ! Mais en y réfléchissant, je préfére les filles naturels et pas idiotes !"

(Saukra en son for intérieur : "On dirait que j'ai mes chances !") "Il parait que tu vis avec ton frère, est-ce vrai ?"

"Exactement !"

"Quels sont vos relations ? Tendu ? Bonne ? Mauvaise ? Ou autres ?"

"Là je dirais que ça dépend des jours ou de ce qu'il fait ! Mais je n'en dirais pas plus !"

"ça dépend des fois en claire. Quels sont tes passions ?"

"Je préfére ne rien dire !" continua Sasuke.

(Sakura en son foi intérieur : "Merde ! Moi qui pensait en savoir plus sur ses goûts !") "Que pense-tu du lycée ?" demanda Sakura en espérant une bonne réponce pour rattraper l'ancienne question qui avait foirer.

"C'est comme avant au collége mais avec quelque changement ! Ce n'est pas trop différent !"

"Et de tes camarades de classe ?"

"Comme je connais une bonne parti des gens, je dis que c'est comme d'habitude !"

"Tu préfére ça ou tu aurais préféré un changement total ?"

"La premiére réponce ! J'imagine mal la classe sans notre clown de service, Naruto. Ainsi que le plus grand râleur, Shikamaru, Kiba et son chien, toi en tête de classe, Choji et sa bouffe et tout les autres. J'aurais dû mal à imaginer une autre vie dans un autre bahut sans eux, une classe avec une bonne ambiance quoi !"

(Sakura en son for intérieur : Il verra mal la vie sans moi ? Génial !) "Eh bien... Passsons à la prochaine question..." proposa Sakura rapidement. "Pense-tu t'inscrire dans un club ?"

"J'y réfléchie... Lee m'a proposé de venir au club de basket ! Mais je sais pas encore !"

(Sakura en son foi intérieur : "Sasuke dans un short de basket ! Ouiiii ! Et en sueur après un match ! Je veux sa serviette !") "C'est vrai qu'au collége tu avais les meilleurs note en sport ! N'importe quel club risque de te proposé de venir !"

"Si c'est le cas. Il devrons s'attendre à des refus !" répondit franchement Sasuke.

"Eh bien merci d'avoir répondut à mon interview !" remercia la jeune fille. "Je pense que ça suffira !"

"Je peux enfin retourné à mes devoirs ?" demanda le jeune homme.

"Oui."

Au moment où Sakura s'apprêtait à quitter la bibliothéque, Sasuke l'a rappella pour lui dire :

"Met à la fin de ton article que je vais finalement aller aux clubs de basket ! Mais ne le répéte à personne avant la sorti du journal, ça servira de surprise pour tes lecteurs et ceux de l'équipe de basket ! Si tu croise Lee, dit lui que ma reponce sera connu vendredi, rien de plus !" répondit Sasuke avec un rare et rapide sourire.

"Message réçu !" répondit Sakura qui était fiére de son scoop.

Plus tard, quand Sakura arriva au bureau du journal.

"Pitié Naruto !" supplia Lee. Viens au clubs de basket ! Cette année, avec toi et les autres, la coupe du tournoi des lycées de la ville sera à nous !"

"Mais... Tu sais bien que je sais juste faire quelque truc de base. Et en plus c'est vrai que j'emmerde bien l'adversaire sur le plan vitesse et bond mais côté panier et tir au panier... C'est fifty-fifty(50 50) ! Un panier sur deux entre !" reconnu Naruto.

"Justement ! Tu sera en défence et le reste sera en attaque ! Tu sera une de nos arme secrete !"

"Si je refuse... Je suis sûre que tu vas m'emmerder pendant longtemps... Et puis... Arme secrete ?"

Très vite, Naruto se voyait dans la gloire. Tout le monde l'admiraient. Il tenait la coupe et on pouvait lire sur le journal, "L'arme secret Konoha : N. Uzumaki."

"Ok gros sourcile ! ça marche !" répondit le blond sorti de son rêve avec un gros sourire.

"YES !"Hurla Lee fou de joie. "Cette année va être cool pour l'équipe de Konoha ! Prions pour que Sasuke accepte !"

"Tu vas demandé a Sasuke ?" demanda Naruto en tirant une sale gueule.

"Ils nous faut les meilleurs ! Avec toi, moi, Sasuke et Neji, l'équipe devrait gagner la coupe !"

Naruto réfléchie durement jusqu'a qu'il se mit tout à coup a sourire, le sourire d'un mec qui avait une idée en tête.

"En match, quand tout le monde verra que je suis meilleurs que les deux idiots (Sasuke et Neji), je deviendrais le nouveau héros du lycée. On va enfin admirer mon talent !" pensa Naruto toujours le sourire aux lévres.

Mais ce que savait pas le pensif, c'était que Lee avait la même idée en tête, battre tout les meilleurs pour prouver sa valeur.

"Naruto !" l'interrompis Sakura un peu énervé. "Où en est ton article ?"

"Heu... Il est presque fini..." répondit le garçon en sueur.

"AU BOULOT FEIGNANT !" Hurla la jeune fille avec une batte de base-ball à la main. "Tu n'as pas laissé le boulot à Hinata j'espére !"

"Non..." répondit Naruto effrayé. "Elle avait soif alors elle est partie au distributeur de boisson !"

"Bon... Ben... Je vous laisse. Salut !" salua Lee en s'eclipsant discrétement.

"Lee !Attend ! Sasuke m'a dit que pour le club de basket, tu attendra vendredi !"

"Vendredi ? Pourquoi autant de temps ?" se demanda le capitaine de basket en partant.

Aussitôt Rock Lee disparu, Hinata entra dans la salle avec deux canettes de Coca dans les mains.

"Sakura ? Tu as fini avec Sasuke ?" demanda la jeune fille en voyant sa camaradeet en se disant qu'elle avait à peine eu le temps d'être seul avec le jeune blond.

"Ouais ! Maintenant je pars dans tout le lycée à la recherche d'article pour les prochaines sorties du journal ! En attend !" se retoune vers Naruto. "Toi tu fini ton article !" ordonna-t-elle. "Moi je taperais mes article ce soir !"

"Oui madame..." répondit Naruto impressionné et apeuré.

"Hinata ! Ne lui donne pas de coups de main ! Cet idiot doit savoir se débrouiller seul ! Viens sortons un peu ! Eh puis j'aimera que tu me serve d'assistante !"

"Attend Sakura, je voulais savoir, si tu veux des truc en plus pour ton journal, je peux faire une rubrique blagues et farce ! Tunade a dit que si c'est pas gangeureux et méchant comme vacherie, on peut le faire !"

"Intérressant !" marmonna la journaliste. "Tous le monde aimerait en savoir plus sur les blague que tu fais et tes impressions, et comme tu sais choisir les meilleurs blagues, on aura une belle rubrique special andouilles ! C'est d'accord ! Retourne au boulot en attendant et tu fera ton spécial après !"

"Oui chef !"

"Mais au faite ! Tu es dans l'équipe de basket maintenant ?" demanda Hinata. "J'ai entendu Lee le dire en partant de la salle !"

"Oui !" répondit fiérement Naruto.

"Quand ce cas, tu pourras faire la parti sport en basket !" remarqua Sakura. "Le blagueur joueur de basket journaliste ! Tu vas avoir un grand rôle dans ce journal !"

"Heuuuu... Tu pourras donner ma place de journaliste des sports ? ça fait trop de boulot là !"

"Evidement ! Je m'en douter que tu supporterai pas ça !" continua Sakura en partant.

Mais avant de partir, Hinata donna à Naruto une canette de coca et le porte-feuille du garçon en disant à plus tard.

"Dit moi Hinata ! ça te dirai de prendre la page des sport ?" demanda Sakura. "Je veux pas la donner à Ino car elle ne fera qu'interviewer Sasuke ! Mais avec toi, je suis sûre d'avoir un avis neutre et tu feras bien le boulot !"

Imagination d'Hinata, elle se voyait en train d'interviewer Naruto après un match, tout transpirant.

"Oui..." repondit la jeune Hyuuga contente, ce que voyait pas Sakura car elle venait de voir la directrice et elle avait envis de lui poser des questions qui l'aideront pour le prochaine numero de son journal : _Daily Konoha._

Le jour de la sortie du 1er numéro de DAILY KONOHA, c'et à dire vendredi, le journal connu un grand succée et tout le lycée attendait beaucoup de la nouvelle équipe de basket du lycée Konoha, en particulier de Sasuke et Neji pour les filles évidement.

**Fin de l'épisode !**

_Prochaine épisode : Gaara, du lycée de Suna, va au lycée de Konoha pour voir son ami Naruto, pour le mettre en garde contre une bande de voyou qui veut faire sa loi dans les lycées... Et ils n'apprécit pas les petits rigolos comme lui...

* * *

_

Yue : Voila ! Bon repos les gars on se voit Samedi pour réécrire les autres chapitres !

Tous : Ouais !

Yue : D'ici là, je ferais de nouvelles fics ! Une Saiyuki et une Zelda ! Si vous voulez les lire, surveillé mes sorties dans mon profile ! (se met à genoux) Pitié j'aurai besoin de reviews pour les continuer et savoir que je suis lu au moins une fois !


	5. Gaara arrive

**Réponces aux reviews anonyme :**

Altiru : Merde c'est vrai que je devrai le mettre quelque part celui-là, pas de probléme, j'en ferai un prof de jadinage ou un truc dans le genre, je vais y réfléchir !

Aya-chan : Tu en avais entendu parler ? Comment ? Tu connais quelqu'un qui l'a lu ? En tout cas, voila la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaira !

* * *

Yue : Aller les gars, c'est le vacance alors on va avoir du boulot pour avancé ! 

Naruto : Youpi ! On va s'eclater !

Yue : Aller soit simpas, en plus j'ai un cadeau pour toi ! Lemon de ton viole ! Content ?

Naruto : Noon !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : La bande des trois.**

Dans les couloirs du lycée vide, se trouve un jeune garçon au regard qui faisait peur qui attend quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Il attendit la sonnerie de la pause de midi.

Mais pendant ce temps, dans la salle du cours d'anglais...

"Uzumaki Naruto !" hurla la professeur Anko. "Je vous le demande encore une fois ! Where is your English book ?"

Naruto vida son sac pour bien chercher son livre en question.

"Je sais pas madame ! J'étais sûre de l'avoir mis dans mon sac hier soir !" répondis le blond complétement paniqué avant de penser. "Si ça continu, je vais vraiment finir dans la merde !"

"Mademoiselle !" corrigea le professeur. "J'espére pour vous qu'il n'est pas vraiment perdu car sinon..."

Avant même que la prof n'est eu le temps de finir, la sonnerie annonceant la fin des cours du matin sonna.

"Sauvez !" sauta de joie Naruto dans sa tête.

"Bon, tant pis... Vous me traduirez le texte de la page 12, pour après demain. Et toi Naruto, tu me fera en prime, la traduction du texte pages 14-15 pour le même jours !"explica Anko avec un sourire sadique et fiére de sa punition car pour Naruto des devoirs en plus c'est déjà la torture.

"La vieille chouette..." marmonna Naruto en sortant du cours. "C'est pas ma faute si j'ai perdu mon livre..."

"Elle est pas vieille elle n'a même pas 30ans. Elle te tuerais si elle t'entendait !" rectifia Sakura qui l'avait entendu en imaginant Naruto se faire étrangler par la prof.

"En plus on a entraînement de basket ce soir et demain soir crétin ! Tu as intérêt à être là si tu veux pas que l'entraîneur te fasse souffrir pour tes retard ou tes absences !" lui rappella Sasuke. "Surtout que des fois, c'est nous qui prenons pour tes fautes !"

"Je t'emmerde connard..." l'insulta Naruto complétement fatigué. "N'en rajoute pas !"

"Tu fatigue ! remarqua Sasuke. "T'habitude tu dis plus d'insulte et plus violente !"

"T'avais qu'à pas prèparé ta prochaine blague hier soir !" rigola Sakura. "D'ailleurs c'est quoi ?"

"Secret !" rigola Naruto. "Mais je peux te dire qu'une chose ! Demain, on verra le drapeau français sur les gens qui sortent de la piscine !"

"ça me rappelle qu'Hinata s'est inscrite au cours de natation, section aqua-gym !" se rappella Sakura.

"Merde ! Va falloir que je la previenne !" Paniqua Naruto qui fut arrêté par son imagination qui montra Hinata sous la douche de couleurs bleu avec un peu de blanc et de rouge. "Quoi que..."

"T'as intérêt à la prevenir et arrête de rêver !" Hurla Sakura en frappant Naruto. "Sinon, tu passera un mauvais quart d'heure !"

"Regarder là-bas !" coupa subitement Kiba en montrant du doigt un attroupement de gens vers lequel Sasuke s'approcha pour demander à une fille ce qui se passait..

"Un garçon du lycée de Suna, si j'en crois le symbole sur son sac, a été provoqué en combat pour je ne sais quel raison." répondis la jeune fille en regardant Sasuke les yeux en coeur.

"Un gars de Suna ?" répéta Naruto. "Il serait pas rouquin ? Avec un sac qui ressemble à une gourde de sa taille avec dessiné dessus un sablier ?"

"Il me semble oui. J'ai pas bien regardé !" répondit encore la fille sans quitter Sasuke des yeux sans que ce dernier s'en rende compte.

Naruto foncea dans le tas de gens et se fraiya un chemin pour mieux voir s'il ne se trompait pas. Et là, il vit un rouquin avec effectivement un grand sac en train d'esquiver les coups qu'un lycée de Konoha tenta de lui donner.

"Alors Naruto ?"demanda Sasuke qui arrivé derriére lui. "C'est bien Gaara ?"

"Gaara..." marmonna le blond pour entré dans la zone libre où avait lieu le combat. "Tu as toujours autant de problème où que tu aillent..."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi ?" lui demanda le garçon de Konoha.

"Gaara !" appella Naruto. "Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fais ? T'as piqué sa nana ?"

"J'm'appelle pas Sasuke."

"He ! J'ai jamais piqué de fille à un mec ! C'est Kiba ça !"

"Même pas vrai !" menti l'homme chien car cela lui arrivé de temps en temps. "En tout cas j'ai jamais piqué la nana d'un pote !"

"Ce mec est venu me voir et il à commencé à me chercher des noises." reprit Gaara en montrant son aggresseur.

"Eh toi ! L'abruti qui cherche la bagarre !" hurla Sasuke en parlant du lycéen de Konoha. "Au lieu de chercher la bagarre, tu ferais mieux de partir. Gaara, c'est pas un rigolo pour la baston, et tu as de la chance qu'il ne te l'ai pas montré !"

Le garçon parti sans rien demander sauf qu'il pesta sur les éléves.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Gaara ?" demanda Naruto en regardant le garçon de Suna.

"Je suis venu pour vous parler de quelque chose." répondit Gaara en se rappellant du pourquoi il était venu. "Vous donnez des nouvelles !"

"T'as des billets pour le concert d'un super groupe de rock ?" demanda Kiba avec joie. "Et tu as des billets à nous donner !"

"Non !"

"Tu vas t'inscrire dans notre lycée ?" supposa Sakura.

"Non !"

"Tu t'es trouvé une copine ? J'ai l'impression de parler comme mon frère là !" continua Sasuke.

"Non et oui tu as l'air de parler comme ton frère si j'en crois la description de Naruto !" répondit le lycéen de Suna.

"Bon ! Allons dehors !" proposa Naruto. "Il fait beau et j'ai pas envis de bouffer un truc dégeude la cantine aujourd'hui et on a deux heure de libre avant le prochain cours ! Tu nous diras ton annonce devant un bon bol de râmen !"

"On aurait du s'en douter... Râmen !" pensérent Sakura, Sasuke et Kiba.

Plus tard, hors du bahut, devant un restaurant de râmen, Ichiraku, se trouvaient Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Sakura, Choji et Shikamaru, qui râlait pour ne pas changer et dit :

"On aurait pus aller ailleurs !"

"C'est plus rapide ici ! Et c'est bon !" remarqua Choji.

"Qu'est-ce que tu voulais nous dire ?" demanda Sasuke impatient.

"Je voulais vous dire de faire gaffe. Une bande cherche a faire sa loi dans tout les lycées, aussi bien le mien que le votre." répondit calmement Gaara.

"Une bande ?" demanda Sakura. "Tu sais qui c'est ?"

"Je sais seulement qu'ils se font appeller **_la bande des trois_**." continua Gaara en fermant les yeux et en apportant des nouilles à sa bouche. "On l'appelle comme ça car c'est une bande qui est composé de trois chefs et chacun dirige une sorte de petite bande special. Du moins, c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire. Si j'en savais plus, je me les auraient fait !"

"Ils se prennent pour qui ?" se demanda Kiba. "Quel nom de merde surtout !"

"Et les trois bouffons ? C'est qui ?" demanda Naruto la bouche pleine de râmen.

"Inconnus." répondit le lycéen de Suna. "Personne ne sait qui ils sont..."

"N'importe quoi !" coupa Sasuke. "A quoi cela leurs servirai de vouloir contrôler les lycées ? Et même si c'est vrai, moi je me laisserai pas faire par ses trois couillons et autres menus fretins ! J'obeis à personne !"

"Frimeur !" critiquérent d'une même voix Kiba et Naruto en voyant Sasuke se lever.

"Les seuls personnes que tu écoutes c'est tes parents !" remarqua Naruto.

"Va crever !"

"Bon..." fit Gaara. "Maintenant que vous êtes prévenue. Faite passer ce message à vos amis ou à tout le monde si possible."

"Pour ça, vous pouvez me faire confiance !" s'exclama Sakura fiére d'elle.

"Je vais appeller Haku du lycée de Kiri ! J'espere qu'il a pas changé de numéro de portable !" continua Naruto en sortant un portable avec un porte clé en forme de renard. "A moins qu'il soit au courant !"

"Je me demande ce qu'il deviens d'ailleurs !" demanda Sasuke en se souvenant de la dernière qu'il avait vu Haku, c'est-à-dire à l'hopital pour une opération du coeur.

"Bon. Je ferai mieux de me dépêcher de retourner en cours, j'ai peu de temps avant mon cours de math. A plus les gars !" salua Gaara en partant vers son lycée. "Vous faites pas massacrer !"

"On t'emmerde !" répondirent toutes l'équipe en coeur.

Le soir, après l'entrainement de basket, made in Maito Gai, dans le rotenburo, du côté des mecs, là où se trouvait Naruto, Kiba, Lee, Neji et Jiraiya : le professeur de mathematique.

"Moi qui pensait faire mon anglais après l'entraînement, ça sera dur..." soupira Naruto en baîllant. "Trop crevé..."

"En plus tu es nul en anglais !" Rajouta Kiba. "Si tu veux Akamaru peut te mordre si tu t'endors sur tes devoirs !"

"Non merci !"

"Pourquoi t'es venu au club de basket, Kiba ?" demanda Lee complétement détendu dans l'eau.

"Parce que ça plait aux filles, les basketteurs !" hurla Kiba sorti de l'eau en prenant une big pose de frimeur. "Les filles aiment les sportifs qui se donne à fond pour gagner ! Elle aime les vainqueurs !"

"Bien dit !" remarqua Lee en faisant son signe du mec cool.

"T'es obligé de nous montrer ce que tu cache sous ta serviette en même temps ?" demanda Naruto en lui lanceant du savon.

"Ben quoi ? On est entre mec !" se défendit Kiba en évitat le savon.

"Vous arrêtez de gueuler les jeunes !" ordonna Jiraiya contre le mur de séparation des bains.

"Et vous, vous arrêtez de mater les filles !" hurla Naruto en lui lanceant tous qu'il lui tombait sous la mains.(Savons restants, seau, pierre, Kiba, Akamaru, etc...)

"Il avait qu'a être mixte ses bains !" protesta le professeur. " Et d'abord je mate pas !(En réalité il cherche un trou) Je surveille ce mur ! Pour que vous ne soyiez pas tenter de regarder !"

"Je vois pas je regarderais." répondit Neji calmement.

"Pour qu'un pervers comme vous se retrouve aux milieux des filles ?" Continua Naruto. "Mais comment vous êtes devenu prof ici ? La vieille avait raison de faire ce mur..."

Baf ! Une grosse pierre tomba sur Naruto et on entendit du côté des filles, la directrice, Tsunade, gueuler :

"Rappelle moi encore une fois _la vieille_ et je te trucide !"

"La vache... Quelle force..." remarqua Kiba en regardant la pierre qui semblait être lourde.

"Et elle a pas raté ce pauvre Naruto." continua Lee en regardant la grosse bosse de ce dernier derriére la tête évanouie et flottant sur l'eau. "Tu crois qu'il est mort ?"

"Non ! C'est un solide ! Je sais de quoi je parle je l'ai déjà frappé une fois !" rappella Neji.

"Ouais ! C'est parce qu'il avait fait une photo truqué de toi en fille que tu l'avait massacré !" se rappella Kiba. "Très réussi la photo ! Je me demande comment il a fait d'ailleur ! A l'époque, l'ordi c'était pas trop son truc."

"On peut parler d'autres choses ?" coupa Neji.

"Bon ben, je sors ! Salut les jeunes !" salua rapidement Jiraiya en sortant précipitament du bain tout en evitant d'autres rocher venant du coin des filles.

"Lui, il s'est fait prendre !" Rigola Kiba.

"Dis donc Lee." appella Neji. "Les gars dont vous parler Gaara."

"Oui ? Ben quoi ?"

"Il vous a dis qu'il ne savait pas qui ils étaient ?"

"Oui ! En tout cas c'est ce que m'a dit Naruto et Kiba !" répondit Lee. "Et alors ? Tu sais quelque chose ?"

"Rien du tout." répondit à son tour Neji. "Mais je me disais qu'il serait possible que l'un d'eux soit de notre lycée."

"Quoi ?"

"Tiens Naruto ? Tu sors de ton coma ?" plaisanta Kiba qui avait entendu son ami hurler.

"On le serait si c'est quelqu'un de notre lycée !" réplica Naruto.

"C'est une supposition Naruto. Mais je pense que si Gaara vous a dis de faire attention, c'est surêment à cause de ça !" explica Neji.

"J'vous laisse ! J'ai du travail !" salua Naruto en quittant le bain.

"Tu l'as vexé !" commenta Lee. "Pour lui, c'est pas simpas de pensé qu'il y ait un traitre parmis nous au lycée. Mais je me demande pourquoi il ne veut pas y pensé... Après tout, s'il le connait pas, c'est pas très grave."

"Naruto fais confiance à tout le monde." continua Kiba. "C'est une chose assez spécial chez lui."

"Il veux surtout pas imaginé un traître parmi nous ! Un espion qui devoillerai nos serets !" finissa Neji.

Le lendemain matin, une mauvaise surprise attendait tout le lycée, surtout pour Sakura.

"Ma... Ma salle..." reconnu Sakura choqué.

La salle qui servait à Sakura pour faire le journal du lycée avait été saccagé pendant la nuit. Mais ça ne s'arrêtait pas seulement à ça, la salle des ordinateurs avait connue le même sort.

"Sakura ? ça va ?" demanda Ino en voyant son amie trembler.

"Pauvre niais !" s'exclama soudainement la fille aux cheveux roses. "S'ils voulaient m'emmerder autant, il fallait détruire mon ordi portable ! Tous qui me sert pour le journal sont là dedans et dans des disquettes qui sont dans ma chambre ! Tout est encore sauvé !" (Sakura en son foi intérieur : "Mais si je tenais les bâtards qui ont fais ça, je les castre !")

"Sakura... Tu me fais peur là..." soupira Ino en s'éloignant un peu de son amie. "Mais je vois que tu avais tout prévus !"

"Jeunes gens !" appella Tsunade. "Allez dans vos salles classes maintenant, et attendez vos professeurs. Allez !"

Dans la salle où se trouvaient Naruto et ses camarades, au bout de 30minutes d'attente.

"On aurait Kakashi, je comprendrais pourquoi ça serait long... Mais là, comme c'est la professeur folle, c'est pas rassurant." râla Naruto à moitier endormi sur la table.

"Soit content, tu va pouvoir partir."disait Anko, professeur d'anglais. "La directrice a décidé de vous laissez tranquille aujourd'hui à cause du petit spectacle de ce matin." Tous les élèves quittérent la salle ainsi que le lycée.

"Ouais ! Je vais pas pouvoir rendre ma punition non faite !"

"Pas si vite ! J'ai bien entendu ? Tu n'as pas fait ta punition, ça va mal finir pour toi !" Ricana le professeur.

Plus tard, Naruto sorti de la salle en pleure.

"Qu'est-ce que l'on fout ?" demanda Kiba.

"Moi je vais enquêter sur nos emmerdeurs !" annoncia toute fiére Sakura(For intérieur : Je vais pas en rester là !). "Et j'aimerais des coups de mains."

"Moi je veux bien t'aider !" annoncea Lee qui venez de sortir de son cours avec Tenten et Neji.

"Moi aussi !" suiva Naruto en levant la main. "ça me changera les idées !"

"Vu que j'ai rien à faire... Autant t'aider." disait à son tours Sasuke normalement.

Finalement, tous decidérent de mener l'enquête sur la mystérieuse tempête qu'il a eut au lycée de Konoha. En même temps, Naruto en profita pour prevénir Hinata de sa blague, mais hélas pour lui, le cours fut annullé, ainsi que sa blague.

"ça sera pour plus tard..." pensa Naruto.

**FIN DE L'EPISODE et A SUIVRE...**

_Dans le prochain chapitre : L'identité des trois chefs de la bande des trois sera révélés. Itachi arriva pour aider les lycéens (surtout les lycéennes) et pour mettre de l'ambiance. Mais qui sont les trois chefs ?

* * *

_

Haku : Pourquoi j'aurai eu besoin d'une opération du coeur ?

Yue : C'est parce que dans le manga original Kakashi t'as transpercé le coeur ! Alors je me suis dis que comme tu n'aime pas trop te battre, j'allais faire de toi un gars malade du coeur !

Haku : Ah ouais pas bête ! Mais je fais un peu faiblard là !

Yue : T'es trop gentil pour être costaud ! Et puis, des costaud, y'en à plein déjà ! A bientot pour la suite !

Sondage : Voulez que le viole de Naruto soit raconté en lemon ?


	6. Alvida

**Réponces aux reviews anonymes :**

Neko chan : Merci d'apprécier les deux versions ! Et c'est noté pour le lemon du viol, si on pourra appeller ça un viole !

Altiru : Ok ! Yamato sera prof de jarinage ! Voila la suite ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Petite réunion avant le début de la fic :**

Yue : Bon Naruto ! Les votes sont claires ! Avec deux non prononcés, ln qui est pour et contre, et deux pour ! On va faire la scéne du sommeil abusé !

Naruto : Noooooon !

Tous le reste de l'équipe : On est avec toi ! T'inquiéte pas !

Jiraiya et Kakashi : Ne rate pas la scéne quand même !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Les trois chefs. Alvida des "Amazones"**

"Je peux savoir pourquoi vous venez tous chez moi ?" demanda Sasuke en regardant tout ses amis chez lui, assis dans le salon devant l'ordinateur portable de Sakura. En effet, Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Chôji, Ino, Lee, Tenten, Kiba et Hinata étaient chez l'Uchiwa pour essayer de savoir qui était qui voulait leurs leurs lois dans les lycées. Neji et Shino étaient partis de leurs côté en précisant qu'ils les appelleraient s'ils savaient quelque chose. Les lycées de Suna, Konoha et Kiri étaient tous fermé pour la journée, pour la même raison que le lycée de Konoha, vandalisme d'origines inconnu.

"Allons Sasuke. Pour une fois que tes amis viennent ici tu vas pas les jeter dehors aussitôt ! ça anime cet appartement !" explica Itachi juste derriére Sakura.

"Les filles, faite gaffe ! C'est un dragueur ce mec !" prévena le plus jeune des Uchiwa.

"T'es pas drôle petit frère." Ironisa l'ainé de la famille.

"Alors Sakura ? Tu trouve quelque chose sur les tchatches ?" demanda Lee qui tenez plus sur place.

"Personne ne sait... Même sur les salons de discution de la région je ne trouve rien." répondit la jeune fille. "Et tous les tarés me demande des trucs malsaint contres des infos... Sûrement bidon."

"Itachi ! T'as pas ton portable sur toi j'espère !" demanda Sasuke en suspectant son frère de vouloir faire des truc malsaine.

"Moi ! Mais quels idées ! Sakura, c'est ça ?" demanda Itachi en revenant à la jeune fille.

"Oui."

"Tu devrais utiliser mon ordinateur dans ma chambre, deux ordinateurs valent mieux qu'un ! Demande à quelqu'un de t'aider !"

"Je m'en occupe si tu veux !" se proposa Lee.

"Merci Lee !" remercia Sakura en savant que Lee était une personne sur qui elle pouvait compter.

"Si c'est pour aider, tu peux compter sur moi ! Naruto, Kiba, venez avec moi, je risque d'avoir besoin de vous !" expliqua Rock Lee.

"Dernier porte au fond du couloir à gauche !" prècisa l'aîné des frères avant de laisser le trio masculins partir.

"C'est pas très prudent de les laisser entre eux..." soupira Tenten. "Surtout avec Kiba. à moins que tu veuilles avoir trente-six virus dans ton ordi.

"Neji se plaint qu'il ait pourri son ordinateur avec ses sites porno depuis qu'il a utilisé l'anée dernier pour notre exposé !" se rappella Hinata en se souvenant que son père avait interdit à Kiba de revenir.

"Pas de problème, il est blindé côté protection." rassura Itachi.

"Normal, tu vas sur les sites X !" critiqua Sasuke. "Et tu crée que des problémes sur internets ! T'as intéret d'avoir une forte protection !"

"Mais dite-moi, vous savez au moins ce que vous faite !" demanda l'adulte qui ignorait son frère.

"Avec les trois guignoles dans ta chambre... Non ! Mais avec Sakura, c'est sûre !" rassura Ino. "Donc pour rétaplir l'équilibre... Shikamaru va rejoindre les autres !"

"Pourquoi moi ?" râla le concerné à moitier endormi.

"Parce que ton QI équivaux à celui de Sakura voir plus ! Alors bouge ton cul !" ordonna Ino.

"Galère ! J'ai pas envis d'aider les trois clowns ! Ils savent se qu'ils font ! Ils vont souvent sur internet !" continua à râler Shikamaru en se dirigeant vers la chambre.

Soudain, Naruto apparut dans la salle à toute allure, percutant Shikamaru, en criant :

"J'AI UNE INFO DE TONNERRE ! J'ai pas percuté quelque chose ?"

"Naurto... Enfoiré !" gémit le fils Nara qui avait attéri sur la table ou travailler Sakura qui avait eu le réflexe de retirer son ordinateur portable pour ne pas le trouver en miette.

"Il est toujours comme ça votre ami ?" demanda Itachi en regardant Naruto comme une bête étrange.

"Hélas oui..." soupira Sasuke. "C'est quoi ton info ?"

"Gaara m'a appellé ! Avec Neji, il a su le nom d'un des couillons ! Ainsi que son lycée !"

"Donne moi ce putain de nom que je regarde qui c'est !" s'énerva Sakura en menaceant Naruto avec une chaise. (Sakura en son for intérieurs : "Dès que j'aurais vus sa gueule, je m'en souviendrai toujours et je vais le lui faire payer !")

"Tu fais peur Sakura..." critiqua Ino qui avait reculé.

"Apparament c'est une fille qui viens du lycée de Kiri. Elle s'appelle Alvida Hightjacker... Drôle de nom." répondit Naurto qui avait peur.

"Voyons voir ça tronche à celle-là..." marmonna Sakura avec une veine sur la tempe sur le point d'exploser.

"Comment tu vas faire pour savoir ?" demanda Itachi curieux.

"Disons... que... Je peux entrer sur la liste des étudiants de chaque lycée..."

"Elle me plait cette petite !" pensea tout haut le seul adulte du coin.

"Va draguer les filles de ton âge." réplica Sasuke, batte de base-ball à la main.

"Voila notre mystérieuse fille !" disait Ino en voyant la photo d'une fille aux cheveux noirs et les yeux vert et une peau blanche, qui rivaliserai avec Hinata. On lui donnait 16 voir 18ans.

"Elle a 16ans, on dirait pas, 1m56. Elle a une mauvaise réputation dans le lycée de Kiri. Bagarre, rackette, chantage... C'est pas un ange. Elle doit en chier avec les mecs celle-là ! Mais le plus surprenant qu'elle s'est toujours sortie des problémes que lui causé la justice." continuait Ino en lisant le dossier scolaire de la fille.

"Le profil parfait d'une yankee !" rajouta Chôji. "Manquerait plus qu'elle viole des personnes et elle le profile du parfait détractée !"

"Dis moi Naruto !" appella Itachi. "Tu sais comment tes amis ont eu l'info ?"

"C'est un ami de Kiri, Haku, notre seul contact dans ce lycée. Qu'est-ce que l'on fait ?"

(Sakura en son for intérieur : "On va lui péter sa gueule !") "On continu les recherches ! On ne sait qu'une seule personne, et on veut les trois !" répondit la jeune fille calmement malgrès elle. "Et on a pas assez d'indice pour la denoncer !"

"Faite comme vous voulez, mais moi je vais chez Ichiraku pour manger." explica Naruto en se préparant à sortir.

"Raménes en pour tout le monde !" Hurla Lee depuis la chambre d'Itachi.

"Merci de penser aux autres !" remercia Ino.

"Pour une fois soit utile et merci pour d'aller chercher le râmen !" ordonna Sasuke.

"Vu que tu as voulus partir en nous laissant chercher seul... Ta punition sera d'aller chercher du râmen pour toute l'équipe." continua Sakura.

"Quelqu'un viens m'aider alors !" réplica le blond énervé à cause des autres profiteurs.

"C'est pas faux... Hinata, va avec lui." proposa Sakura les yeux sur son ordi. (Sakura en son for intérieurs un peu emmerdée : "J'enverrai bien Ino mais elle est plus pratique pour les recherches sur ordi qu'Hinata. Je ferai mieux de l'envoyer avec les autres !")

"O... Oui." répondit Hinata un peu confuse.

"Elle est très... Autoritaire." remarqua Itachi à son petit frère. "J'aime les filles comme elle."

"N'en dis pas plus, pervers..." ordonna Sasuke.

"Ino ! Tu peux aller aider les trois autres idiots ? Ton aide sera plus précieuse que celle de Naruto !" précisa Sakura.

"J'veux bien ! ça me permettera de me défouler s'ils font des conneries !" répondit la jeune blonde.

Dehors, Naruto et Hinata marchaient presque côte a côte, la jeune fille resté un peu en arrière, et Naruto râlait.

"C'est chiant d'aller chercher la nourriture des autres. Voir fatiguant. Merde ! Je parle comme Shikamaru !"

"T... Tu sais, il cherche à savoir qui a saccagé le bureau de Sakura." tenta d'expliquer Hinata.

"Justement ! Je leurs ai filé une info qui nous a super aidé ! Moi j'allais prendre une pause et ils en profitent !"

"Mais Naruto... Midi approche... Et... Et il est normale qu'ils aient faim..." remarqua Hinata timidement.

"Alors vengeance ! On mange là-bas en prenant notre temps et on leurs apporte la bouffe après !"

"Je... Je sais... Pas si c'est simpas de leurs faire... ça..."

Hélas, pour Hinata, une fois que Naruo a une idée de ce genre, il est difficile de l'empêcher de le faire, surtout en parlant.

"Au faite Hinata ! Tu fais vraiment parti du club d'Aqua-Gym ?" demanda Naruto curieux.

"Oui !"

"ça te derange pas si je viens voir une fois ?"

"Pour... Pouquoi ?" demanda Hinata qui rougissait.

"Pour le journal du lycée ! Sakura voudra sûrement un article dessus ! Je me proposera pour venir voir comment c'est !"

"Ah... D'accord." répondit Hinata déçu de la réponce.

"Il viendra c'est déjà ça." se consola Hinata sans que Naruto l'entende.

_Chez Sasuke :_

"Des nouvelles de votre coté ?" demanda Lee apparament fatigué de chercher sur internet en entrant dans le salon.

"Point mort..." répondit Sasuke. "Et de votre coté ?"

"On négocie avec des gens... Je laisse Kiba et Shikamaru s'en occupé, Ino viens de le réveiller ! Elle est violente cette fille !"

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ? J'ai faim !" se plaigna Chôji en parlant de Naruto et Hinata.

"Ils ne sont partis que depuis 2minutes environs. Patiente un peu." disait Sasuke en regardant sa montre. "Naruto va vite revenir, juste pour manger ! Je le connais ! Il aime pas perdre son temps pour manger !"

"He Sasuke !" appella Lee. "Tu crois que le match de basket de mercredi prochain aura lieu ?"

"S'il n'y a aucun probléme d'ici là, oui."

"C'est contre quel lycée déjà ?" demanda Ino.

"Contre le lycée de Kiri." répondit Lee. "C'est pas de là d'où viens la fille..."

Soudain, ce fut le silence total dans l'appartement.

"J'ai comme un doute... On a un bien fait de laissé Naruto seul avec Hinata dehors ?" demanda Sakura un peu effraiyé.

"ça fera un boulet en moins. ça lui apprendra d'avoir faim au mauvais moment." répondit calmement Sasuke en espérant un peu.

"Mais non... On se fait des idées, c'est tout." tenta Lee pour les rassurer. "Et comment elle serait qu'il participerait au match ?"

"L'entraîneur à donner la composition de l'équipe aux organisateurs comme le veux le réglemennt, elle aurait pus avoir la liste et les photos des gens !" expliqua Sasuke. "Et puis Naruto n'est pas le meilleur, il sera pas pris pour cible !"

"Tu crois qu'elle le sait ?" demanda Choji.

Lourd silence.

_Dehors à 10 métres de Ichiraku :_

"J'crois que c'est pas pour maintenant que je vais mangé..." disait tristement Naruto en voyant devant lui Alvida du lycée de Kiri. "C'est pourquoi que tu nous barrage la route ?"

"Et tu bien Uzumaki Naruto ?" demanda la fille.

"Non c'est le pape Jean-paul II !"

"Tu es bien de l'équipe de basket du lycée de Konoha ?"

"Non je fais parti de l'équipe de football féminin !"

"Insolent ! Je vais t'apprendre à me parler !" Hurla Alvida avant de foncer directement sur Naruto et Hinata.

Ces derniers en la voyant arriver à vive allure prirent la fuite. Enfin, Naruto avait attrapé Hinata par la main et s'était mis à courir.

"MAIS POURQUOI C'EST TOUJOURS POUR MOI LES EMMERDES ?" hurla le garçon qui fuyait tout en cherchant un chemin tranquille car apparament, Alvida était accompagné de plusieurs filles de son âge, un total de sept filles. "J'comprend le point de vu de Sasuke quand ses admiratrices le course ! Il a de l'endurance et de la vitesse !"

"Laissez-le moi les filles ! ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas amusé contre un gars de Konoha !" ordonna leur learder. "Surtout que j'ai horreur de ses femellettes de Konoha !"

Soudain Naruto s'arrêta net, après une course de cinq minute au milieu d'un parc vide, se retourna en criant super énervé.

"Mais pourquoi je cours ? J'ai juste à vous botter le cul ! Après tout, c'est ce que vous voulez ! Vous allez voir ce que vaut la femellette de Konoha !"

"Mais... Naruto..." tenta Hinata.

"Appelle les autres avec le portable." explica doucement Naruto en lui tendant son portable. "Essaiye de les faire venir ici. En attendant je m'occupe de ces idiotes !"

"Heureusement que peu de personne passe dans ce parc." remarqua Alvida. "On peut se battre librement sans problème. Personne te verra te prendre un paté par une fille !"

"Oh merde... Le parc le plus près de chez Sasuke est à 10minutes à pied... Ils vont mettre du temps a venir..."pensa à voix haute Naruto un peu effraiyé. "Sept filles contre un mec... Kiba serait heureux d'être à ma place."

"Prépare toi à combatre le blondinet ! J'arrive !" prévena Alvida en refonceant sur Naruto.

Naruto se décala sur le côté droit et fit un croche pied à la jeune fille.

"C'est ça ? La terrible Alvida qui a un gros casier judiciére ?" plaisanta Naruto. "Pourquoi tu cherche à me frapper ? C'est quoi ton probléme avec ceux de mon lycée ?"

"Ne cherche pas à comprendre. Et bat toi !" rugit la jeune fille en se relevant.

A chaque fois qu'Alvida tenta de frapper Naruto, ce dernier les évita.

"Heureusement que tu es lente... C'est plus drôle avec Neji car lui c'est un rapide pour frapper !" soupira Naruto. "Je vais devoir m'y mettre pour en finir !"

Après une esquive Naruto colla une bonne droite sur une des joues de son adversaire. La jeune fille fit une voler, en tournant sur elle-même, vers ses amies pour ne pas se relever.

"J'espére n'y pas être allé trop fort." pensa Naruto en realisant l'action qui venez de faire. "Surtout que j'aime pas frapper les filles..."

"On se replis les filles !" ordonna une des filles qui accompagné Alvida.

Tout les filles partirent en emportant leur leader.

Quand soudain, sorti de nulle part, Gaara attrapa une des filles sans que les autres le voient.

"On va enfin avoir des réponces à nos questions !" marmonna le garçon de Suna en tenant fortement les mains de la prisonniére.

"Gaara !" Hurla Naruto content. "T'avais ps cours ?"

"Annulé ! Quelqu'un à relâché toutes les souris et autres bestioles de laboratoires dans le bahut !"

"Les autres ne devraient plus tarder !" disait Hinata en rendant le portable de Naruto.

"Merci ! Maintenant que j'y pense ! T'as toujours pas de portable Hinata ? J'ai pas ton numéro !"

"Non ! Je devais le recevoir par courrier mais toujours rien !"

"File moi ton numéro quand tu l'auras !"

"Au lieu d'échanger vos numéros pour vous appellez en amoureux vous pourriez m'aider ? Cette folle n'arrête pas de gigoter et ça me soule !" expliqua Gaara en était sur le point d'assomer la prisonniére.

_Plus tard, chez les Uchiwa :_

"Vous avez pas le droit d'attacher les gens avec des menottes et de leurs poser des questions !" rugissait la prisonniére de Gaara, attaché avec des menottes sur une chaise.

"Pas plus que de frapper les gens sans motif !" réplica Shikamaru. "Merci Itachi pour les menottes !"

"De rien les jeunes !"

"D'où tu les as eu ?" demanda Sasuke en le regardant comme si son frère était un pervers à éviter.

"J'ai des amis dans la police ! Ils m'ont offert ces menottes pour mes 18ans soi-disant pour m'éclater avec ma nana !" répondit Itachi en souriant.

"Ne jamais poser ce genre de question a ce mec ! Ne jamais poser ce genre de question a ce mec ! Ne jamais poser ce genre de question a ce mec !" se répéta sans arret Sasuke qui avait honte de son frère.

"Bon. Pourquoi ta copine a voulut m'envoyer à l'hosto ?" demanda Naruto.

"Je dirai rien !"

"Non Lee ! Akamaru peut lui lécher les pieds ! Elle avouera tout à ce moment ! Il suffit juste de lui mettre du chocolat sur les pieds mais faudra les laver avant car Akamaru ne léche pas les pieds sales, déjà qu'il le fait pas en général !" disait Kiba.

"Mais non ! Faut lui faire regarder "les feux de l'amours" ! ou alors "le fabuleux destin d'Amélie Poulain" continua Lee. "Sinon on lui fait écouter Jenifer de la star ac' !"

"Plus fort ! On la laisse avec Itachi seul dans la chambre !" rigola le posseseur du chien. "D'un coté, elle pourrait apprècié, sauf s'il est nul !"

"Désoler pour toi ! Mais je suis une bête !" répliqua Itachi.

"Elle voulait donner une chance à l'équipe de basket de Kiri." répondit la jeune fille après avoir entendu les moyen que vont utilisé Kiba et Lee pour la faire avouer sans probléme.

"Ta copine, fait-elle parti de ce soit disant groupe commandé par trois personnes ? Ceux qui veulent faire leurs lois dans les lycées." demanda Gaara avec un air menaceant.

"Je vois que tu es courant, alors inutile de le cacher... Oui."

"Quand ce cas, qui sont les autres ?" redemanda Gaara encore plus menaceant.

"Je sais pas !" répondit-elle précipitament complétement apeuré. "J'vous jure ! Je sais seulement qu'ils viennent de lycée différent ! Kiri, Konoha et Oto ! C'est tout !"

"Lee ! Kiba ! Chercher plus les moyen de torture, elle a tout dis ! En plus vos moyens sont aux bord du sad-maso..." ordonna Sakura. "On la relâche ?"

"Pas le choix... Mais avant, on va lui confier un message pour les trois crétins ! Tu leurs diras que c'est pas la peine de continuer. Et qu'il arrête d'attaquer nos équipes de basket ! On a perdu deux joueurs au lycée de Suna à cause de vous !" hurla Gaara pour terminer.

"Je comprend maintenant pourquoi ils ont annulés le match en fin de mois contre eux au lycée de Suna." marmonna Lee.

"J'ai une dernière !" arrêta Gaara. "C'est vous qui avez foutu la bagaille au lycée de Suna ?"

"Non ! Je crois que c'était des gars du lycée d'Oto !" répondit la demoiselle en voyant le regard menaceant de Gaara. "Relachait moi !"

"Heu... J'ai perdu les clé les gars !" annoncea Itachi qui avait retourné ses poches pour montrer la disparition des clé.

**Fin du chapitre**

_Dans le prochain chapitre : On commencera par le match de basket opposant le lycée Konoha contre celui Kiri, avec les commentaires de Sakura et Haku. Une nouvelle arrivera pour Naruto. Bonne ou mauvaise, ça dépend du sens où l'on l'a prend cette nouvelle. Mais cela ne plaira pas à quelqu'un...

* * *

_

Yue : J'ai eu du mal ne serait-ce qu'un rajout dans ce chapitre ! 

Naruto : Il fatigue ! Eh les gars ! Yue fatigue !

Yue : C'est pas ça ! C'est juste que j'ai du mal avec ce chapitre ! Déjà que c'est la suite du précédent !

Naruto : Pour moi ça veut dire que tu fatigue et que les vacances arrivent !

Yue : Moi je m'en fout je suis en vacance ! Alors j'en profite pour faire mes fics !


	7. basket ball

**Réponces aux reviews anonymes :**

totaly93 : C'est vrai ! Sakura ne court pas auprès de Sasuke et c'est bien comme ça !

aya-chan : Remercie shinna-chan de ma part ! Au cas où je la voie pas ! Voila la suite et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Avant le début, dans les coulisses :**

Naruto : Eh Yue ! T'as rien changer dans ce chapitre ! C'est con ! Trop naze !

Yue : Je trouver ce chapitre très réussi ! Alors j'ai pas trop voulu y toucher !

Naruto : Excuse bidon !

Yue : Allez les gars ! Au boulot !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Le match de basket.**

Mercredi, 20h30, au lycée de Kiri dans son gymnase, deux équipes de lycées différents se disputaient un match de basket, l'équipe de Konoha et l'équipe de Kiri. Les spectateurs hurlérent de joie, encouragaient leurs équipes.

"Cela fait maintenant 5minutes que le match à commencé et aucune des deux équipe n'a mis un panier !" commenta Sakura dans son micro. "A votre avis pourquoi, Haku ?"

"Selon moi, les deux équipes sondent la force de leur adversaire." Explica Haku, éléve du lycée de Kiri. "A mon avis, il ne vont pas tarder à déployer toute leurs force. Je dirais dans... 5ou 10 minutes."

Sur le banc des remplaçants de Konoha, Naruto, Sasuke et Kiba attendaient l'accord de leur entraîneur pour jouer.

"Putain..." lancea doucement Naruto. "Rien qu'avec Lee et Neji, c'est serré. Qu'est-ce qu'il attend notre coach?"

"L'équipe de Kiri fait comme nous." remarqua Sasuke. "Et d'après Lee, l'équipe de l'année dernier jouait violent, et cette année, peut-être encore vue qu'ils ont garder des joueurs et à voir leurs carrure, c'est plus des rugbyman plutôt que des basketteurs."

Sur le banc adverse, tout les joueurs de Kiri mesuraient pres de deux mètres et avec l'air d'avoir la taille d'un demoliseur.

"Sasuke !" les interrompis Gai, leur entraîneur. "Prépare-toi tu entre sur le terrain dans deux minutes."

Très vite, Sasuke se leva et s'échauffa. Ce qui se fit remarquer par toutes les filles dans les gradins.

"L'équipe de Konoha fait entré le numéro 7, Sasuke Uchiwa !" s'écria Sakura heureuse.

"J'ai entendu dire qu'il faisait parti des meilleurs de votre lycée, est-ce exacte ?" demanda Haku en voyant le numéro 7 entré.

"Exactement ! Et surtout, l'équipe contient les meilleurs éléments que l'on puisse trouver. Et avec l'entraîneur qu'ils ont, j'ose pas imaginer les bêtes du basket qu'ils sont !" répondit Sakura sûre d'elle. "Dans votre lycée c'est sûrement pareil !"

"Pour l'entraînement oui ! Mais sans avoir disputé un vrai match, c'est difficile de savoir leurs niveaux ! Ce match va nous montrer si l'entraînement et efficace." avoua Haku en souriant.

Sur le terrain, deux joueurs de Kiri bloqué Lee de ses mouvements, un autre géna Neji, un autre en défence près du panier et le dernier tenta de défier Sasuke qui avait le ballon. Mais l'Uchiwa passa entre ses aversaire et marqua le 1er panier du match mettant la foule dans la joie.

"Après 7minute et 47 seconde de match, Sasuke met le 1er panier !" commenta Sakura heureuse. "Ah ? l'équipe de Kiri change deux joueurs ? Changement de plan ? Allons assister à une contre-attaque ?"

"Je crois que l'on peut dire que le match va vraiment commencé, car le numero 1, Kai Hiwatari et le numéro 5, Domon Akagi sont les meilleurs joueurs du lots d'après mes fiches ! Le jeu va être dure maintenant pour le lycée de Konoha !" explica Haku en regardant la fiche des joueurs qui entrer sur le terrain.

En effet, à peine le match avait reprit que Kai s'imposa avec une vitesse meilleurs que ceux de Konoha, même Lee et Sasuke avait du mal à le gêner, et Domon avec son corps massif, empêcha les joueurs de konoha de tirer aux paniers. L'arrivé de ces deux joueurs avaient même remontés le moral de l'équipe.

"Dix minutes sont passé depuis le début du match et le score est de 7 à 4 pour Kiri !" explica Sakura. "Le score bouge enfin..."

"Apparament il y a du nouveau chez ceux de Konoha, un changement de joueur... Non ! De deux joueurs" corrigea Haku. "Ce sont le numéro 10, Naruto Uzumaki et le numero 11, Kiba Inuzuka qui entre sur le terrain !"

"Alors les gars ? On a besoin des génies ?" demanda Naruto avec un grand sourire dont il a le secret tout en entrant sur le terrain.

"Ils n'ont que trois points d'avance, c'est pas encore fini." soupira Sasuke. "On pourrait se débrouiller sans vous mais c'est une décision du coach alors je vais rien dire !"

"Tu viens de le faire !" remarqua Naruto.

"Naruto ! Toi et Kiba, vous vous occupez de Kai !" Ordonna Lee.

"Tactique des deux solutions ?" demandérent-t-il d'une même voix.

"Oui."

"Vous la jouez pas trop solo les baka !" continua Sasuke.

"On t'emmerde !" répondirent les "Baka" en lanceant un geste obscéne.

Le match reprit et c'était Kiri qui avait le ballon, et évidement comme l'avait prévus Lee, Kai attaqua avec un de ses coéquipiés. Mais à peine qu'il était arrivé en face du panier et qu'il se prépara à tiré que Kiba se mit devant lui lui bouchant la vue. Très vite, le joueur de Kiri fit une passe vers son collégue.

"Mis le ballon est intercepter par Naruto qui fonce directement vers le panier adverse !" hurla Sakura dans son micro. "Fait pas de connerie et fait la passe à Sasuke qui est à ta gauche."

"Mademoiselle Haruno, les commentateurs doivent être neutre." corrigea Haku.

"M'en fout ! Liberté de la presse tu connais ?"

"ça n'a rien à voir !" répondit-il en souriant. "Enfin revenons au match."

"Panier de Neji Hyûga, le numéro 14 après une superbe passe de Naruto ! Qui plus est, c'est un panier à trois points, égalité ! 7 à 7 !"

Nouvelle contre-attaque de Kiri, héla encore interrompus, cette fois par Lee qui piqua le ballon par derriére son adversaire. Arrivé devant le panier, le numéro 5 le gêna, après avoir feinté un tire, Lee, le numéro 4 de Konoha fit une passe à Sasuke qui fit un dunk (marqué un panier en amenant le ballon dans le cercle avec sa(ses) main(s))

"Si tu avais râté ce dunk, je téclatais !" déclara Naruto au dunkeur (ça se dis ça ? Non je demande car je sais pas comment on appelle ceux qui dunk. Si quelqu'un peu me dire, ça serai simpas !).

"ça serait à moi de te dire ça !" contra Sasuke en tapant dans la main de son coéquipié.

Sans avoir eu le temps de se reposé dix secondes, le match reprit, mais cette fois-ci, l'équipe de Kiri était violent, prête à faire des fautes. Ce changement troubla l'équipe de basket de Konoha. Le score était de 9 partout et il restait 5minutes à jouer avant la fin de la 1er mi-temps.

"Va falloir finalement y aller à fond maintenant les gars !" ordonna Lee, le capitaine de l'équipe de Konoha. "Mais donnez-vous seulement à fond à la deuxiéme li-temps. Là on joue défense et contre-attaque si possible."

"En claire, on joue de maniére à décevoir le public mais on leurs sort le grand jeu plus tard !" réctifia Naruto en plaisantant avant de recevoir quatre coups de poings sur la tête avec des "BAKA", lui donnant une bosse.

Durant le reste du temps, l'équipe de Konoha due tout faire pour gêner l'équipe de Kiri, hélas, bourrin comme ils étaient, soit le ballon sortait du terrain, soit l'arbitre donner une faute mais une faute fait par Konoha... Mettant les supportaires de Konoha en rage mais ceux de Kiri en joie et insinué que ceux Konoha étaient de mauvais joueurs, bref, ce qui donnait une mauvaise ambiance. Au bout du compte, à la fin de la 1er mi-temps, dans les vestiaires prèvus pour l'équipe de Konoha, pendant les dix minutes de pause.

"13 à 9 et ils ménent la partie ! C'est un vendu l'arbitre !" hurla Naruto en rage en tapant sur les casiers.

"C'est claire que c'est louche... En plus ils jouaient la comédie lors des fautes nos adversaires." continua Kiba. "ah j'ai mal à la jambe. Il y a eu contact. MON CUL OUAIS ! IL L'AVAIT FAIT EXPRES CE CONNARD ! Même les supportaires l'ont remarqués !"

"Allons le jeunes ! Ne vous emportez pas ! Ce n'est que le début du jeu !" tenta Gai pour les rassurer.

"C'est le début de la deuxiéme et dernière partie du jeu." rectifia Lee. "Mais même vous vous avez vu les injustices monsieurs faite quelque chose !"

"J'ai essayé mais tenté de vous calmer moi je retourne sur le terrain." disait l'entraîneur en sortant du vestiaire.

"Encore 8 minutes avant le retour sur le terrain... Quelqu'un à une tactique ?" demanda Neji en buvant de l'eau.

"Konoha est vraiment pathétique... Je vous voyais plus fort." Fit la voix d'une fille venue de nulle part.

Alvida, avec un pansement sur la joue, sortie d'un coin du vestiaire qui ne pouvait être vu par quelqu'un.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi ?" demanda Naruto encore plus énervé. "Si c'est pour la bagarre, laisse tomber ! On est pas d'humeur !"

"Calme-toi beau blondinet, j'ai même pas envis de me battre. Je suis venue pour vous proposez un petit pari à la place."

"Pas intéressé !" dirent en choeur les joueurs de basket.

"Je sais que vous voulez en savoir plus sur **La bande des trois** dont je faisais partie, mon amie m'a tout dit. Ainsi je suis venue vous dire que si vous gagnez ce match, je vous dirais ce que je sais dessus."

"Attent une minute !" stoppa Sasuke. "Que tu faisais partie ?"

"Je les ai quittée il y a peu. Aller savoir s'ils m'ont remplacé... Enfin bref, je sais des choses quand même !"

"Le pari n'est pas complet, que ce passe-t-il si nous perdons ?" demanda Sasuke calmement.

"C'est simple ! Si vous perdez, le blond il couche avec moi !" hurla-t-elle en sautant au cou de Naruto.

A ces mots, Lee et Kiba avaient la bouche grande ouverte au point de toucher le sol. Sasuke et Neji avaient les yeux grands ouverts plus gros que leurs têtes. Et Naruto semblait un peu perdu.

"ça marche." conclua Sasuke en serrant la main de la jeune fille.

"Sasuke ! T'as fait quoi ?" hurla Naruto en préparant ses mains pour étrangler son ami. "T'ose vendre un pote ? Je suis pas d'accord ! Elle me fout les boules cette nana !"

"On a rien à y perdre voyons !" rassura Sasuke. "Elle, elle risque de perdre la vue si on perd."

"Je dois le prendre dans quelle sens cette phase ?" demanda Naruto encore plus énervé.

"Dite, j'aimerai savoir ! Ma copine a peur des mec maintenant ! Vous lui avez fait quoi ?"

"Demande à ses deux malades !" répondit Sasuke avant qu'Alvida parte.

"Reste une minute avant la repris !" rappella Neji. "On fait quoi ?"

"On va sur le terrain et on fait comme d'habitude mais en plus rapide !" explica Lee. "A moins que quelqu'un ait une autre idée."

"Moi, j'ai une idée. Ecoutaient tous..." proposa Sasuke en demandant à ses camarades de s'approcher.

De retour sur le terrain, l'équipe de Konoha réussi à avoir le ballon et commencea leur nouvelle tactique de jeu. Ainsi que les commentaires mouvementés de Sakura.

"Lee a le ballon, il fonce vers le panier avec à ses côtés Neji et Sasuke." commenta Sakura folle de joie.

"Apparament, l'équipe de Konoha semble avoir changé de tactique." remarqua Haku.

Sur le terrain, Lee sembla gêné par deux adversaires, et il y avait le même problème pour Sasuke et Neji, chacun avait un adversaire. Soudain Lee fit une passe en arriére où il n'y avait personne sauf le dernier membre de l'équipe de Kiri qui gênait personne.

"Mais Naruto attrape le ballon et il fonce directement vers le panier tire et... PANIER !" Hurla Sakura. "13 à 11 !"

"ça c'est un travail d'équipe !" admira Haku pendant que l'équipe de Kiri recommencea à jouer.

La nouvelle attaque de Kiri fut un echec. Sasuke avait réussi à leur prendre le ballon et à foncer en ne faisant que des passes avec Lee et Neji vers le panier, désorientant l'adversaire. La derniére passe fut à Neji qui marqua un panier à trois points

"14 à 13 pour Konoha!" Hurla toujours Sakura. "5 point de gagner pour cette équipe en même pas 5minutes ! ça c'est un travail d'équipe !"

"Encore une fois, Kiri recomence à jouer." continua Haku calmement. "Ils ont l'air un peu énervés."

Le mot était faible car quand celui qui avait le ballon attaqua, il fut bloqué par Naruto, mais l'attaquant lui donnant un coup de coude discret, mais assez fort, dans le bide et mit un panier.

"Eh l'arbitre !" appella Lee. "Y'a faute ! Mon coéquipié à reçu un coup !"

"Désolé ! C'était involontaire !" mentait le joueur alors que l'arbitre accorda le panier et déclara que c'était une faute involontaire.

Dans les tribunes,c'était la fureur chez ceux de Konoha. Les spectateurs hurlérent des phrase comme : "vendu !" "T'as les yeux dans les poches ou quoi ?". Mais cela n'empêcha pas le match de continuer.

"Ne trouvez-vous pas ce match étrange Haku ?" demanda Sakura en suivant la contre-attaque de Konoha.

"Exactement. Kiri joue malin mais s'ils continuent à jouer comme ça, ça va mal finir."

A plusieur repris, les joueurs de Kiri firent leurs coup discrêt pour avoir l'avantage. Soit pour avoir des faute qui les rapproché du panier, soit pour blesser un joueur avec l'excuse bidon "**pas fait expret"**. Mais cela n'empêcha pas Naruo et ses amis de marquer des points grâce au plan de Sasuke.

_"Flash"_

_"La ruse sera notre atout !" explica Sasuke dans les vestiaires. "Par exemple, on lance une attaque à trois habituelle mais quan il nous gêne, Kiba et Naruto se raménerons et on leurs fait une passe."_

_"Et comme Naruto va vite, l'attaque sera surprise et avec Kiba il tente le panier." conclua Lee en frappa son poing dans sa main._

_"Tentaient tous sorte de tactique de ce genre mais varions avec des attaques habituelles, sinon ils pourront vite comprendre nos plans et gagner cette rencontre." termina Sasuke._

_"En gros..." fit Naruto. "On attaque tout le temps et on oublie la défense moi et Kiba."_

_"En gros oui..." soupirérent Neji, Lee et Sasuke._

"Il ne reste que 2minutes à jouer et le score est de 71 à 69 ! Et c'est Kiri qui méne !" hurla Sakura dans son micro. "Bougez vos culs Konoha !"

"C'est vrai que c'est un match très serré au final. Nul ne peut dire qui va en sortir vainqueur." ajouta Haku souriant mais un peu gêné du comportement de sa collégue.

Sur le terrain, les joueurs des deux équipes étaient en nage, ce qui rendaient folles les spectatrices.

"Un panier et on est à égalité." Récapitula Lee à ses amis. "Après on tente l'impossible pour ne pas s'en prendre et refaire un panier. Sauf si on tente un trois points. On joue défence tout le temps après."

"C'est possible mais j'aurais besoin d'avoir une bonne occassion au bon momentsans problème." explica Neji, le seul à réussir un panier à trois points.

"Passe rapide et précis !" continua Lee. "Tous en attaque !"

"Oui capitaine !" concluaérent les garçons avant de se préparé à jouer.

"Les joueurs sont en place et c'est Konoha qui à le ballon." Commenta Sakura.

"Apparament, ils ont l'air d'avoir un plan." continua Haku en les regardant.

"Vous avez raison Haku !" remarqua la jeune fille. "Regardait ! Ils sont que des passes, ce qui à l'air d'emmerder les joueurs de Kiri !"

Sur le terrain, Neji se préparé à recevoir le ballon pour marquer le panier final de ce match. Les secondes lui paraissaient interminable, jusqu'au moment où.

"Kiba ! Le ballon !" cria le Hyûga à son coéquipié.

Très vite, Kiba lancea le ballon à Neji et ce dernier tira le panier.

"INCROYABLE !" Hurla dans micro Sakura. "5secondes avant la fin, Neji Hyûga met le panier final !Mettant le score à 72 à 71 ! Avantage pour l'équipe de Konoha.

Les cinq derniéres secondes n'avaient servis à rien pour Kiri et l'équipe du lycée de Konoha tait proclamé vainqueur de ce match. La joie était à la fête dans les tribunes chez ceux qui encouragaient léquipe de Konoha.

Et pendant ce temps Alvida donna une lettre à Hinata.

"Tu donnera ça au blondinet et son équipe." explica Alvida. "Ils comprendront ce que c'est ! Tu peux la lire si tu veux."

Après ses mots, la jeune fille sorti du gymnase, et Hinata ouvrit l'envelloppe, où ce trouvait une lettre et une disquette.

_"A l'équipe de Konoha._

_Comme promis, voici les renseignements sur le groupe où j'étais. tout ce que je sais ce trouve sur cette disquette. Quand à toi le blondinet du nom de Naruto, je t'aurais une prochaine fois mais sans pari cette fois. En prévision de ce jour, je te donne ce petit cadeau !_

_Alvida."_

Hinata regarda encore une fois dans l'envelloppe et trouva... Un capote.

"Elle se croit où celle-là !" s'énerva Hinata en jetant le préservatif.

Le lendemain, après une bonne nuit de repos, et de fête, Naruto et ses amis se retrouvérent tous devant l'écran d'un ordinateur presque foutu pour lire la disquette, de peur qu'il soit piégé, le tout piloté par Sakura.

"Y'a juste un message !" remarqua Sakura. "Pas très gros en tout cas. Il ne doit y avoir que cinq lignes environ !"

_**"Bien que fasse partie des chef des trois, je ne connaissais qu'un seul des deux autres chef. Celui qui venez d'Oto ! Celui de Konoha ne s'est jamais présenté devant moi, seulement devant celui d'Oto. **_

_**Le seul que je connais s'appelle donc Kimimaro. 17ans, en terminal et le meilleur escrimeur de son lycée. C'est grâce à lui que le lycée d'Oto à remporté les tournoi d'escrime durant ses trois années.**_

_**La seul que je sais c'est que c'est un mec intelligent et qu'il ne m'inspirait pas confiance. Et il se faisait appeller Mr K."**_

"Tu parle d'un nom à la con !" se moqua Naruto en voyant ce nom.

_**"A vous de vous débrouillez avec le peu d'info que je viens de vous donner.**_

_**Alvida."**_

"C'EST TOUT !" Hurlérent tout l'équipe en voyant la fin du message.

**Fin du chapitre.**

_Prochain chapitre : Un peu de détente dans le prochain chapitre, peut-être marrant. Dans le dortoir des filles, ces derniéres subissent un vol pour le moins étrange. Ce qui est volé ? Vous le serez dans le chapitre 7.

* * *

_

Naruto : Rassure nous ! Tu vas modifié celui-là !

Yue : Celui-là, c'est sure, j'ai envis de rajouter plusieurs truc ! Car celui, il me satisfait pas trop ! Je le trouve trop court ! Va y'avoir du boulot !

Naruto : Prend ton temps ! Tant qu'on est loin du pire, je suis content !


	8. le voleur

**Réponces au reviews anonyme :**

aya-chan : Si tu veux savoir, va lire la 1er version de Naruto au lycée ! Pour le match de basket, je me suis rappeller du manga SLAM DUNK ! Mon manga de sport préféré ! J'adore le basket (Sluc de Nancy POWAAAAA !).

* * *

Avant le tournage du chapitre :

Sakura : Mais c'est qu'il a bien bossé cette fois le petit Yue !

Naruto : C'est moi ou je dois avoir plus l'air con que dans la 1er version ?

Yue : Nan ! T'as juste l'air un peu plus endormi !

Naruto : Et je prend des coups en plus ? Merci du cadeau ! T'aime me faire souffrir ?

Yue : Nan ! C'est juste pour bien montrer le coté comique de l'histoire ! Aller ! PLACE A L'HISTOIRE ! Avant je tiens à dire que pour Shinna-chan, je vais spécialement mettre ce chapitre en gras ! Si ça dérange dite le moi ! Je trouverai une solution pour quelle puisse le lire sans déranger ! (j'ai un plan pas de probleme si ça gêne !)

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Le voleur de sous-vêtements.**

**Les jours passaient dans le lycée de Konoha et les nuits paraissaient tranquille.**

_**Chambre de Tenten et Hinata pendant la nuit, 1h56 :**_

**"Hinata... Pourquoi t'as ouverte cette fenêtre ?" demanda Tenten à moitier endormie qui avait sentie le courant d'air.**

**Aucune réponce venez de sa colocataire de chambre sauf des gémissement, Tenten en conclua qu'elle était trop endormie pour répondre. Alors elle se leva pour refermer la fenêtre. Quand elle passa près du lit d'Hinata, elle entendit ce que disait cette derniére.**

**"Non Naruto. Pas ici. Mon père pourrait nous surprendre."**

**"Mais c'est qu'elle fait de beaux rêves cette coquine." Marmonna Tenten en souriant. "Au moins maintenant, je sais c'est qui l'homme qu'elle veut. On en discutera à son réveille."**

**Après avoir refermé la fenêtre, la réveillée retourna se coucher.**

**Le matin, Tenten réveilla Hinata pour se lever et se préparer pour aller en cours.**

**"Allez l'endormie ! Léve-toi et arrête de rêver de Naruto !" ordonna la chinoise.**

**"Hein ? Quoi ?" s'affolla Hinata qui s'était brusquement réveillée à ses paroles. "Comment tu le sais ?"**

**_"Non Naruto. Pas ici. Mon père pourrait nous surprendre."_ imita Tenten en en rajoutant. "Tu parlais en dormant. On voit que les livres du prof épouvantail aide beaucoups. Vous lisez "Carmen E. méne l'enquête" en ce moment ?"**

**"Oui..."**

**"J'me souviens de l'avoir l'année dernière. J'en ai fait des rêves... je t'en parle pas ! Pas étonnant que tu en fasse aussi et je te parie que Sakura et Ino en font de même... Mais avec Sasuke comme acteur pricipal !"**

**"T'en parlera à personne s'il te plait." demanda timidement Hinata.**

**"Je sais pas ! A deux conditions ! La première, tu viendras avec moi en cours histoire de refaire ta garde robe !**

**"Pas de problmème tous ce que tu veux... Même si j'ai pas envis de refaire ma garde robe !"**

**"Et deux ! Tu n'ouvre pas la fenêtre pendant la nuit sans mon autorisation ! Comme hier soir ! J'ai du me lever pour la fermer !"**

**"Mais... J'ai pas ouverte la fenêtre." se défendit Hinata.**

**"Alors qui ?" demanda Tenten en ouvrant le tiroir de ses affaires avant d'hurler un cri d'horreur. Un cri qui alarma tout le dortoir des filles.**

_**Plus tard, dans le lycée vers 7h50 :**_

**Naruto et Kiba allaient en cours tout en discutant.**

**"Les cours du serpant dès le réveil... C'est un coup à nous mettre dans le coma." râla Naruto pas très réveillé.**

**"C'est plutôt pour nous tuer." rectifia Kiba. "On devait dormir ce matin mais il a fallut que ce mauvais prof déplace son cours pour ce matin."**

**"NARUTO !" Appella Sakura derrière le duo qui foncea sur ces derniers.**

**"B'jour Sakura." salua l'endormi. "T'as la pêche."**

**"Viens avec moi ! On a un article pour un numero special demain !" disait Sakura en prenant Naruto par le col de sa chemise pour le traîner derrière elle alors que celuici ne remarqua rien car il s'était rendormi.**

**"Mais et le cours ?" demanda Kiba en voyant ses amis s'éloigner.**

**"Annulé ! A cause d'un vol dans le dortoir des filles ! Et c'est là que nous allons !" explica Sakura joyeuse.**

**"Un vol ? C'est pas plutôt du voyeurisme ? Je demande car avec la caméra trouver dans le rotenburo dans le coin fille la semaine dernière !" demanda Kiba qui se souvenait de la dernière grande nouvelle du lycée.**

**"Non ! Et on recherche toujours le proprio de la caméra !" râla Sakura. "J'espére que c'est pas vous !"**

**"Je suis peut-être un dragueur ! Mais je suis pas un voyeur !"**

**"C'est ça..."**

**Soudain, Sakura, qui commencer à partir avec Naruto, s'arrêta nette et se retourna vers Kiba.**

**"Au faite, tu peux me passer Akamaru ?"**

**"Il est malade. Il est chez ma soeur." explica Kiba.**

**"Zut ! Il nous aurait bien aidé." marmonna la jeune fille en claquant des doigts. "Debout toi ! Fait pas ton Shikamaru et suit moi !"**

**"Oui madame." répondit Naruto, apparament encore endormi voir à moitié dans un coma.**

**"Debout !" Hurla Sakura en lui donnant des baffes spécial réveille.**

**"Pauvre Naruto..." Pensa Kiba qui regarder la scéne avec un goutte d'eau sur la tête.**

_**Plus tard, dans le dortoir des filles, dans la chambre de la volée 8h10 :**_

**"He ben..." s'exclama Sakura en examinant le tiroir de Tenten. "Le voleur t'a rien laissé. Pas un soutif et pas une seule culotte."**

**"Il m'a même pris ceux que je portais hier." soupira Tenten. "Un fétichiste, c'est sûre ! Mais comment il serait entré dans cette chambre ? La fenêtre était fermé et il est impossible de l'ouvrir de l'extérieur on est au 1er étage en plus."**

**Sakura se rapprocha de la fenêtre ouverte et en sorta la tête pour voir juste en bas, marcher sur l'herbe Naruto qui regarder par terre.**

**"Alors ? Tu trouve quelque chose ?"demanda-t-elle au blond.**

**"Que veux-tu que je trouve ? Avec le vent qu'il y a eu hier soir, l'herbe écrasé est impossible à trouver !" hurla Naruto un peu énervé de rien trouver. "Qu'est-ce que je fous ?"**

**"Reste ici ! Je t'envois de l'aide !" ordonna Sakura. "Hinata, va l'aidé, j'ai encore besoin de Tenten et t'es la seul que j'ai sous la main."**

**Pendant qu'Hinata partait aider Naruto.**

**"Il a l'air mou Naruto !" remarqua Tenten.**

**"Il a pas trop dormis cette nuit apparamament !" répondit Sakura. "Pas dormis ? C'est lui le coupable !"**

**"ça m'etonnerait, tu sais pas qu'il est aussi discret qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine !"**

**"C'est pas faux !"**

_**Dehors, juste sous la fenêtre de la victime du vole :**_

**"Mais pourquoi j'ai accepté ce passe temps ? Surtout que j'ai étais pris pour le parti sportif !" se lamenta Naruto assis contre le mur du dortoir. "En plus j'ai pas trop dormis cette nuit et je sais plus pourquoi..."**

**"Naruto ?"**

**"Bonjour Hinata ! La forme ?" demanda Naruto en reconnaissant la fille.**

**"Pas trop... Avec ce qui viens d'arriver à Tenten." répondit Hinata.**

**"Ahhh" bailla Naruto. "Pardon ! En tout cas, c'est un baléze le mec qui l'a volé. Pas faire de bruit, venir dans cette chambre la fenêtre ouverte et volé des sous-vêtements féminins... Il t'a rien volé ?"**

**"Non... Enfin... Il me semble..."**

**"Alors ?" Hurla Sakura par la fenêtre. "Vous avez trouvés ?"**

**"On cherche !" répondit Naruto.**

**"Hinata !" rappella Sakura. "Remonte on a à te parler !"**

**"Noooon !" Pensa Hinata en partant avant de dire. "Fallait pas m'envoyer alors !"**

**"Dormons un peu..." Marmonna Naruto pendant qu'Hinata partait.**

**Au bout de cinq, quand Naruto commencea à sommeiller, un cris se fit entendre, ce qui le réveilla.**

**"Apparament, Hinata a appris une mauvaise nouvelle elle a du se faire voler aussi." conclua le jeune homme en reconaissant le cris de la jeune fille, avant de recevoir quelque chose sur le visage, un morceau de tissu apparament porté par le vent.**

_**Chambre des victimes :**_

**"Apparament, on t'a aussi volé Hinata." conclua Sakura. "Mais seulement trois culottes dont celle que tu avais hier et un soutif que tu portais aussi."**

**Hinata était devenue très pâle. Penser d'une personne avait vue ses sous-vêtements, alors que Naruto ne les avait pas encore vu. Mais surtout, qu'allait en faire cette personne ?**

**"Il est possible que quand Tenten s'est réveillé au milieu de la nuit, le voleur à du sauté discrétement par la fenêtre pour évité d'être vu et en n'ayant pas fini son forfait !" explica Sakura avec une pointe de fiéreté sur sa découverte.**

**"Sakura !" Appella Naruto toujours dehors. "J'ai trouvé quelque chose !"**

**"Monte vite alors !" ordonna Sakura. "Tu as le droit cette fois !"**

**Plus tard, quand Naruto était dans la chambre, ce dernier montra sa trouvaille.**

**"C'est à vous ?" demanda Naruto en montrant un string rouge aux filles.**

**"Je parirais que c'est à Tenten !" disait Sakura. "Je vois pas Hinata mettre ça !"**

**"Pourtant, c'est à elle !" corrigea Tenten. "J'ai réussi à lui en faire acheté la semaine dernière. Mais c'est le seul hélas !"**

**"C'est... C'est bien à moi..." reconnut difficilement Hinata qui rougissait.**

**"Hinata porte ce genre de sous-vetêment ?" se demanda Naruto en imaginant la fille en question portant seulement ce vêtement.**

**Mais Sakura le stoppa en plein milieu de son rêve en lui collant un punch dans la face, ce qui le fit voler jusqu'a la fenêtre, hélas ou heuresement, ça dépendant du point de vu, ouverte, et il fini dehors écrasé sur le sol, voir y être complétement incrusté.**

**"Voila le meilleur moyen de stopper les penser perverses d'un mâle !" affirma Sakura en montrant Naruto.**

**Encore plus tard à l'infirmerie, là où Naruto se trouvait après le coup qu'il avait reçu, ce dernier se réveilla avec un gros mal de dos et dans diverses endroits du corps.**

**"Tu vas bien Naruto ?" demanda Hinata qui se trouvait sur une chaise à côté du lit où se trouvait Naruto.**

**"J'ai mal partout..." se lamenta le jene homme. "Pire qu'avec les entraînements du professeur Maito. Mais sinon ça va !"**

**"Sakura a dit que c'était pour te corriger." explica Hinata en souriant.**

**"Fallait pas dire devant que tu portais ce genre de sous-vêtement ! ça ferait rêver n'importe quel mec ! Sauf peut-être les frigos comme Sasuke et Neji et peut-être Shino, je sais pas trop pour lui !"**

**La jeune fille était evenue rouge pivoine.**

**"Qu'est-ce que l'on fait ?" demanda Naruto.**

**"Heu... Sakura a dit que l'on devant attendre ici." répondit Hinata en sortant de sa pensée. "Mais elle m'a pas dis pourquoi."**

**"Alors attendons..." conclua Naruto. "Mais pourquoi tu es resté ?"**

**"Il n'y avait pas d'infirmière ! Alors je me suis proposé pour rester m'occuper de toi et pour attendre ton réveille !"**

**"T'es gentille ! T'abandonne pas tes ami(e)s !" pleura Naruto avec une pointe de rire.**

**"Si je suis rester, c'est surtout pour être avec toi." Pensa la demoiselle.**

**Silence lourd dans l'infirmerie car les deux amis ne savait plus quoi dire...**

**"Merde !" pensa Naruto. "Je suis jamais resté seul avec une fille. Surtout avec Hinata. Sauf le jour où je devais aider Sakura pour le 1er numero du journal de cette année. Mais là, c'est différent, on travail pas."**

**"Enfin seul avec Naruto." pensa à son tour Hinata. "A chaque fois que ça arrivé, tout a était gâché. Profitons du fait qu'il n'y ait personne. Surtout sans cette folle d'Alivida !"**

**Imagination d'Hinata, elle voit Alvida version tête de démone qui dit "Naruto est à moi !".**

**"Si je la choppe celle-là, elle va pas profiter de la vie ! Elle se prend pour qui pour dire que Naruto lui appartient ? Surtout pour lui donner une capote ! Remarque, j'ai bien fait de la reprendre après l'avoir jeté, elle pourra me servir qui sait ?" repensa la jeune Hyuuga.**

**Soudain, un bruit cassa l'ambiance : le ventre de Naruto qui crie famine.**

**"Etrange..." remarqua Naruto. "J'ai faim comme si j'avais raté la bouffe de midi."**

**"C'est que... Tu as dormis très longtemps et il est 13h25." expliqua Hinata timidement.**

**"Noooon ! La cantine est fermé et j'ai pas mangé ! Remarque... C'est des haricots verts avec du poulet ! Veulent nous donner la grippe aviaire ou quoi ?"**

**Hinata tendit un sandwich à l'affamé et dit :**

**"Comme tu te réveillais pas, j'ai été te chercher un sandwich. Heureusement qu'il y a une boulangerie pas loin qui en vend !"**

**"MERCI HINATA !" remercia Naruto en prenant le sandwich. "Merci d'avoir pensé à moi ! Avec les autres, je mourrais de faim ! Tu as mangé ?"**

**"Oui. J'ai eu le temps de manger."**

**En même pas cinq minutes, Naruto avait mangé en une bouchée le sandwich. Et déclara que c'était un record.**

**"Dis Hinata !" demanda subitement le garçon. "Pendant le match de basket, j'étais comment ?"**

**"Tu... Tu étais super... Pourquoi ?"**

**"A chaque fois que j'essaye de savoir, j'entend toujours Sasuke par-ci, Neji par-là. J'étais invisible ou quoi ? Même Lee commence à avoir un fan club ! Et j'ai entendu son nom quand je demandé !"**

**"Cherche pas à comprendre !" déclara Sakura en entrant dans la piece. "Dis toi que tu as encore besoin d'entraînement !"**

**Très vite le garçon déprima.**

**"Je suis nul..." marmonna-t-il.**

**"Pleure pas ! Car maintenant j'ai besoin de toi !" expliqua Sakura avec un sourire qui faisait peur.**

**"Besoin de moi ?" demanda le garçon apeuré.**

**"Oui ! Alors debout et suis moi !"**

**Le soir venu, le plan de Sakura se mit en place pour attraquer le voleur de sous-vêtement. Dans la chambre de Tenten et d'Hinata, les habitantes du lieu, Sakura et Ino regardérent Naruto parfaitement déguisé en fille.**

_**Chambre de Tenten et d'Hinata, 19h55 :**_

**"Mais pourquoi moi ?" demanda Naruto en pleure.**

**"Tu peux retiré ce déguisement si tu veux ! Mais ce sont les seuls vêtements que tu as ici ! Ceux que tu portais, c'est Kiba qui les a ramené dans ta chambre !" expliqua Ino. "Et puis soit content, ce déguisement se porte aussi bien chez les filles que chez les mecs !"**

**"Justement ! Le club de couture et de théatre se sont pas pétés le cul pour ça ! C'est le costume type chinois que porte Ranma dans le manga "Ranma 1/2" ! Qu'il soit fille ou garçon !" râla Naruto en enlevant les ballons gonflable qui lui servé de poitrine. "Maintenant que je suis dans le dortoire des filles, je les retire ainsi que cette perruque !"**

**"Dommage ! ça t'allait si bien !" se moqua Sakura.**

**"Me faire dormir ici pour chopper le voleur passe ! Mais me faire déguiser en fille, non ! Et puis pourquoi moi ? J'suis pas le seul mec de la bande merde !"**

**"Shikamaru est trop feignant pour nous aider ! Et Choji ne fait pas très fille quand on le déguise !" expliqua Ino**

**"Même chose pour Kiba et Lee !" continua Tenten. "Et Neji refuse de nous aider ! Même s'il fait très fille avec sa coupe de cheveux !"**

**"Et on va pas demander à Sasuke de se déguiser !" souria Sakura.**

**"C'est pas ma journée aujourd'hui..." se lamenta Naruto. "La chance n'est pas au top aujourd'hui... J'aurais dû écouter mon horoscope et ne pas me lever..."**

**"Bon, on vous laisse ! Salut ! Et toi Naruto, fais pas de connerie car tu es ici !" ricana Sakura avec un air de sous-entendue(faut dire, deux filles et un mec dans une même chambre; ce lui qui comprend pas mérite des baffes). "Et surtout, choppe ce voleur ! Je tiens pas à être une de ses futures victimes !"**

**Quand l'heure de se couché fut venu, le trio s'endormient.**

**Dans la salle de bain qui était relié à la chambre d'Hinata et Tenten, dans le condition d'aeration (inspiration venue de Final Fantasy 7 !), une personne de petite taille (1m45) en sortait, remettant bien la grille une fois sorti. Il entrouvis la porte qui séparait la salle de bain à la chambre et vis les filles dans leurs lits ainsi qu'une forme féminine sur un lit au sol.**

**"Va falloir être plus discret." Marmonna l'inconnu. "Attendant encore un peu."**

**"Tu fais quoi dans cette salle de bain ?"**

**"J'attend le bon moment !" répondit la petite personne.**

**"Le bon moment pour quoi ?"**

**"Pour voler ses ravissantes demoiselles..." répondit l'homme.**

**Soudain, il se rendit compte que quelqu'un était derriére lui et qu'il lui parlait et quand il se retourna, il vit Naruto assis sur le lavabo un peu énervé, avec une veine sur la tempe gauche qui était sur le point d'exploser.**

**"Par ta faute, j'ai eu une journée douloureuse alors que j'étais crevé et elle a été humiliante par la même occasion ! En plus je me souviens du pourquoi j'ai pas trop dormis ! C'est parce qu'un con à fait du bruit dans les couloirs du dortoire des mecs, et moi seul je l'ai entendu ! C'était toi ? Si c'est le cas, sache que j'ai pas réussi a me rendormir après ton passage !"**

**"Merde... Je pensais pas être entendu hier soir..."**

**Se rendant compte de la gaffe, l'inconnu sortie très vite de la salle de bain et sortie de la chambre en sortant par la porte pour finir dans les couloirs du dortoir suivi de près par Naruto avec une veine sur la tête sur le point d'exploser.**

**"REVIENS ICI ENFLURE !" Hurla Naruto. "JE SUIS CREVE ET J'AI ENVIS DE DORMIR ! ALORS REVIENS LA !"**

**Le cris fit sortir toutes les demoiselles du pensionnat qui virent passer deux silhouettes dans les couloirs.**

**La poursuite continua jusqu'a ce que au moment où le voleurs sorti du dortoir, Naruto lui sauta dessus et le plaqua au sol.**

**"Pas très futé notre homme ! s'exclama le blond en tenant le voleur. "Voler les mêmes personnes deux nuits de suites ! Faut être complétement con ! Même moi je sais qu'il faut jamais retourner sur les lieux du crime !"**

**Le bruit qu'avait fait leur poursuite avait réveillé "toutes" les filles du dortoirs et ses dernières fut surprise de voir deux garçons devant la porte d'entré du lieu réservé aux filles.**

**Soudain, Naruto eut un vague malaise en voyant toutes ces filles qui leurs jeté des regards noirs et assasins. C'est surtout parce que Naruto était en caleçon.**

**Le lendemain matin, en plein cours d'histoire, Naruto discuta avec Kiba sur l'affaire du vol.**

**"Un gars de terminal ? Ce gars de petite taille ?" demanda Kiba doucement.**

**"Ouais ! Et je te dis pas la taille de son cerveau en plus." continua Naruto. "Gros pour voler des filles discretement mais petit pour répété la même chose qu'il avait fait 24h plus tôt."**

**"Mais pourquoi faisait-il tout ça ?"**

**"Vengeance ! A cause de sa taille, les filles ne voulait pas sortir avec lui ! Et pour de l'argent, il avait prévus de revendre ses sous-vêtements ce week-end à ce qu'il nous a dit ! Et à une personne du nom de M. K !"**

**"Pas très futé de tout dire quand il a était capturé..." remarqua Kiba.**

**"Tu diras tout si tu avais vu Tenten avec une batte de base-ball prête à s'en servir !" continua Naruto avec une point de peur dans sa voix. "Enfin, tout est fini en même pas une journée, je vais pouvoir dormir un peu."**

**"Au faite ! C'est quoi ses marques sur ton visage ?"**

**"C'est juste que j'ai pris quelques coups avant que les filles aient eu le temps d'expliquer aux autres occupantes du dortoirs le pourquoi j'étais là !"**

**"Eh ben... D'un côté, t'as eu la chance de dormir avec des filles mais d'un autre côté... C'était l'enfer..."**

**"Ouais !"**

**"Tiens maintenant que j'y pense ! Lis ça !" ordonna Kiba en tendant un lettre discrétement à Naruto.**

**"T'aurais pas pus me donner ça avant ?" demanda Naruto en regardant la lettre.**

**"ça viens du club de couture !"**

**"Qu'est-ce qu'elles me veulent ?"**

_**"A Uzumaki Naruto,**_

_**Comme convenue dans le contrat, pour avoir emprunté gratuitement un costume, Mlle Haruno nous a accordé le droit d'utiliser votre corps et votre taille pour fabriqué des costumes. Sinon allez vous plaindre à votre patron Mlle Haruno. Mais vous n'avez pas le choix !**_

_**Avec les remreciements de Mlle Chanelle présidente du club de couture et de fabrication de costume."**_

**Naruto, qui lâcha la lettre, était soudainement devenu pâle.**

**"Monsieur !" Appella Kiba. "Naruto se sent pas bien ! Je crois qu'il ferait mieux d'aller à l'infirmerie !"**

**Fin de chapitre.**

**_Au prochaine chapitre : Avec l'aide de ses amis, Sakura tentera d'en savoir un peu plus sur Kimimaro et peut-être même plus sur le mystérieux M."K"... Dans ce chapitre, Sakura, Sasuke et Itachi apparaitrons plus souvent que les autres personnages.

* * *

_**

Yue : Annonce aux lecteurs ! J'ai décider de rajouter de nouveaux chapitre inédit dans ce Remake ! Comme ça, vous serez obliger de la lire ! HAHAHAHA 

Jiraiya : C'est pas con comme idée !

Yue : Mais ce projet ce fera plus tard, peut-être après le chapitre 8, c'est en cours comme projet !

Naruto : Deux fois plus de boulot maintenant ! Enfin, on va perdre le train train quotidien des tournages, c'est déjà ça !

Yue : Voici un sondage ! Je souhaite changer le titre de cette fic et mettre "Naruto et compagnie au lycée The remake !" Alors ? Je le fais ou je laisse comme ça ?


	9. Mister K

**Reviews "anonymes" :**

kakashi-le-meilleur : Itachi apparat dans ce chapitre ! Pas dans le 9 ! Bonne lecture !

aya-chan : Le rire est mon but premier dans la vie ! Même si je suis piétre blagueur, j'ai envis de faire une bd qui donne le sourire aux lecteurs (c'est pas gagné, j'ai pas encore commencé les planche des 1er pages...)

* * *

**Avant le tournage :**

Naruto : Encore une fois, tu as rien changé ! T'es NAZE !

Yue : Mais ! J'ai plein de fic sur le feu ! Et surtout, j'ai pas réussi à changer ce chapitre ! C'est pas un chapitre que j'ai envis de modifier ! Mais le prochain sera mieux ! Du moins j'espére...

Sasuke : Tu devrais faire de la politique, parce que là, on dirait un politicien qui fait des promesses qu'il tiendra pas !

Yue : Non merci, ça fait pas classe avec les filles ! Autant être prof ! Pas vrai Itachi ?

Itachi : Cette fic le prouve !

Sasuke : Je suis entouré de pervers !

Yue : Place à l'histoire !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Kimimaro du lycée d'Oto.**

Dans la salle du journal du lycée, Sakura, la directrice du journal, tapa sont dernier article pour le prochain numéro, sans l'aide de Naruto.

"J'ai dû faire une erreur en ordonnant à Naruto d'utilisé son corps pour aider les folles de la couture..." soupira la jeune fille. "Je suis obligé de tout faire. Mais le pire que que je peux pas m'amusé à faire des recherches plus poussé sur ce Kimimaro et ce Mister **K**..."

"Salut les jeunes ! On m'envois ici pour réparer un ordi ! Tiens ! Mais c'est la petite Sakura !"

C'était Itachi qui venez d'entrer dans la salle.

"Itachi ?" demanda Sakura complétement surprise. "Qu'est-ce que tu fout là ?"

"Je viens ici pour remplacer votre ancienne prof d'informatique !"

"La femme enceinte ?"

"C'est ça !"

"C'est pas trop tôt, j'ai crus à plusieurs reprise qu'elle allait accouchée en classe !"

"Enfin bref, il parait qu'un des ordinateurs du journal du lycée fait des siennes." continua l'aîné des Uchiwa.

"Ouais ! Chôji a renvers son coca, par accident, sur la tour qui marchait !"

"J'aurais préférer un virus dans l'ordi que du coca... Mais dis moi, tu es seul ici ?"

"Eh oui..." soupira la jeune fille. "Un petit problème m'a fait perdre le seul collégue pour un petit moment."

"ça te dirait que l'on apprenne à mieux faire connaissance ? J'ai besoin de causer quand je répare !"

"Si tu veux pas être viré, évite de draguer les élèves." répliqua Sakura.

(Sakura en son for intérieur : remarque.. Je prendrais bien le risque ! Il est pas mal !)

Déçu, Itachi demonta l'ordinateur pour l'examiner et après une courte examination.

"C'est une vraie cafetière ce truc !" râla Itachi. "Cet ordi est vraiment foutu, il va valoir en prendre un neuf..."

"Tu crois que le lycée va nous en payer un autre... Déjà que le bordel de la dernière fois à gouté un gros paquet de pognon !" disait Sakura en regardant le plafond. "En plus, j'ai besoin des documents qui sont dedans pour demain. Pour finaliser le journal de lundi prochain !"

"C'est bon, j'ai compris... Je garde sa mémoires et demain je te raméne un ordi que je dois avoir et j'y met la mémoires de cette ordi. ça ira ?"

"Merci !" remercia Sakura avec le sourire. "Tu me sauve la vie ! Et celle du journal du lycée !"

"De rien, tu me redeveras ça !"

Soudain, Sasuke arriva en disant :

"Sakura ! Tu n'aurais pas vue mon frère ? Il parait qu'il vient travailler ici, c'est vrai ?"

Sakura ponta du doigt le frangin et quand Sasuke le vit, il se tira en fermant la porte en criant que c'était un cauchemard.

"Mon petit frère m'adore ! ça se voit !" déclara Itachi avec un sourire moqueur.

Soudain Naruto entra à son tour dans la salle furieux et alla vers Sakura en tapant du pied.

"Il me reste combien de temps avant que ta dette soit payé ?" demanda le blond en regardant Sakura énervé.

"T'en as pour une bonne semaine encore !" répondit Sakura souriante.

"Une semaine ? Une longue semaine à essaiyer des robes pour ses crétins du club de théatre ? Je vais pas tenir !"

"Tu met des robes Naruto ? Je savais pas que mon frère avait un ami très féminin... Qui aimait se travestir !"

"Toi le dragueur à deux balles la ferme ! Quand on connait tes connaissances t'es le mec le plus douteux !"

"Comment ça ? J'ai des amis tout à fait normaux. Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?" demanda Itachi en regardant Naruto en rigolant car il l'imaginait en robe.

"Un catcheur avec une face de requin ! Une folle qui fait de la poterie plus que douteux ! Un producteur de film porno ! Un mec qui tient un boutique qui vend des affaires de fétichiste ! Et si je fais la liste complete, j'en aurais pour des heures ! Aussi bien les gars suspect que les mecs honnête !"

"Tu connais vraiment du monde Itachi ?" demanda Sakura admirative.

"Disons que j'ai pas mal de relation dans cette ville ! Même en dehors !" se vanta Itachi. "Je dois être le mec le plus connu du monde ! Mieux qu'une star !"

"Tu pourras peut-être m'aider !" proposa Sakura souriante.

"Ah oui ? Mais j'y gagne quoi moi ? Mes services ne sont pas gratuit !" continua Itachi le sourire aux lèvres.

"Compte pas sur moi pour payer ta dette ! J'ai assez d'emmerde ! Salut !" salut Naruto en laisant les deux arnaqueurs en pleine négociation.

"Laisse tomber l'argent !" proposa Sakura. "Trouve un autre moyen ! Et pas de truc sexuel !"

"On verra ça plus tard si tu veux ! C'est pourquoi ?"

"Je recherche des infos presonnel sur une personne Kimimaro du lycée d'Oto !"

"Le champion d'escrime interlycée ?"

"Ouais ! Lui-même ! Alors ?"

"Rien de plus simple, j'ai un ami qui l'entraîne au lycée d'Oto. Mais il aimerait bien changer de lycée, là-bas c'est bourré de voyous ! Même les flics les évite ! Je me demande comment il fait le vieux Orochimaru pour donner ses cours là-bas..."

"Oublie ses questions débiles ! J'ai besoin de ses infos le plus vite possible !"

Itachi sorti son portable, composa un numero et au bout d'un petit moment :

"Yo Hoshi ! C'est Itachi ! Je t'appelle car j'ai ici une fan de ton meilleur escrimeur... Non, Kimimaro ! Hein ? Il a quitter le club ? Merde... Sur qui j'vais parier au prochain championnat d'escrime interlycée..."

"Il est pas ordinaire ce nouveau prof ! Evitons de mettre les parents au courant..." marmonna la jeune fille.

"Je t'appellais car la jeune fille aimerait en savoir plus sur Kimimaro, tu pourrais l'éclairé ?" Court silence d'environ 5minutes. "Ok merci à un de ses quatres !"

"Alors ?"

"Il ne sait rien de personnel sur ton bonhomme ! Mais il m'a filé une adresse internet ! Crée par ses plus grande admiratrice !"

Plus tard, sur le net, l'adresse donné était celui d'un site sur Kimimaro crée par son fan-club.

"La dernière news de ce site date d'hier !" remarqua Sakura. "Regarde !"

Sur l'écran Itachi lut à haute voix ce qu'il y était écrit :

"_Kimimaro a officiellement quitté le club d'escrime endisant qu'il avait d'autre chose à faire cette année_. _Le seul renseignement que nous avons, c'est qu'il eux aidé un ami du lycée Konoha... S'il est ami avec quequ'un de ce lycée de blaireaux, c'est que son ami n'est pas comme les autres. On se demande qui c'est ce mystérieux ami !_ Sakura ? Tu fais quoi ?"

"J'ai une disquette special pour ces filles, je vais leur envoyer ça sur le site tu vas voir, mais plus tard ! Pendant que je cherche qui pourrait être en contact avec ce mec, prend ma place et dis m'en plus sur ce gars !" ordonna Sakura à moitié énervé.

Pendant que Sakura chercha sa surprise, Itachi obeissa à sa demande et dit :

"Apparament, c'est un élèves modéle. Un génie dans un corps d'Apollon d'après ses nanas !" explica Itachi tout en lisant des infos. "Je comprendrais jamais les goûts des filles !"

"Ben voyons... Quand j'ai vu sa tronche j'ai crus qu'il dormait à moitié, il me faisait penser à un somnanbule !"

"Je crois qu'il y a une video qui plairait qu'aux filles là !" continua Itachi. "Kimimaro sous la douche des vestiaires des garçons. Ces filles sont de vrais petites perverse !"

"Et elles nous traitrent de blaireaux ? Elles vont souffrir !" s'exclama Sakura avec un sale sourire en montrant sa disquette cadeau.

"Je leur envois ?" demanda Itachi en tendant sa main pour avoir la disquette.

"Pourquoi toi ?"

"Par amusement !"

"T'es pas normal comme prof..."

"J'ai pas envis d'être un prof normal ! J'aurais l'air d'un con si je l'étais ! Moi je veux être un prof cool !"

"T'as trop lu **G.T.O.** !"

"Ben quoi ? J'ai le droit de lire ça !"

Plus loin, dans la bibliothèque, Sasuke s'y cachait pour éviter son frère.

"Je l'ai déjà tout les jours au domicile, je veux pas l'avoir dans mon bahut... Il va me foutre la honte." Marmonna l'Uchiwa. "Bordel ! Dieu même pas ou quoi ?"

Soudain, Sasuke entendit une conversation téléphonique.

"Inutile de lui trouver un remplaçant pour cette idiote, Kimimaro ! Elle a réussi parfaitement sa mission ! Nous faire connaitre ! Maintenant, c'est à nous de nous faire la suite ! Bon je te laisse avant que je sois découvert !"

Une fois la conservation terminé, l'inconnu sorti de la bibliothéque et Sasuke le reconnut aussitôt.

"Kabuto ? C'est lui le traitre ? J'en connais qui vont apprécier cette nouvelle !"

Plus tard, Sasuke était dans le bureau du journal pour parler avec Sakura et, à son plus grand malheure, son frère.

"Kabuto ? Le meilleur étudiant de tout les lycées réunis ? Ce serait Lui le mystérieux mister "K" ?" demanda Sakura qui n'avait pas trop compris.

"Si c'est pas lui, c'était son sosie qu'on a jamais vu ! Ou j'ai mal entendu !" répliqua Sasuke un peu énervé.

"Calme petit frère !"

"Toi ! Tais-toi !"

"Sasuke ! Calme toi ! Et merci de nous avoir expliqué tout ça. Mais... c'est pas assez comme preuve ! Attendons !"

"Pfff..." souffla le plus jeune de Uchiwa.

"Nous sommes de retours à la case "on est dans le brouillard"..." soupira Sakura.

"Sinon... On peut sacrifié l'autre idiot de Naruto et avoir des informations venant de la folle, Alvida." suggéra Sasuke sans remord.

"Elle nous a déjà tout dis !" rappella Sakura.

"J'en serais pas très sûr, moi !" marmonna Sasuke.

"Si cette nana est vraiment dingue de Naruto, elle a sûrement des info en plus." expliqua Itachi qui avait suivit l'histoire.

"Et pourquoi ?" demanda Sakura qui ne suivait les pensé du nouveau prof.

"Elle voudra sûrement faire un échange d'info en échange de l'autre idiot !" expliqua Itachi avec fiéreté sur sa découverte.

"Vous vendrez un compagnion à une folle contre des info peut-être pas sûre..." demanda Sakura complétement choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

"Si c'est ce qu'on vendait... Oui !" déclara Itachi.

"M'en fout, moi ! On sacrifie les idiots, ça sera pas une grande perte." explica Sasuke sans se moquer.

"On est pas sorti de l'auberge..." soupira Sakura en voyant que tous ça aller durer longtemps.

**Fin du chapitre.**

_Au prochain chapitre : Temari la soeur de Gaara s'est fait largué par son petit ami. La bande de copine du lycée de Konoha organise une pyjama partie pour lui remonter le moral ! Et pendant ce temps, les mecs seront chez Naruto pour regarder un match de basket et pour une réunion entre mec...

* * *

_

Naruto : Et fait quelques chose à part refaire l'orthographe du chapitre !

Yue : Ta gueule ! J'y compte bien pour ce chapitre ! Bon ben comme certain l'ont remarqués, j'ai changé le titre mais pas comme il faut ! J'espére qu'il vous plaira !


	10. soiree entres amies

**Réponces aux reviews anonyme :**

aya-chan : t'as un prof un peu comme Itachi ? ça doit faire bizarre de l'avoir ! Surnomme le Itachi dans ce cas ! Voila la suite !

Hoshiya-chan : Désoler pour les fautes mais si les fautes n'existait pas, le monde serait bien ennuiyeux si tuv eux mon avis ! Voila la suite !

**

* * *

Avant le tournage :**

Naruto : Pourquoi je joue aux jeux vidéos avec Sasuke ?

Yue : Tu joue pas avec lui ! Mais CONTRE lui !

Sasuke : Même pas capable de lire convenablement un scripte !

Naruto : Je t'emmerde !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Petites soirées entres ami(e)s.**

Samedi soir. Une des meilleurs soirée pour organiser une petite réunion entre mecs ou entres filles(aussi pour passer une soirée avec sa copine mais c'est pas le théme de ce chapitre). Naruto, Kiba, Shino, les deux frères Uchiwa, Shikamaru, Choji, Gaara et son frère Kankuro vont se retrouver pour regarder un match de basket (prenez les équipes que vous voulez, moi j'imagine le Sluc de Nancy contre Paris Mais vous pouvais en choisir des autres !) chez Naruto.

Hinata, Sakura, Ino et Tenten étaient présente chez Tenten, dont les parents étaient absents, s'étaient réunies pour consoler Temari, qui s'était fait larguer par son mec, et cette dernière était mi-énervé, mi-malheureuse, presque en larme, et une fille dans cette état... ça fait peur.

_Chez Naruto, 20h45 :_

"C'est bon les gars ! La pizza va arrivé dans 30minutes environ !" rassura Itachi en raccrochant son téléphone. "Prions que ce soit une magnifique livreuse !"

"Si tu as commandé les sept grosses pizzas comme prévus, on aura peut-être deux livreuses !" s'exclama Kiba avec Akamaru qui aboiyait pour montrer qu'il était d'accord avec son maître.

"Tant que tu drague une livreuse de pizza et pas une élève, je dirais rien... sauf que tu es soulant à force !" critiqua Sasuke sans regarder son frère.

"Jaloux !"

"Nan ! Protecteur !" termina le plus jeune des frère.

"Bon ça suffit vous deux ? Vous êtes lourd à vous engueuler comme ça !" râla Shikamaru.

"Mais pourquoi il est là aussi la grande asperge ?" demanda encore Sasuke en parlant de son frère.

"Sans moi, vous n'aurez pas de la pizza à volonté vu que c'est moi qui paie ! Quelque chose à dire ?" expliqua Itachi en souriant.

"Eh Gaara ! Comment elle va ta soeur ?" demanda Shikamaru pour changer de sujet.

"Mieux vaut séloigner ! Elle tuerait tout les mecs qui sont près d'elle, même nous ses frères..." soupira Gaara. "Elle me fait peur quand elle est comme ça..."

Toute la bande de joyeux lurons regardérent Gaara.

"Si elle arrive à faire peur au célébre Gaara, c'est quelque chose cette fille." marmonna Itachi avec un sourire sadique, avant de recevoir un verre d'eau dans la tronche signé Sasuke qui disait que c'était une plaie son frère.

"Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?" demanda Itachi.

"Parce que t'as une sale tête !" répondit froidement Sasuke.

_Chez Tenten, pendant ce temps :_

Les filles admirérent Temari qui jouer au fléchette sur une ancien photo de son ex en entier, où ses parties intimes servaient de centre de la cible, et sa tête faisait partie des points merdiques, un point.

"Temari... Tu vise vraiment bien..." remarqua Hinata en voyant les fléchettes toujours dans le mille, jusqu'au moment qu'elle n'avait plus de munition.

"ça défoule !" s'exclama Temari joyeuse. "C'est marrant ce jeu mais on s'en lasse trè vite... Surtout quand on a massacré les parties du centre !"

"On peut passer à autre chose ?" demanda Ino. "Histoire de se changer les idiots !"

"En plus ! Il y a d'autres mecs dans le monde !" continua Tenten en rangeant le jeu de fléchettes.

"Ouais mais trouve moi un seul mec qui ne risque pas de te tromper avec une plus jeune que toi !" demanda Temari un peu dégouter. "Surtout un qui ne veut pas que ton cul dans leur pieu !"

"En claire, un mec fidèle et beau !" résumérent Ino et sakura d'une même voix.

"Tout les garçons ne sont pas comme ça." répondit Hinata timidement. "Des pervers qui cherchent plein de fille !"

"T'es naïve ma pauvre petite ! Les mâles ont tous une face caché ! Derriére leurs cotés simpas, se trouvent des pervers qui veulent ta virginité ! Ou encore profité de toi au lit pour leurs fantasme à deux balles !" expliqua Temari en regardant Hinata dans les yeux comme pour l'hypnotiser alors que cette derniére était rouge comme une tomate.

"M'en fout si c'est pour les fantasme de Sasuke !" affirmérent Ino et Sakura d'une même voix.

"Vous avez pas d'autres personnes en tête ?" demanda Tenten complétement blasée.

"Personne !" affirma Ino.

"Peut-être Itachi ! Mais comme mainteant c'est un prof, je ferai mieux de l'oublier !" continua Sakura.

"Lui au moins il montre son coter dragueur sans aucune humilité..." souffla Tenten à Temari. "Mais va savoir si c'est un fidèle !"

_Chez Naruto, plus tard :_

"C'est sûrement les pizzas ! Au moment où le match commence... Surtout ne bouger pas vos culs pour répondre ! Je reviens vite !" expliqua Naruto en se levant de son canapé pour se dirigé vers la porte alors que ses amis étaient à fond dans le match, même Itachi qui voulait au début être le premier à y aller dans l'espoir d'y voir une fille ne bougea pas tellement il était à fond dans le match.

Une fois la porte ouverte.

"Bonsoir ! Domino Pizza ! C'est bien ici que l'on a commander sept pizzas royal, special soirée sportif entre mec ?" demanda le livreur qui était en réalité une livreuse avec une casquette.

"Oui c'est ici !" affirma Naruto en prenant les pizzas. "Oh les blaireaux, j'ai besoin d'aide !"

"J'arrive !" affirmérent deux affamés qui s'appellaient Choji et Kiba, en se levant pour rejoindre Naruto.

Sur place, les deux derniers garçons prirent chacun des boîtes de nourriture Italiennes pendant que Naruto payait la livreuse. Mais cette derniére sauta au cou du garçon, qui tomba sur son dos, sous les yeux énormes de ses camarades.

"Mon Naruto adoré ! Je savais pas que tu habitais ici !"

C'était Alvida. Vous savez la folle qui veut Naruto.

"J'ai bien fait d'aidé mon cousin à livrer ses pizza ce soir !" continua cette derniére.

"Bon ben Naruto ! Comme tu es chez toi, tu sais où se trouve ta chambre !" s'exclama Kiba avec un sourire sadique.

"J'aimerais bien la voir mais ce soir je travail ! Alors comme je sais que tu es ici ! Je viendrais une autre fois ! A plus mon chéri !" salua Alvida en partant avec l'argent.

"Dite moi que je rêve." supplia Naruto.

"Non !" répondit Kiba. "La livreuse veut un pourboir en nature. Petit veinard !"

"On partira dès que le match sera fini t'inquiéte pas !" rajouta Choji en partant vers le salon avec les pizzas.

"Bande de nazes ! Vous voulez ma mort ?" hurla Naruto. "C'est une folle ! Je tiens à ma vie !"

"Mais tu connaitras la meilleurs mort que les hommes rêvent ! Au lit en pleine action !" continua Kiba rêveur.

"J'aimerai mieux vivre encore un peu..." Pleura Naruto. "Personne eut ma place ?"

"T'as place pour faire quoi ?" demanda Itachi quand il arrivérent dans le salon.

"Parce que la livreuse veut un pourboire en nature !" expliqua Kiba. "Mais cet idiot veut pas !"

"Moi je suis d'accord pour prendre ta..."

BAF

Sasuke venait de frapper son frère pour l'empêcher de finir sa phrase.

"T'es sûre que c'est ton frère ?" demanda Gaara en regardant un Itachi qui râlait car on voyait pas souvent de fille sur les terrain de basket.

"Ouais mais lui n'a pas suivi la bonne éducation ! Il n'écoute jamais ! Et voila ce que ça a donné !" marmonna Sasuke.

_Plus loin, du côté des filles chez Tenten :_

"Et moi je te jure que ce feignant ne fait pas parti des pervers ! Il trouverait ça trop fatiguant de jouer les pervers !" affirma Ino en parlant de Shikamaru.

"Et Shino sait se contrôler lui ! Neji aussi je pense..." expliqua à son tour Hinata en hésitant un peu.

"Ceux sur qui tu peux être sûre qu'ils te sauteront dessus, ce sont Kiba, Itachi et peut-être Lee. On peut pas trop prevoir ses reactions à celui-là !" continua Sakura en faisant le tri des pervers parmis leurs amis. "Mais je crois pas que ce soit un obsédé !"

"On a de drôle de connaissance..." soupira Temari. "Enfin bref ! Des mecs bien se font rare..."

"Mais j'y pense ! On sait pour moi, Ino et Sakura quels sont les hommes que nous rêvons mais pas pour Tenten et Hinata !" disait Temari pour changer de sujet. "Moi j'ai personne en vu, et Ino et Sakura visent presque les même mecs, c'est à dire, Sasuke ! Et vous deux ?"

"Moi ça sera Neji !" s'écria Tenten. "J'aime son côté sérieux ! Sinon un peu Kiba ! J'aime les hommes avec un côté sauvage !"

"Et toi Hinata ?" demanda Ino impatiente.

"Dis leurs sinon je rache le morceau !" menacea Tenten.

"Je...je sais pas... J'ai un peu honte..." avoua Hinata.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

"Sauvée..." soupira Hinata.

"Je vais ouvrir ! C'est sûrement les pizzas ! On continuera cette discussion quand je reviendrais !" expliqua Sakura en se levant pour aller vers la porte.

"Bonsoir ! Trois pizzas special régimes c'est ici ?" demanda Alvida qui venez faire une nouvelle livraison pour cette soirée.

"Tu fais les livraison de pizza toi ?" demanda calmement Sakura en reconnaissant la jeune fille.

"T'occupe ! C'est soirée special ou quoi ? J'ai rencontré vos potes chez mon petit blond ! Maintenant vous... Heureusement que vous êtes mes derniers clients. ça me fatigue tout ça !"

"Voila ton argents et salut !"

"Heu attend ! Je voulais savoir ! Le blond ! Naruto ! Il est célibataire ou je dois devenir sa maîtrese ?"

"Le jour où une fille s'intéressera à Naruto, le plus parfait idiot et le plus grand blagueur que la terre ait porté, n'est pas encore arrivé ! D'habitude je dirais que tu n'est pas le type de Naruto mais il faudra bien le casé le bonhomme ! Alors vas le voir et saute lui dessus, je m'en fout, pour une fois je suis de l'avis de la famille Uchiwa, prend le ! j'en ai marre que l'on me dise que l'on te devrait te le donner !"

"Merci ! Salut !" salua la livreuse super contente en partant.

Très vite, Sakura retourna vers ses copines pour finir la dernière discution. Pour savoir plus tard qu'elle venait de faire une boullette quand elle a appris qu'Hinata aimait Naruto.

"Seigneur ! Fait en sorte que la folle n'aille pas voir Naruto !" Pria Sakura sans que ses amies la voient. "Mieux vaut rien dire à Hinata, elle pourrait en tomber malade..."

"Un problème Sakura ?" demanda Hinata qui trouva l'attitude de son amie bizarre.

"Non non ! Rien !"

_Plus tard du coté des "hommes" à la fin du match de basket :_

"Je me suis bien fait chié en regardant ce match !" Râla Shikamaru.

"Même les spectateurs sur place se sont fait chier." continua Shino.

"J'en ai même vu un lire un roman tellement c'était chiant !" rajouta Kiba.

"C'est sûre !" Approuva Sasuke. "Même des gamins de dix ans jouent plus rapide et font plus de panier ! Et ça sera plus intéressant !"

"C'est sûre que 57 à 40... c'est pas un score intéressant." rajouta Naruto.

"Y'en a un qui est content par contre !" remarqua Neji en regardant Itachi au téléphone.

"J'attend l'argent demain matin ! J'adore parier avec toi !" disait Itachi au téléphone.

"Naruto ! Où est le téléphone ? Je dois appeller les flics !" demanda Sasuke qui en avait complétement marre de son frangin.

"Laisse tomber... Il sortira facilement de prison..." dirent en choeurs tous les garçons sauf Sasuke et Itachi.

"Bon c'est tout ça mais on fait quoi ?" demanda Lee.

"Et si on regarder le catch féminin !" proposa Kiba.

"C'est la semaine prochain !" remarqua Itachi qui connaissait les jours des matchs de catch sexy.

"Moi je rentre chez ! Pas envis de rester avec une bande de mec toute la nuit !" déclara Neji en se preparant à partir.

"Je suis d'accord avec lui ! Salut les mecs !" Salua Kiba en sortant directement et le premier de l'appartement.

"Je ferais mieu de rentrer, demain je dois aider mon père a refaire ma chambre !" expliqua Shino en se préparant a sortir. "J'vous dis pas le bordel pour retirer mes affaires !"

"Parce qu'il y a beaucoup de chose dans ta chambre ? Je dois voir ça !" remarqua Naruto.

"C'est fatiguant de rentrer chez soi mais faut bien rentrer sinon ma mère va me tuer." expliqua Shikamaru dégouté.

"Moi aussi je ferai mieu de rentrer, mes parents sont comme ceux de Shika et j'ai pas envis de mourir aujourd'hui." continua Choji.

"Nous on rentre quand on veut !" disait Itachi en parlant de lui et son frère.

"Et ils font confiance à cette ahurie !" critiqua Sasuke en pointant du doigt son frère.

"Mes parents me font entierement confiance alors je peux rentrer tard si je rentre pas bruyament ! Et tant que je fasse pas de connerie !" termina Lee.

"On se voit Lundi au bahut !" saluèrent Shikamaru et Choji en sortant suivit de près par Shino.

"Moi je vais voir Kisame ! Il a trouvé une nouvelle boite où s'éclaté ! On se voit à la maison petit frère !" continua Itachi en laissant seul, Lee, Sasuke et Naruto.

"Bon ! ça vous dis une petite parti de SUPER SMASH BROS. MELEE ?" proposa Naruto.

"Je vais t'éclater !" déclara Lee sûre de lui.

"Laisse tombé ! Je suis le roi de la baston ! Aucun chance de perde !" rajouta Naruto avec la pire tronche d'ahuri.

"Je me bat pas pour le trône de l'imbécilité suprême !"

"Toi aussi Sasuke !" hurélrent les deux amis envers le troisième en lui lanceant une manette dans ses mains.

_Du cotè des "femmes" au même moment :_

"Depuis quand tu lis l'avenir dans les jeux de tarot toi ?" demanda Ino en regardant Tenten faire les cartes à Temari.

"Depuis que ma mère me l'a fait il y a longtemps !" expliqua Tenten en regardant attentivement les cartes. "C'est ma grand-mère qui lui à tout appris ! Qui elle même m'a tout appris !"

"Et ça dis quoi ?" demanda Temari qui ne comprenait plus rien.

"Tous que je peux te dire, c'est que la personne qui t'ai destiné et une connaissance." expliqua la diseuse de carte.

"C'est prècis..." marmonna Sakura. "T'as pas de meilleurs info ?"

"Apparament c'est tout ton opposé au niveau du caractére." continua Tenten.

"Le contraire de Temari ? Dur d'imaginé !" critiqua Ino. "Active comme elle est, ça doit être un feignant de première."

"Je suis pas aussi active !"

"T'es surtout vulgaire ! Un vrai garçon manqué !" continua Sakura.

"Si c'est mon contraire, c'est vraiment un faible ! Et qui doit avoir des manières de fille vu que vous dite que je suis un garçon manqué ! Hors de question !" déclara Temari en se levant. "Moi je veux un homme fort ! Qui sait ce qu'il fait ! Pas d'un faible qui utilise son intelligence et qui est pire qu'un fille !"

"C'est peut-être pas un mec avec des manières de filles !" remarqua Hinata.

"Même si c'est le cas ! Je veux pas d'un intello !"

_Plus loin dans une rue déserte :_

"Atchoum !"

"A tes souhaits !" souhaita Choji à son meilleur ami.

"Je crois que j'ai chopé un rhume. Galére !"

_Chez les garçons :_

"Vous êtes trop mauvais les gars." déclara Sasuke après avoir mis K-O Lee et Naruto au jeu video SUPER SMASH BROS. MELEE.

"Comment un type comme lui peut nous battre alors qu'il n'y joue que rarement ? Surtout avec Young Link comme perso principal ? Il est trop légé pour nous tuer " se demandérent les deux perdant en regardant Sasuke mettre la pâté à l'ordinateur au niveau très difficile sans problème, pendant qu'ils se remettaient de la défaite.

"Naruto ! On se met tout les deux contre lui !" proposa Lee.

"Pas de problème ! A nous deux réunis, il aura enfin une défaite !" encouragea son partenaire.

_Retour chez les filles :_

Après avoir fini de tiré les cartes, les filles étaient affalées sur le lit, les matelats au sol.

"Qui veut la dernière part de pizza ?" demanda Tenten.

"Moi ! Après tout ! C'est tous ce qui me reste !" râla Temari.

"Vous êtes sûre que c'est spécial régime ?" demanda Ino. "J'ai l'impression d'être lourde !"

"Tu l'étais avant de manger !" rigola Sakura.

"Tu me cherche gros front ?" riposta son amie.

"Pitié ! Si vous voulez-vous battre, aller dehors ! Et comme dirait Kiba, battez-vous dans la boue ! ça nous distraira un peu !" grogna Tenten.

"On se met un film ?" demanda Hinata allongé par-terre.

"Tout mais pas une histoire d'amour !" proposa Temari. "Mais qu'il y ait quand même de beaux mecs."

"Dans ce cas, j'ai ce qu'il vous faut les filles ! J'ai payé Naruto pour qu'il filme les garçons dans les vestiaires et plus spécialement sous la douche après le sport !" affirma Sakura en montrant un cd avec marqué dessus "Secret de Sakura".

"Met vite dans mon lecteur DVD, il peut tout lire !" s'agita Tenten.

"VITE !" hurlérent Temari et Ino alors qu'à côté, Hinata était un peu timide de voir ça.

Le compact disque mit, les filles, même Hinata, regardèrent la télé attentivement.

Quand soudain :

"Mais ? Il a mis des mosaique ce con !" Cria avec horreur Sakura déçu de sa vidéo.

"Tu l'as payé combien l'autre crétin ?" demanda Ino les yeux toujours rivé sur l'écran de télé.

"Le prix d'un DVD ordinaire..."

"L'image n'est pas mauvaise mais c'est les mosaique qui fait chier !" Critiqua Tenten.

"Mais une chose est sûre ! Quand on voit les mec de votre lycée, on a envis de changé de lycée ! Ils sont trop beau ! Matez moi ces corps ! La veine que vous avez !" remarqua Temari. "Ha ! Il est simpas l'autre crétin, il a pas caché les fesses avec les mosaiques !"

"Hinata ! Pense à remercier Naruto ! Mais je le frapperais quand même pour la seul erreur qu'il a fait !" commenta Sakura.

_Chez Naruto :_

"Bonne nuit les gars !" Salua Sasuke en sortant de l'appartement de Naruto.

"Il est pas humain..." bouda Naruto devant son écran de télé.

"Même à deux contre un... Il nous a rédiculisé..." imita Rock Lee.

**Fin du chapitre.**

_Dans le prochain chapitre : Compétitions aquatiques ! Hinata tentera de briller devant celui qu'elle aime dans une course aquatique, mais les emmerdes seront là. (chapitre sûrement très court)

* * *

_

Sasuke : Pourquoi on a pas eu de doublure pour montrer nos fesses aux filles dans la vidéo ?

Yue : Soit pas méchant ! C'est juste des culs ! J'ai eu la gentillesse de cacher vos engins !

Sakura : Quand même ! On passe pour des perverses, nous les filles !

Yue : J'ai fait ça pour montrer que y'a pas que les mecs qui le sont ! Et puis toi Sakura, tu l'as déjà montrer dans le manga !

Sakura : Quand ça ?

Yue : Dans la forêt de la mort ! Quand NAruto a voulut pissé et que tu l'as frappé pour se caché en hurlant "t'as pas honte de montré ton engin devant une fille ?" ! Après une phrase sortant de ta tête disait "Par contre si c'est Sasuke." ça te dis rien ?

Sakura : OH là-bas ! Ero-Senin qui mate dans les douches.

Comme un con Yue regarde et voit rien... Laissant à Sakura le moment de s'enfuir.


	11. fan club

**Réponces aux reviews anonymes :**

aya-chan : Tu veux voir la suite ? Et puis le voila ! En esperant qu'il te plaira !

**Avant le tournage :**

Yue : JIRAYA ! OU ES-TU ?

Shikamaru : Un problème ?

Yue(mode Killeur) : Où es ce pervers de Sanin ?

Shikamaru : J'en sais rien. Pourquoi ?

Yue : Ce vieux débris m'a pourri mon ordi en allant sur ses sites de grosse poitrine ! Même mon fond d'écran montre Tsunade montrant ses seins ! J'aurais jamais dû le lui prêter

Shikamaru : T"es un homme ! ça devrait pas te déranger !

Yue : Si car à cause de lui, ma mère a vu ce fond d'écran et ses trucs bizarre installés ! Car j'ai autorisé à ma mère d'utiliser mon ordinateur vu que le sien à planté ! Je te dis pas la honte que je me suis pris ! Toute la famille pense que je suis obsédé par les poitrines genre bonnet G !

Tsunade : C'est quoi cette histoire de fond d'écran ?

Yue : Jiraya t'a mis à poil en fond d'écran sur MON ordinateur !

Tsunade(mode Killeur) : Je l'ai vu près des vestiaires, il disait qu'il allait se doucher... Je peux venir

Yue : Pas de problème, c'est vide à cette heure-ci !

**Chapitre 10 : le fan club.**

Le gymnase est connu dans toute la ville de Nami pour deux choses. La patinoire, la plus grande de la ville. Et ça piscine, où se déroule les compétitions aquatiques interlycée qui ont justement lieu en ce moment.

"Naruto, je te prèviens, si on a rater la course, t'es mort !" râla Sasuke.

"C'est pas de ma faute ! J'allais oublier le spécial !" s'excusa le jeune blond en montrant son sac à dos.

"Tu vas lui filer la honte à cette pauvre Hinata..." marmonna l'Uchiwa. "Regarde, les autres sont là-bas !"

Sakura, Tenten, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Neji et Hanabi, la petite soeur d'Hinata, étaient assis en train de regarder un cent mètres en papillon.

"Salut les gars ?" salua Naruto. "On est pas arrivé trop tard ?"

"En retard mais vous n'arrivez pas trop tard." expliqua Shino.

"Hinata n'est pas encore passé ! Mais vous avez ratés plein de jolies filles en maillots de bain !" remarqua Kiba qui regarder les nageuses avec une paire de jumelle.

"Ma soeur passe dans deux courses ! Dans la catégorie nage libre sur cent mètres." expliqua Hanabi calmement en préparant une caméra.

En natation, il existe plusieurs catégories classés. D'abord par le type de nage : Papillon, sur le dos, brasse et libre. Ensuite, chaque catégories et sous classés par les longueurs à effectuer. cinquante, cent, deux cent, quatre cent et huit cent pour la nage libre. et de cinquant à deux cent pour les autres types de nages. Hinata va donc nager dans une piscine de cinquante, pour faire un aller-retour en nage libre, elle peut pratiquer n'importe quels types de nages.

"D'ailleur je vois Hinata et ses adversaires ! Elles s'echauffent !" commenta Kiba. "Elle a pas l'air de stresser !"

Kiba avait tout faux, Hinata était hyper stressée, mais en voyant Naruto arriver, elle avait reprit courage mais le maître d'Akamaru ne l'avait pas remarqué.

"Kiba ! On dirait le professeur Jiraya quand t'es comme ça !" se moqua Naruto.

"La fille du lycée de Iwa, on dirait un mec ! J'suis sûre que c'est un travelo en réalité..." grimacea Kiba qui n'avait pas entendu la remarque de son colocataire de chambre d'internat. "Par contre la reprèsentante de Suna est canon ! La peau bronzé ! Cheveux noir ! Et c'est sûrement du B en tour de poitrine ! Une bombe ! Voyont voir celle de Kiri... Bha mince ! C'est Alvida !"

"Quoi ?" s'exclamèrent tous ensemble sauf Hanabi qui ne comprenait rien.

"Tu rigole ?" demanda Tenten.

"Si c'était le cas, j'aurais pas lâché de vu la beauté de Suna !" répondit l'Inuzuka.

"ça va chier !" marmonna Sakura.

Près de la piscine, comme le pensé Sakura, ça aller chier.

"Tiens... Mais c'est la petite gêneuse !" salua Alvida.

"La gêneuse ?" demanda Hinata.

"Tu crois que je t'ai pas vu lancer à la poubelle mon petit cadeau pour le blondinet le jour du match de basket ?"

"Un cadeau ? T'appelle ça un cadeau toi ?"

"Vu ta reaction, j'en conclue que tu veux Naruto toi aussi ! Laisse tomber ! Il lui faut une vrai femme ! T'as peut-être le physique qu'il faut ! Mais les miens sont plus gros !"

Chose qu'Alvida ne remarquait pas, c'était qu'Hinata ne l'écoutait et qu'elle s'éloignait d'elle.

"Je sais pas de quoi elle parle, mais ça fait peur ! Hinata a l'air furieuse ! Et Alvida rigole toute seul comme une folle !" remarqua Lee qui avait les jumelles de rechange de Kiba.

"Moi je sais..." eurent dans une même pensé Tenten et Sakura.

"Gros sourcil ! Tu me file un coup de main ?" demanda Naruto en ouvrant son sac.

"Ouais ! C'est pourquoi ?"

"Une banderole pour soutenir Hinata !"

Dépliant un long tissu, Naruto montra à ses amis ce qu'il avait fait.

"Hinata écrase les toutes !" lisait Shino.

"C'est minable !" critiqua une voix derrière le groupe.

"Problème en vu !" remarqua Neji.

La personne qui venait de critiquer l'oeuvre de Naruto s'appeller Ukawa Branch du lycée de Konoha, 1m80, cheveux noir aux yeux brun. Le type de personne que Naruto ne peut pas sentir, mais à jamais. Issu d'une famille riche, intelligent mais surtout, vantard.

"On peut savoir ce que tu fais là ?" demanda Naruto dégouter de le voir.

"Moi ? Mais pour la même raison que vous !"

Soudain, plusieurs éléves masculins du lycée de Konoha sortirent de derrière Branch et ils sortirent un drapeau avec marquer dessus :

"Hinata ! Déesse de L'eau et de la victoire." lisait Shino. "ça fait bizarre."

"Nous, le fan-club d'Hinata Hyuuga, sommes là pour la soutenir !" déclara Branch en tant que leader du groupe du fan-club.

"Grande-soeur a un fan-club ?" demanda Hanabi en dirigeant sa caméra vers le drapeau du fan-club.

"Apparament ! Pour moi et Sasuke je le savais, mais pas pour Hinata !" remarqua Neji.

"J'en savais rien moi !" marmonna Sakura dégoutée. "Et pourtant, je suis journaliste..."

"Moi et Shino, on le savais, ils nous ont interviewés parce qu'on est les voisins d'Hinata !" expliqua Kiba.

"Ils sont lègèrement tarés sur les bords !" continua Shino. "Je les ai vu une fois fouillé dans les poubelles de la famille Hyuuga pour trouver des affaires d'Hinata. Arpès ils ont détruit d'autres poubelles pour effacer les preuves."

"De vrai stalkers !" remarqua sévérement Sasuke.

"Quoi ? C'était eux ? On a accusé les chiens de ma famille quand on a trouver les poubelles déchirés dans tout le quartier !" se souvenait Kiba en colère.

"Et tu étais au courant Shino ? Et t'as rien dis ?" demanda Sakura.

"Je leurs avais mis un piège un soir, un beau nid de fourmis rouge !"

"Evidement..." critiqua Sakura.

"C'était pas nous !" hurla Branch.

"Ben voyons !" dirent en choeurs la bande d'amis.

"Vous avez beau être ses amis, mais d'après nous, miss Hyuuga ne devrait pas vous fréquenter ! Vous êtes comment dire... Trop simple !"

"C'est Naze ta critique !" contra Kiba.

"Hinata est pure ! Magnifique ! Intelligente ! Grâcieuse !"

"Et nous on est tous cons ! Brutal ! De vrai pervers ! Et on put la merde ! C'est ça ?" demanda Naruto.

"Tu sais Naruto, Kiba est légérement pervers, t'as pas choisi les bons termes !" se moqua Ino alors que derrière Kiba râla.

"Je m'en fout ! Ce mecs va pas survivre !"

"Pas de violence ! D'ailleurs, la course va commencer !" déclara Ukawa.

Hinata ainsi que les autres concurantes, se prèparérent à plonger pour le cent mètres à la nage. Et juste à coté d'elle, se trouver Alvida.

"Si je gagne, je veux te voir aller acheter des capotes pour moi et le blondinet !" déclara Alvida. "Si tu gagne par miracle, je te promet de les acheter pour toi."

"C'est... C'est un peu stupide..." marmonna Hinata.

Le départ fut donné, et les concurrantes plongèrent. Bizarrement, Alvida nage très vite mais elle était talonnée de près par Hinata.

"Je vais gagner !" Pensa la fille du lycée de Kiri. "Je dois aller plus vite !"

Malheureusement pour Alvida, la vitesse qu'elle gagna lui fit perdre la vu de son objectif et percuta violement le bout de la piscine, ce qui l'assoma. Ce qui permis à Hinata de prendre la tête et finir première au classement final de cette course.

"Et une médaille d'or pour le lycée de Konoha !" déclara Sakura contente. "C'est bizarre..."

"Quoi ?" demanda Ino.

"On entend pas les fan d'Hinata qui hurlent de joie."

En se retournant, Sakura et Ino virent une drôle de spectacle, une bonne partie dont Branch étaient en train de se gratter sur tout le corps avec énergie.

"En fouillant dans mon sac, j'ai trouver, par hasard, une boite contenant une étrange poudre ! Et sans faire expret, j'ai éternué malencontreusement vers eux. Juste avant que la course commence." expliqua Naruto souriant à moitier en prenant un air innoncent.

"En effet... Un vrai hasard..." répéta la jeune blonde.

"Un pur accident !" conclua Sakura en regardant Alvida se faire emmener sur une civière toujours inconciente.

"Il l'a fait expret !" Hurla Branch. "Il a soufflé vers nous en souriant ! J'ai pas entendu d'éternument !"

"Moi si j'ai bien entendu quelqu'un éternuer !" ajouta Sasuke.

"Pareil !" ajoutérent ensemble tout le reste de la bande.

"Je serai vous, j'irais me laver très vide, la date sur la boite dis que cette poudre est périmé, j'ose pas imagner ce qu'il va se passer !" rajouta le jeune Uzumaki en regardant fixement la boite.

Tout le fan-club parti en courant tout en se grattant.

"Je me vengerai Naruto Uzumaki !" Hurla de rage Branch Ukawa.

"Même pas peur !" se vanta le concerné par la menace.

"On va voir Hinata ! Je vais lui demander un petit mot pour le journal !" déclara Sakura en partant avec toutes les autres filles.

"Pourquoi on peut pas les suivre ?" demanda Naruto en regardant les filles s'éloigner.

"Parce que les mecs sont pas admit dans les vestiaires pour filles !" répondit Sasuke.

"J'men fiche ! J'vais aller draguer !" déclara Kiba tout content.

"Naruto ! Tu te rend compte de ce que tu viens de faire ? Branch n'est pas quelqu'un à prendre à la légére !" coupa Neji.

"C'est un pauvre naze ! Je crains rien !"

"Moi je serais toi, je me méfirais quand même !"

"Ouais ouais !"

Plus loin, Sakura, Tenten, Ino et Hanabi trouvairent Hinata.

"Félicitation Hinata, tu ramène la seul médaille d'or et l'unique médaille tout court, pour le lycée de Konoha ! T'es impression ?" demanda Sakura micro à la main prêt à tout enregistrer pour son magnetophone.

"Ben... Je suis content ! Surtout que j'étais intimidée au début mais j'ai réussi à reprendre courage un peu avant le début du départ."

"Cette épreuve n'est que le début de plusieurs autres jours de courses ! Te sens-tu prête pour la suite ?"

"C'est vrai que c'est que le début et j'espère réussir les autres jours de compétition !"

"Le fait que le lycée d'Oto n'est pas participé aujourd'hui mais sûrement pour les autres courses te fait-elle peur ? Après tout, ce sont les d'excelent nageur après celles de Kiri !"

"J'espère seulement qu'ils finiront pas comme Alvida ! La tête contre le bord de la piscine en nageant !" souria Hinata.

A l'infirmerie, Alvida se réveillait avec un affreux mal de tête.

"Putain... Mais comment j'ai fait pour perdre ?" marmonna-t-elle. "Je me vengerai de cette connasse ! J'ai pas dis mon dernier mot !"

**Fin du chapitre.**

_Dans le prochain chapitre : Parce qu'il se trouvait au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, Naruto est accusé d'avoir fait exploser la salle de laboratoire de physiques-Chimies du professeur Orochimaru... Un procé aura lieu dans le gymnase du lycée avec Tsunade en juge, pour savoir s'il sera viré s'il est coupable ou s'il restera s'il est innocent._

Yue : Punaise ! ça défoule !

Shikamaru : Tu l'as attrapé ?

Yue : Ouais ! Maintenant c'est à Tsunade de s'en occuper !

Naruto : Et l'auteur ! J'ai une question ! Ce Branch, c'est qui ?

Yue : C'est un pauvre bouffon qui viens du manga "Groove adventure : Rave" ! Comme je chercher à mettre un pauvre con totalement neuneu, j'ai penser à lui ! Mais j'ai du inventer le nom de famille !

Naruto : Rassure moi ! Je vais pas souffrir contre un taré pareil !

Yue : Pour une fois, tu vas être content, ça sera le paradis contre lui ! Tu vas bien te foutre de sa gueule !

Naruto : Cool ! Enfin !


	12. crime et chatiment lol

**Avant le debut du chapitre :**

Naruto à Sasuke : Qu'est-ce qu'il fout Yue ? Je viens de le voir passer en marmonnant "novembre arrive", bizarre...

Sasuke : C'est pas son anniversaire ?

Naruto : Non ! C'est en Janvier !

Yue : Naruto, Sasuke ! J'ai besoin de vous ! Vous avez où se trouve Tenten ? J'ai besoin d'elle pour un entraînement !

Naruto et Sasuke : Un entraînement ?

Yue : Ouais ! J'ai préparer assez de tomate et autres legumes à lancer sur moi !

Naruto : Pourquoi faire ?

Yue : L'ANIM'EST de NANCY pardi ! Comme je chante mal pour les karaokés où je peux gagner des DVD et des mangas, je me prépare pour éviter les détritus du publique !

Sasuke : On vous lance des merdes quand vous chantez mal là-bas ?

Yue : Nan ! Mais c'est au cas où ! Bon alors ? Elle est où Tenten ?

Naruto : Avec les autes filles aux shopping je crois...

Yue : Merci !

Naruto et Sasuke : Pauvre vieu...

**Chapitre 11 : Coupable ou non coupable ?**

Alors que les vacances d'Octobre approchaient à grands pas… Les malheurs de Naruto continuaient de plus belle. En effet, dans le gymnase, tous les élèves du lycée Konoha étaient réunis car récemment la salle de chimie, où le professeur Orochimaru enseignait souvent, a explosée. Et sur les lieux, se trouvait Naruto, au milieu de la salle, là où l'explosion avait eu lieu en face de lui, avec des vêtements en moins, il était juste en caleçon, avec des motifs en forme de renard, le pauvre (mais au grand bonheure d'Hinata), et tout noir, comme dans dessin animé. Tout ce beau monde était réuni pour condamner ou sauver Naruto qui était accusé d'avoir détruit le labo. À noter que tous les élèves s'en foutaient de la salle vu que c'était celle du professeur Orochimaru.

Le juge était Tsunade, la directrice du lycée. L'avocat de Naruto était Sakura et la personne qui devait faire couler l'accusé était Kabuto.

« Uzumaki Naruto ! Vous êtes accusé d'avoir fait sauter la salle de chimie du deuxième étage de notre lycée ! Comment plaidez-vous ? » Demanda Tsunade d'une voix forte.

« Non coupable ! » répondit Naruto entourait de ses amis.

Evidement, tout le monde s'attendait à cette réponse

"Mademoiselle Haruno, faite appelle à votre premier témoin !"

Naruto fut le premier à être appelé pour témoigner.

« Naruto ! » commençait Sakura. « Avant-hier soir, vous étiez en colle pour avoir fait une salle blague au professeur Orochimaru. Est-ce exact ? »

« Ouais ! Un vrai chef d'œuvre ! » Déclara Naruto fier de lui en souriant.

« Quelle était cette farce ? » continua à questionner Sakura.

« C'est simple ! La vidéo que notre professeur devait nous diffuser sur le parfum a été magistralement remplacée par un film plus que douteux ! Digne des livres du professeur Kakashi ! » Expliqua Naruto le sourire aux lèvres. "Du grand art !"

« Et il en est fier… » Soupira la jeune fille avant de reprendre. « Cette farce vous a valut une retenue. Quel genre de retenue ? »

« Je devais nettoyer la salle qui vient d'être détruite… » Expliqua Naruto pas content. "Juste pour cette blague... Me faire nettoyer une salle toujours propre..."

« Racontait nous en détail ce qu'il s'est passé ! »

« C'est simple ! A la fin de la journée, le jour de l'explosion, j'allais dans la salle de chimie pour effectuer ma punition ! Après m'avoir donné les consignes sur ma punition, c'est-à-dire nettoyer la verrerie de la salle, qui était propre en plus… Le professeur me laissa dans la salle seul. Au bout de 20 minutes, je commençais à avoir faim alors j'ai foncé au distributeur de la cafete et j'ai pris un truc vite fais et je suis retournée dans le labo après avoir bouffé ! Et quand je suis revenu, j'ai vu sur une des paillasses une expérience en cours. Et quand j'ai vus les flacons des produits qui étaient sur le feu… J'ai voulus arrêter l'expérience mais au moment où j'allais prendre le bêcher où la préparation bouillonner, il y eu une grande lumière puis le boum ! Il faisait hyper chaud en plus ! »

« Comment saviez-vous que ces produits étaient dangereux ? » demanda Sakura intelligemment.

« Je suis peut-être nul en physique mais je sais lire les pictogramme sur les flacons de produits. » répondit Naruto fier de lui. "Et puis, j'aime pas manipuler des produits qui vont me sauter à la figure !"

« Je n'ai pas d'autres questions ! » termina Sakura en laissant sa place à Kabuto.

« M.Uzumaki ! Quelqu'un peut confirmer vous avoir vu ou encore vos déplacements ? » Demanda Kabuto.

« Heu… Non… Faut dire, les couloirs sont généralement vide vu qu'il y est interdit d'y si promener pendant les cours, en c'était la fin de la journée, presque tout les monde étaient soient en salle de cours pour travailler sur leurs devoirs, soit dans les dortoirs… »

« Donc personne peut confirmer votre présence pour allez manger quelque chose ? » redemanda Kabuto.

« Oui… » Répondit tristement Naruto avant de penser. « Putain ! Je me suis condamné tout seul ! »

La prochaine personne appelée pour témoigner était le professeur Orochimaru, qui malgré tout les effort de Sakura, il avait l'air de vouloir condamner Naruto.

« Donc, si j'ai bien résumé, personne ne devait utiliser la salle sauf Naruto pour nettoyer la salle. Personne ne devait faire une expérience dans cette salle ! » Résuma Kabuto pour confirmer les dire de Orochimaru.

« Exactement. » répondit ce dernier calmement.

(Note de l'auteur : J'aime pas Orochimaru ! C'est pour ça que je mets juste un court résumé de son témoignage ! Faut pas m'en vouloir ! Désoler pour les fan du serpent, s'il y en a...)

Le prochain à être appelé à témoigner était Kiba.

« M. Inuzuka ! Vous connaissez bien Naruto ? » demanda Sakura sérieusement.

« Bien sûre ! » répondit Kiba. « C'est mon colocataire de chambre ! »

« Croyez-vous qu'il serait capable de faire exploser un labo ? »

« Lui ? Faire péter une salle de lycée ? Il n'est pas stupide à ce point ! Et il connaît les dangers des produits de laboratoire ! Il fait ses blagues pour rire sans danger ! Pas pour faire de victimes ! » répondit Kiba en souriant.

« Vous parlez-t-il d'une blague ou d'un quelconque projet avec une explosion ? »

« Non ! A par la blague de la cassette porno au cours de chimie, il avait rien prévu d'autre ! Et les explosifs, ce n'est pas son truc. Il est trop maladroit pour ça ! C'est lui-même qui me l'a avoué lors d'une manipulation en chimie ! Il a trop peur de finir en cendre ! Ou avce des mains en moins, ce qu'il l'empêcherai de faire des blagues ! »

« Le témoin est à vous ! » termina la jeune fille en se tournant vers Kabuto.

« M.Inuzuka ! Participez-vous aux blagues de Naruto ? »

« Comment croyez-vous qu'il ait eu sa cassette porno ? Par le saint esprit ? Il est vrai qu'il n'est pas rare qu'il me demande de l'aide mais il me parle toujours de ses projets de farce ! Des fois, je lui donne des idées d'après lui ! »

« Lors du lâché de grenouille dans le vestiaire des filles, qui a d'ailleurs mis une grande pagaille dans tout le lycée, étiez-vous son complice ce jour-là ? »

« Oui ! Je me souviens de la punition qu'on a reçue à cause de ça… Mais ça valait le coup ! » Répondit fièrement Kiba en revoyant dans sa tête les filles à moitié nue sortir du vestiaire en criant avec horreur poursuivit par des grenouille. "On avait appellé ça **Opération Vengeance de Gama Bunta **! D'ailleurs, je sais pas pourquoi vengeance..."

"Je t'expliquerais plus tard mon vieu !" rassura Naruto.

"T'as intéret !"

« Je n'ai pas d'autre question ! » conclua Kabuto en retournant s'asseoir.

« J'ai jamais vu de pareils idiots… » Marmonna Tsunade en regardant Kiba et Naruto fièrent d'eux et de leurs conneries. "Faite venir votre nouveau témoin !"

Le nouveau témoin était une des victimes préférées de Naruto, Jiraiya.

« M. Jiraiya ! Vous êtes une des victimes préférées de Naruto c'est ça ? » demanda Sakura pour une confirmation de ce fait.

« C'est exact ! »

« Pour vous qu'elle a été la meilleur farce de Naruto ? »

« Le coup où il a réussi à ce faire passer pour une fille ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que c'était lui ce jour-là ! Je n'y ai pas crus quand on m'a dit que c'était lui. » (Voir chapitre sur le voleur de sous-vêtement, car Jiraya l'a vu en fille ce jour-là)

« C'était pas une farce vieux dégueulasse. C'était un malheur ! » marmonna Naruto. « C'est pour ça que j'ai lâché des grenouilles dans le vestiaire des filles, pour me venger ! En plus, j'ai visé la classe où se trouver la présidente du club de couture ! Quand je pense que Ero-senin m'a vu ce jour-là... La prochaine blague, c'est pour lui ! Qu'est-ce que je vais lui faire ? »

« M. Jiraiya ! » continua Sakura. « Croyez-vous que ce garçon soit capable de faire sauté une salle de chimie juste par amusement ou pour se venger ? »

« Je ne le vois pas faire ce genre de chose ! Je le vois plus, rien faire en cours, manger des râmen en cours sans qu'on le voit, préparer ses prochaines blagues pendant les cours... Mais jamais détruire un laboratoire ! »

"Bha ouais quoi ? Je m'occupe ! Et puis des fois j'ai faim en classe !" marmonna tout doucement Naruto en remarquant que tout le monde le regardaient.

Sakura laissa sa place à Kabuto pour qui puise interroger le professeur, mais il n'avait aucune question à lui poser.

« Madame le principal ! » appela Sakura. « J'aimerais faire appelle à un dernier témoin ! »

« Appelle-le mais j'espère qu'il pourra nous aider ! Car là… C'est le point mort pour rendre le jugement ! » soupira Tsunade.

« Elle va vraiment nous aider ! J'appelle Hinata Hyuga ! » appela Sakura en désignant la jeune fille.

Hinata se plaça et attendit que l'on lui pose des questions.

« Hinata ! Racontait moi ce que vous m'aviez dit il y a peu ! » ordonna Sakura.

« Le jour de l'explosion, j'ai vu Naruto aller prendre quelque chose à manger au distributeur au moment où je sortais de la bibliothèque ! Je le sais car il arrêtait pas de dire : **Pause casse-croûte ! Pause casse-croûte ! **Il n'a pas dû me voir car j'étais derrière lui quand je l'ai vu ! Et cinq minutes après, il y a eu l'explosion. »

« Donc, Naruto aurait mit grosso modo 10minutes entre le moment où il quitte la pièce et le moment où il reviens. Et s'il était parti après avoir fait ce produit explosif, pourquoi serait-il revenue ? Et Kiba nous a dis que les manipulations de produit chimique n'était pas le point fort de Naruto. Alors même s'il avait fait cette chose après avoir mangé, pourquoi ? Naruto a beau être stupide, il sait toujours ce qu'il fait (c'est vrai qu'il merde de temps en temps mais pour les blague, c'est un génie, en plus il les rate une fois sur 100 ses blagues) ! »

« Il est vrai que Naruto n'a aucune raison de faire ça… Et ses dernières notes de chimie nous montre son imbécillité dans cette matière. Mais rien nous prouve qu'il a joué les apprentis sorcier. » confirma Tsunade, la juge. "Kabuto, le témoin est à vous !"

"Mademoiselle Hyuuga, êtes-vous sûre que c'était bien Naruto que vous aviez vu ce jour-là ?"

"Ou...Oui..." repondit tmidement Hinata.

"Je n'ai pas d'autres questions..." termina Kabuto.

"Je vois... Le témoignage de Mademoiselle Hyuuga, nous a prouvé que Naruto est sûrement innocent ! Mais Sache Naruto que s'il arrive encore un problème de ce genre et que tu t'y trouves, tu seras viré. Sans discutions. Rien ne pourra t'aider ! A ce moment, on te jugera sévére ! Et il te faudra des preuves plus solides pour te sauver ! »

« Cela ne risque pas de se reproduire. Et si ça arrive… Ben j'improviserais pour m'en sortir ! » Répondit Naruto avec le sourire.

« Idiot ! » Marmonna Sasuke juste derrière lui. « Quelqu'un cherche à te viré pour je ne sais quel raison… Maintenant que tu es sur le file du rasoir, il pourra te virer sans difficulté. Va falloir que tu fasse gaffe ! »

« Naruto. Maintenant tu as intérêt à faire très attention car ça ne sera pas très drôle de te faire viré dès maintenant. » pensa Kabuto avec un sourire qui se dessinée sur ses lèvres. « Le coups de l'explosion n'était qu'un petit avertissement et un amusement pour le même coups. Enfin... Je laisse quelqu'un d'autre se charger de te faire virer... S'il y arrive ! »

Dans des toilettes pour garçons, Branch rigolait fortement.

"Haha ! Naruto Uzumaki ! Tu es cuit ! La personne qui à voulut te faire viré à fait un bon boulot car maintenant, je vais te faire quitter ce bahut d'un simple coup de pied au cul ! Haha !"

Mais ce que ne savais pas ce pauvre Branch, c'est que Saï, hors des toilettes, l'avait entendu.

"Que faire ? Dire à Naruto ce que j'ai entendu ? Ou bien juste le prévenir que quelqu'un cherche à le faire virer et lui filer un coup de main ? Ou encore... Ne rien dire pour voir ce que va faire Naruto ? Bha ! On verra plus tard ce que va donner cette histoire !" pensa le jeune dessinateur en partant.

**Fin du chapitre…**

_Dans le prochain chapitre :_ Naruto va avoir le pire de réveil qu'il aura connus de toute sa vie (même si elle est loin d'être fini). Alvida sera de retour et ce sera pas triste ! Attention, un L.N.I. arrive (Lemon Non Identifié). En plus, Naruto ira en course avec ses amis pour des achats d'Halloween ! Et ce n'est pas que pour des costumes qu'ils y vont (en tout cas, pour Naruto) !

Yue : Non !

Jiraya : Allez quoi ! Juste une photo !

Yue : Pas question que j'aille dans les vestiaires des cosplayeuses de l'anim'est pour faire une photo ! T'iras toi-même ! J'emmene déjà un pote qui va prendre les filles en photo là-bas, j'en emméne pas un deuxième !

Jiraya : Méchant ! Parait qu'elles sont canon sans leurs costumes !

Yue : Je t'emmerde ! Bon maintenant, à l'entraînement pour me préaprer à "la fureurs de Tsubasa" !(La fureur de Tsubasa est un jeu ou deux équipes, filles contre garçons, s'affrontent lors d'épreuve qui demande de la connaissance en manga, anime, jeux video. En gros c'est la parodie de l'ancienne émission "la fureur du samedi soir") Vivement le 19 et 20 octobre !


	13. Pauvre Naruto

Yue : ALERTE ! ALERTE ! Chose inédite dans ce chapitre !! Le lemon où Naruto se fait violer !!! A lire...

Jiraya : Avec attention !!! Et à savourer !!

Yue : Mais pourquoi ce pervers existe ?

Jiraya : Car sans moi, les filles n'apparaiteront pas dans NARUTO ! J'attire les femmes !

Yue : Je croyais que c'était le rôle de Sasuke et Neji ça... Bref... Je voulais dire en réalité : A lire si vous voulez de l'inédit dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 12 : Réveil surprise... Le choix des costumes.**

Il était 23h30, un vendredi soir, quand Naruto rentra chez lui complétement crévé pour avoir fait un match de basket très éprouvant contre son ami Rock Lee. Lee ne voulait pas finir le match temps qu'il n'était pas minuit, car ce dernier ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui car il n'y avait personne avant minuit. En effet, ses parents étaient partis pour manger au restaurant pour fêter l'anniversaire de leur mariage, et Rock Lee à affirmé aller chez des amis en attendant leurs arrivé car il voulait s'entraîner avec eux en préparation pour un futur match, ce qui était vrai, car il a entraîné Naruto. Bref, Naruto avait réussi à laissé Lee seul, car ce dernier avait épuisé ce pauvre Naruto.

La fatigue était tellement grande dans le jeune Uzumaki, que ce dernier tout en allant dans son lit, se mit en caleçon et se coucha aussitôt et s'endormit d'un sommeil profond.

23h55, du bruit se fit entendre à la porte. Quelqu'un entra par effraction, à en jugé par les formes, c'était quelqu'un de sexe féminin. Cette personne n'était autre que Alvida, la folle qui voulait Naruto.

Alvida marchait dans l'appartement en faisant attention autour d'elle car elle ne voulait pas se faire entendre, après tout, entré par effraction chez les gens est un délit assez grave (très grave même d'après un certain ministre... Mais là n'est pas la discution). En entrant dans la chambre du jeune blond, l'étudiante de Kiri trouvant l'occupant en caleçon sur le dos profondément endormi. Tout en souriant, elle se déshabilla pour finir complétement nue. Chose faite, elle alla sur le lit pour se mettre sur Naruto. Ce dernier ne remarqua rien car il était dans un sommeil si lourd que même si le défilé de la fête national passé dans son apparte, il ne se réveillera pas, c'est pour dire à quel point Lee l'avait fatigué quelques minutes apparavant.

Sur Naruto, la demoiselle embrassa le torse de ce dernier. Faisant descendre ses lévres vers le bas du jeune homme.

"Hmmm... Hinata..." gemit Naruto qui rêvait de la jeune Hyuuga.

L'entendant parler, Alvida se releva et vit Naruto les yeux à peine ouvert et parler.

"Hinata... T'es mignonne comme ça."

Comprenant que le jeune Uzumaki l'avait pris pour , cette grognase comme elle l'appelait, la jeune fille de Kiri eut une idée.

"ça te dirait que l'on s'amuse un peu ?" demanda-t-elle près de l'oreille du jeune homme qui ne répondit pas.

Contente de cette réponce, plus particulièrement de cette situation, Alvida enleva le caleçon de Naruto pour y voir l'objet qu'elle convoitait.

"Monsieur est en forme." déclara Alvida en attrapant le sexe de Naruto et commencea à le mettre dans la bouche. Le jeune homme, lui, rêvait que justement, Hinata lui faisait une gâterie. Au bout de quelques va-et-viens, Naruto vint dans la bouche de la demoiselle qui avala tout avec plaisir.

"Toujours en forme." remarqua Alvida en se releva sans que ses mains lâchent le sexe de sa victime. "Tiens encore un peu. Je te veux en moi."

Alvida, sur Naruto, s'assit sur le sexe de se dernier pour l'avoir en elle.

"Oui !! C'est bon !!" gémit-elle en remuant le bassin alors qu'elle s'allongea sur Naruto qui lui, rêvait que c'était Hinata qui remuait son corps sur lui, lui donnant du plaisir.

"Hinata... C'est bon... Continue..." Souria Naruto.

La demoiselle continua ses va-et-viens pendant encore de longues minutes, qui quand le jeune homme vint encore une fois, mais en elle, Alvida, resta sur Naruto après s'être retirer de lui et s'endormie à son tour.

Samedi matin, le réveille de Naruto sonna midi et ce dernier toujours dans son lit, râla contre son réveil.

"Putain de réveil... Que soit maudit le mec qui l'a inventé..."

Soudain, Naruto senti quelque chose se coller contre son dos.

"C'est quoi ces deux truc tout mous contre mon dos ? Des oreillers ?" se demanda le garçon. mi-endormis mi-surpris. "Avec deux ptites pointes aussi mous ?"

Soulevant les couvertures, le jeune homme tourna la tête pour voir derriére lui et là, il vit des cheuveux noir et un visage féminin collé contre son dos.

Naruto jeta les couvertures hors du lit et se retourna et découvrit une jeune fille, et pas n'importe quelle fille car il s'agisait d'Alvida, totalement nue. Très vite, Naruto sorta du lit en hurlant ne voyait pas qu'il était lui aussi à poil.

"QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LA ?" demanda le jeune homme en voyant que la jeune fille venait de ce réveiller.

"L'est quelle heure ?" demanda Alvida encore dans le gaz.

"Midi... mais c'est pas à toi de me poser des question ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous chez moi dans mon lit à poil ?"

"Tu te souviens pas ? Pas même d'un rêve ?"

"Me souviens d'être rentrer très tard après m'être entraîner au basket avec Lee. L'enfer quoi ! Et quand je me suis réveiller, je me suis directement endormis mais sans plus !"

"ça pour être fatiguer, tu l'étais mais pas complétement !" ajouta la jeune fille avec un sourire sadique. "T'étais même très en forme !"

"Maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai bien fait un rêve un peu étrange... Hinata était sur moi, nue je crois, Elle voulait s'amuser..."

"C'est fou ce que tu crois ce que te dise les gens quand tu dors mais remarque, tu n'étais pas vraiment endormis !"

"Avant de faire un scandale, comment tu es entrèe ?" demanda Naruto avec une goutte d'eau sur la tête.

"Disons que j'ai quelque notion pour entrer discretement sans bruit !"

"Ok... PUTAIN ! J'AI ETE VIOLE PAR UNE FOLLE !" hurla enfin Naruto qui venez de comprendre ce qu'il lui était arrivé. "J'AI ETE ABUSE SEXUELLEMENT !"

"Violé ! Violé ! C'est pas vraiment ça ! Tu étais d'accord, même si tu étais dans un semi-coma..."

"Justement j'étais inconcient ! Si je savais que c'était toi, je n'aurais pas accepté ! Attend que j'appelle les flics !"

"Vas-y ! Si tu tiens à ce que tout le monde sache que tu as été abusé par une faible fille ! Je te dis pas la honte !"

Naruto avait la bouche tellement grande ouverte qu'elle toucha le sol. L'idée que tout le monde le sache pourrait être très mauvais pour lui. Et que penseraient les filles si elles le savaient ?

"C'est bien les mecs ça ! Il ferait n'importe quoi pour que ce genre de chose se sache pas." pensa Alvida en regardant de haut en bas le garçon avant de dire. "Je prend ta salle de bain ! Il parait qu'une bonne douche après le sexe, ça rend de bonne humeur ! Viens la prendre avec moi !"

Naruto n'entendit pas cette remarque et s'habilla pendant que Alvida se doucha.

"Je pourrais la tuer... Nan ! C'est pire que de savoir que j'ai été violé... Ou alors, je m'assure qu'elle puisse pas le dire à qui que ce soit..."

Soudain, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Naruto oubliant son problème alla ouvrir la porte pour voir que c'était Gaara qui venait de sonner.

"Salut ! Alors ? T'es prêt pour notre sorti en ville ?" demanda Gaara.

"Merde ! J'avais oublier oublier qu'on devait aller au centre-ville pour nos costumes d'Halloween !" pensa Naruto paniqué.

"A voir ta tête... Et tes cheveux mal coiffé... Tu viens à peine de te réveillé." remarqua le lycéen de Suna.

"ça serait Kiba qui serait venu, il aurait compris ma nuit celui-là..." repensa Naruto complétement blazé. "Ou alors il me dirait que j'ai fait la fiesta toute la nuit..."

"Je peux entrer ?" demanda Gaara.

"AH ? Heu... Non ! C'est le bordel chez moi !" répondit prècipitament le jeune blond.

"On voit que tu vis pas avec ma famille. Malgrès le fait qu'il y ait une fille chez nous, c'est même elle qui fait le plus de bordel..."

"Non ! C'est sûrement pire que chez toi ! Attend moi à l'arrêt de bus !" ordonna Naruto en refermant la porte.

"J'ai déjà vu le bordel chez lui, c'était un véritable appartement de célibataire de mec. Mais de là à ne pas me laisser entré, j'ose pas imaginer l'état de l'apparte. Il a dû faire la fête ou alors il a regarder un match de foot et il a rien rangé... Je dois prévenir les autres." pensa Gaara en sortant de l'immeuble tout en écrivant un message sur son portable pour prèvenir son frère et sa soeur qu'ils seront un peu en retard.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto paniqua encore plus quand Alvida sorti de salle de bain.

"Hé bien. Tu as l'air perdu ! ça va ?"

"Gaara m'attend dehors et il a pas interêt à te voir !"

"Pauvre garçon !" ironisa la jeune fille. "Je peux te proposé une solution ! A une condition !"

"Je craint le pire !"

"Tu me file une photo de toi maintenant !"

Naruto, qui s'attendait à pire que ça, alla chercher la photo de lui la plus récente qu'il avait.

"Et maintenant ?" demanda le blond en donnant la photo.

"On sort de chez toi en même temps et on sort de l'immeuble toi d'abord et moi après au bout de 10minuites !

"Comment j'ai fait pour pas y penser ?" se demanda Naruo en se rendant compte de la facilité de la chose.

Le plan s'executa tellement bien que Naruto arriva devant Gaara, qui était un peu énervé.

"Qu'est-ce tu faisais ?" demanda ce dernier.

"Rien de special, j'avais perdu ma argent !"

"Je te trouve bizarre aujourd'hui. Tu ne me cache rien ?"

"Mais non !" rassura Naruto avant de penser. "Putain ! Il est devin ou quoi ?"

"Tu sais en quoi tu va te déguiser pour Halloween ?"

"J'ai une idée qui va vous faire péter de rire ! Faudrat que je remercie les filles ce jours-là !" ricana Naruto. "Et toi ?"

"J'ai bien une idée mais il me manque quelques éléments !"

"C'est quoi ?"

"Tu verra le jours venu. J'aime pas dire les surprises que je prépare."

"Mieux vaut pas trop lui demander sinon j'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il me fera !" pensa Naruto et redemanda. "Et tu sais en quoi vont déguiser les autres ?"

"Pas la moindre idée. Même Temari et Kankuro veulent que ça reste secret."

"Imagine si on porte tous le même costumes le moment venu !"

"Ce genre de chose est très rare. Une chance sur mille."

"ça me rassure !"

Pendant ce temps, plus loin au centre ville, Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji et Shino étaient dans un magasin de déguisement pour ce prèparer pour la fête d'Halloween.

"Pourquoi vous m'avez amené ? J'ai déjà mon costume !" râla Shikamaru comme à son habitude.

"On sait jamais, si tu trouve un meilleurs déguisement que celui que tu as !" remarqua Kiba en regardant un costume bizarre. "Peut-être celui-là..."

"Eh Choji ! Tu te déguise en blouse blanche ?" demanda Shikamaru.

"Mais non, c'est un costume de chef cuistot !" corrigea Choji.

"C'est bon ! J'ai mon déguisement." fit remarquer Shino qui tenez un grand sac qui cacher son costume.

"C'est quoi ton costume ?" demandérent les garçons restant.

"Je dis rien. Et toi Kiba ? Tu as trouvé ?

"Ouais mais y'en a plus à ma taille ! Je vais voir dans un autre magasin !"

"Pourquoi tu reprend le costume de l'année dernière ? Il t'aller bien !" disait Choji.

"Je l'ai filer à mon petit cousin. Faut dire que se déguiser deux années de suite en James Bond c'est pas la classe..."

Dns un autre magasin, specialiser aussi dans les costumes mais cette fois-ci pour filles, Sakura, Ino, Tenten et Hinata cherchaient elles aussi des costumes mais seulement pour Tenten, Ino et Hinata.

"Regarde Ino ! J'ai un superbe costume de bimbo pour toi !" ricana Sakura.

"Donne le à Hinata ! ça la changera !" remarqua Ino en regardant un costume Britney Spear.

"Vous en pensez quoi de ce costume de Yuna de FF 10-2 !" demanda Tenten.

"C'est pas le costume qu'elle porte quand elle chante au début ?" demanda Ino.

"Si ! Je pense que je vais le prendre ! Eh Hinata regarde le beau déguisement à ta droite !"

Le costume en question était une robe de marié. La jeune fille, à la vu de cette robe s'imagina avec avec un certain blond blagueur à ses cotés en marié, alors que les trois autres filles le regardérent en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans sa tête.

Soudain Temari entra dans le magasin et salua les filles.

"Salut les filles ! ça va ?"

"Non ! Je trouve pas de déguisement qui m'ira pour Halloween !" râla Ino.

"C'est quel genre que tu cherche ?" demanda la dernière arrivée.

"Un qui dit ! Sasuke regarde moi !"

"Prend celui de Britney Spear !" Conseilla Sakura."Mais ça risque de faire fuir d'autres personnes. Le costume parfait quoi !"

(Sakura en son for intérieur : Surtout Sasuke ! Il supporte pas Britney Spear !)

"C'est quoi ton costume Temari ?" demanda Hinata.

"Un héroine que j'ai vu en cours d'histoire ! Pour une fois que ce cours sert à quelque chose !"

Pendant ce temps, chez les frères Uchiwa, Itachi rangea l'appartement.

"Faudrat avoir une fille dans ce taudis !" Râla Itachi. "Cette maison aurait besoin de presence féminine !"

"Fait passer une annonce pour avoir une femme de ménage!" Suggéra Sasuke qui faisait ses devoirs.

"Très marrant ! Mais dis moi, tu devais pas sortir pour aller te chercher un costume ?"

"J'ai ce qu'il me faut depuis longtemps."

"Moi je l'ai commandé, mais je l'ai pas reçu... ça fait chier la poste !"

"C'est pour ça que je commande rien !"

Plus tard, Gaara et Naruto arrivérent dans le magasin où Kiba chercher desseperément le costume à sa taille.

"Naruto ! Tu tombe bien mon vieux !"

"Je suis l'homme qui tombe à pic !"

"Très drôle ! Voila j'ai besoin de toi pour que tu cherche ce costume !" expliqua Kiba en montrant une feuille. "Allez vite !"

"J'allais dans les accessoirs pour finaliser quelques trucs et pour aider Gaara."

"Pas de problème !" repondit Gaara. "J'ai juste besoin de deux ou trois trucs et je reviens pour vous aider."

Quand il furent seul, Kiba se mit à renifler Naruto et sourit.

"Toi tu sens la gonzesse ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?"

"T'occupe ! Cherche ton costume et m'emmerde pas ! Sinon je te le fais bouffer quand on l'aura trouvé ! Tiens ! Prend ce costume sinon il fait peur au môme au moins !" remarqua Naruto en tendant un costume de Michael Jackson.

"Plutôt mourir... Prend le pour toi !"

"J'ai mon costume, me manque que des petits accessoirs, sinon je suis prêt moi ! Et regarde ! C'est Saï !"

"Salut les gars ! Vous venez chercher vos costumes vous aussi ?" salua Saï

"Ouais ! Mais c'est dur... A croire que mon costume est célébre te très demandé !" remarqua Kiba.

"C'est pour ça, qu'il faut être original comme moi !" se vanta Naruto fier de lui et de son idée de costume.

"Bon bha, je vais vous laissez dans votre recherche, moi je vais voir ailleurs, les pris sont trop chères ici." critiqua Saï en quittant le magasin.

"Quel radin... Il a qu'a le faire lui même son costume." remarqua Naruto.

Retour dans le magasin des filles où ces dernières rencontrèrent un problème appelait Alvida. (Elle apparait beaucoup dans ce chapitre.) Cette dernière se battait avec Hinata pour un costume.

"T'as pas assez de poitrine pour ce costume !" cracha Alvida.

"C'est elle qui dis ça ?" souffla Sakura à Ino. "Hinata est la plus grosse poitrine de nous toute..."

"C'est pas le moment !" coupa Temari. "On fait quoi ?"

"Je sais !" reagit Tenten. "Hinata ! Lâche ce costume, j'ai mieux pour toi ! Celui-là sera mieux que ce costume de Lulu (FF X) ! ça fait trop actrice de film porno ! ça te va pas ! A elle, oui, elle en a le physique... Et la mentalité."

Rapidement, Hinata lâcha le costume faisant reculer Alvida qui s'ecroula sur une étagère plein d'accessoir.

"Elle a trouvée le bon argument pour assommer une idiote..." remarqua Temari en regardant Alvida sous des costumes et des accessoirs.

**Fin du chapitre !**

_Dans le prochain chapitre : C'est les vacances et notre groupe d'ami se retrouve pour une soirée costumé dans le gymnase du lycée Konoha. Quels costumes auront-ils ? Comment seront les filles ? Mais surtout, pour pimenter la soirée, visiter une véritable maison hanté sera proposé par une personne. Qui va accepter ce défi ? Et qui l'a proposé ? Le chapitre 13 spécial halloween._


	14. Halloween

**Réponces aux reviews anonymes :**

eriru : Moi aussi j'ai pas une bonne mémoirs ! J'ai une mémoirs de poisson rouge ! Un tour du bocal et j'ai tout oublié ! Je te dis pas comment j'en chie pour apprendre mes cours ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre légérement refais ! Bonne lecture !

**Avant ce nouveau chapitre :**

Naruto : Putain !!

Yue : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'es pas content de ce nouveau chapitre ?

Naruto : C'est quoi cette nouvelle fic ? On dirait un jeu video ! Et pourquoi les villages caché disparaiteraient comme ça ?

Yue : Ben... Je vais pas te dire tout ça ! Tu le seras en jouant dans cette nouvelle fic !

Naruto : Mais pourquoi ? En plus, je sens que je vais souffrir !

Yue : Mais non ! Elle sera normal... Enfin... Si on peut qualifier quelques choses de normal dans ton monde...

Naruto : Oui bon ça va !

**Chapitre 13 : La soirée d'Halloween.**

31 Octobre. La nuit est tombé et la fête venait de commencer dans le gymnase du lycée Konoha, là où Kiba, déguisé en loup-garou très réussi, attendait ses amis encore manquant en compagnie de Shino en "Men In Black", Shikamaru en pirate, Choji en boucher couvert de sang spécialisé dans la viande humaine, Tenten en Robin des bois version féminin, Lee en Rocky et Neji en "La Mort".

"Manque encore du monde ?" demanda Gaara en cow-boy solitaire très célébre dans le milieu de la bande dessiné, Lucky Luke, accompagné de Kankuro en samouraï et Temari en Jeanne d'Arc.

"Manque Hinata qui est partie chercher Sakura et Ino. Sasuke ne va pas tarder vu que c'est son frère qui l'amène. Quand à Naruto, il m'a dit par téléphone qu'il arriverait bientôt et qu'il préparait son entrée." résuma Kiba en comptant sur ses doigts.

"En quoi il va venir notre mangeur de râmen ?" demanda Choji avec une assiette pleine d'amuse-gueule.

"Si je résume tout ses costume connu du plus récent au plus vieux. Brice de Nice, Père Noël, Casimir, Superman, en homme préhistorique, il portait juste une peau de bête pour cacher le bas vu qu'il avait pas de caleçon , d'ailleurs, Hinata en ait tombé dans les pommes malgré le fait qu'elle ait pas vu sous le peau de bête... Et je me souviens plus des autres années..." précisa Kiba en comptant sur ses doigts.

"Le coup du père noël, c'était pour le dernier jour de cours avant les vacances de noël l'année dernière." précisa Shino. "Quand au Casimir, c'est pour la fin d'année avant le lycée."

"Ouais, c'est très récent tout ça, c'est ce que j'ai dis !" râla Kiba.

"Une fois, il était déguissé en grenouille, si je me souviens bien !" se rappella Shikamaru.

"Tu dormais pas à ce moment là ? Je demanda car quand il a fait ça, il a ais ce déguissement pour un cours de SVT, quand on a dissecté une grenouille !" expliqua Choji en regardant autours de lui.

Soudain les dernières filles du groupe arrivèrent. Sakura déguisé en Hermione de Harry Potter, Ino en Buffy de la série du même nom avec des vampires et Hinata en Yuna de FF10-2 avec des flingueurs qui paraissaient très réels.

"A votre avis, qui va gagner un prix pour les costumes cette année ?" demanda Sakura à peine arrivée.

"Y'a un concours ?" demanda Shikamaru. "Tu aurais pus nous mettre au courant ?"

"Je l'ai dis en cours rappelle toi, mais tu dormais..." rappella Sakura en lui pointant sa baguette.

"Pourquoi tu aurais mis ta candidature Shikamaru ?" demanda Temari en le regardant en se moquant.

"Non ! Trop fatiguant !" répondit Shikamaru. "Eh puis, mon costume est trop simple !"

"De toute façon, y'a pas besoin de s'inscrire, le juré choisi en fonction des costumes vue dans la salle !" expliqua Sakura en se souvenant du réglement.

"Si c'est le cas, c'est Sai le vainqueur ! Avec son costume de Michael Jackson, c'est le vainqueur ! Il est tellement ressemblant qu'il fait peur." remarqua Tenten e montrant Sai.

"Alerte au pédophile !" plaisanta Kiba en sortant son portable en faisant croire qu'il appelait les flic. "Allô commisaire Cordier, j'ai trouvé Micheal Jackson en train de draguer des gamins dans un bahut !"

"C'est pas drôle ta blague !" critiquérent tous ensembles.

"Pour en revenir au concours, il y a : prix du meilleur costume, prix du plus effrayant et prix du plus original. y'aura aussi des prix identiques pour les prof !" continua Sakura. "Pour les profs, c'est les éléves qui vote !"

"Le prof serpent à gagner pour son costume de Rogue de Harry Potter !" déclara Gaara en montrant une drôle de chose qui discuter avec le professeur Jiraiya déguisé en jeune de banlieue. "C'est vraiment à la mode ce roman !"

"Au lieu de discuter en groupe on pourrait aller s'amuser chacun de son coté." remarqua Sasuke, déguisé en James Bond, à peine arrivé. "Car à nous tous, on prend une grande place dans la salle !"

"C'est pas faux ! En plus, j'ai vu de jolies filles en costumes de sailor moon pas loin !" remarqua Kiba en s'éloignant en quête de proie fraîche.

"Non mais quel dragueur !" critiquérent toutes les filles.

Dix minutes plus tard, Naruto entra sur scène sans prévenir déguisé en fille en chantant du Britney Spear. Ce qui lui a valut des applaudissements de ses camarades et les injures d'une directrice en tenu en flic en colère, qui fit fantasmé un professeur déguisé en ermit, pour avoir fait cet imprévu. Malgrès cette intervention inattendu, la suite de la soirée se déroula sans problème.

Et plus tard à la fin de la soirée vers minuit trente après la remise des prix.

"Je croyais que tu étais traumatisé pour avoir porté ça..." remarqua Sakura au travesti de la soirée qui avait gagné le prix du costume le plus original.

"Ouais mais bon, comme j'ai eu du succée avec ce truc, je m suis dit qu'une petite deuxième fois me tuerai pas malgré les remarques de quelques un." s'exclama Naruto en regardant d'un mauvais oeil Kabuto d'un coté et Sai de l'autre. "Et puis, j'ai déjà eu la honte une fois, alors autant montrer que je peux rire de mes malheures !"

"Je dois y aller, ma famille m'attend." salua Shino tout en partant. "La fête qu'avait organisé mes parents doit se terminé bientôt !"

"Moi aussi je vais rentrer maintenant ! Je dois me lever tôt demain pour aider mon père à faire le déménagement de ma tante !" expliqua Lee, à son tour en s'étirant.

"Moi et Ino, on est crevé... Comme sa maison est sur mon chemin je la ramène ! Bonne nuit !" Salua Tenten en tenant Ino à moitié endormi.

"Moi aussi je suis crevé ! Bonne nuit !" continua Shikamaru.

"Gaara ! Nous aussi on rentre ! Tu viens ?" demanda Kankuro accompagné de Temari.

"Non ! je reste un peu dehors ! Je vais me balader un peu ! En plus, j'ai vraiment pas envis d'allé me couché maintenant !"

"Puisque qu'il fait nuit et que c'est halloween ça vous direz de vous éclater un peu ?" proposa Naruto joyeusement.

"Si tu veux t'éclater ! Laisse moi te proposé un truc !"

C'était Sai qui venez se mélée à leurs conversation.

"Si on voulait un conseil c'est pas à toi que je demanderai !" disait Naruto sans regarder Sai. "Je sais bien que tu as souvent des idées pas très ordinaires ! Et qui souvent m'humilie !"

"Moi je voulais juste te proposer d'aller dans la vieille baraque à la sorti de la ville à côté du cimetière !"

"T'as qu'à y aller !" cracha Naruto.

"J'y suis déjà aller. Mais c'était trop effrayant pour rester 5minuites. Même si c'est la deuxième maison la plus hanté de la ville !" expliqua Sai en partant laissant Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Choji et Gaara.

"C'est pas con son idée ! On y va ?" proposa Choji.

"Hors de question !" répliqua Naruto.

"T'as peur le crétin ?" demanda Sasuke.

"Alors on y va ?" proposa Naruto déjà en route pour la maison hantée.

"Si vous permettez les jeunes ! Je vous accompagne, ma voiture n'est pas loin !" proposa Itachi qui avait une petite idée en tête.

"Moi je serai vous, je me méfierai de ce mec !" critiqua Sasuke en montrant son frère.

"Méchant petit-frère !" rigola Itachi avant de se demandé comment il avait deviné ses pensés.

Plus tard devant la soi-disant maison hanté.

"Il parait que cette maison est hanté par les fantômes d'une famille tué par un père fou qui s'est sucidé après son forfait et que son fantôme serait ici à toujours tuer les fantômes de sa famille ainsi que ceux qui ont l'audace de s'aventurer quand la baraque" raconta Itachi pour mettre ses élèves dans l'ambiance. "Enfin, c'est une légende urbaine.

"Les fantômes n'existent pas !" affirma Sasuke.

"La réalité ne se limite pas à ce que l'on voit !" critiqua Neji.

"T'as déjà vu des fantômes Neji ?" demanda Naruto.

"Si j'en avait vu un, je viendrais pas pour voir celui d'un fou !" répondit le Hyûga.

"Pourquoi t'aurais peur ?" ricana Naruto.

"Non. Mais quand t'as vu un fantôme, t'as vu tout les autres !"

"C'est pas faux..." marmonna Kiba. "Mais moi j'aimerais voir une belle demoiselle fantôme !"

"La dame blanche t'attend sûrement dans ce cas !" se moqua Itachi.

"Qui entre le premier ?" demanda Choji.

"Et si on y allait par groupe de deux !" proposa Itachi. "J'y fais avec Sakura !"

Baf ! Sasuke venait de frapper son frère avec une grosse pierre tombal piqué au cimetière du coin avec marqué dessus ci-gît Archein Von Drekkenov, prince de Moriaquie, chevalier de l'ordre de la wyverne.

"Je comprend maintenant pourquoi cet idiot tenait à venir." pensa Sasuke en regardant son frère à moitié mort.

"On est neuf Itachi !" corrigea Gaara. "T'es pas doué en calcule ! On a cas faire des équipe de trois ! T'es sûre que t'es prof ?"

"Tirons les équipes à pierre papier !" proposa Sakura. "La majorité l'emporte !"

Après plusieurs essaie et quelque tentative de tricherie ou de blague de mauvais goût, les trois trio furent crée.

Premier groupe : Naruto, Hinata et Sakura.

Deuxiéme trio : Neji, Gaara et Sasuke.

Dernière équipe : Itachi, Choji et Kiba.

"Non ! Naruto ! Laisse moi ta place ! Et je te jure une bonne note au prochain devoir !" jura Itachi.

"Nan !" répondit Naruto qui s'en fouté des bonnes notes.

"Génial ! Je suis avec les ennuiyeux !" pensa Gaara. "ça va pas être drôle ! ça serait Naruto ou Kiba, ça metterait de l'ambiance !"

"Je vais faire comment pour surveiller Hinata ? Si elle lui arrive malheure, mon oncle va me tuer !" Paniqua doucement Neji pour ne pas être vu. "En plus avec ce crétin de Naruto, il peut lui arriver n'importe quoi !"

"Mais pourquoi je me suis embarqué là-dedans ?" marmonna Sasuke. "Je sens qu'il va l'arrvié malheure..."

"Si tu veux Hinata ! Je m'eclipserai doucement pour te laisser avec Naruto ! C'est l'ambiance qu'il faut pour vous approché !" murmura Sakura à Hinata pour rigolé un peu.

"J'aime pas ce genre d'endroit mais ça devrait aller avec Naruto !" pensa la dernière fille qui n'écouté pas sa camarade.

"C'est con ! J'ai pas apporter de quoi manger !" pensa Choji. "Enfin, c'est un endroit pour manger ici !"

"C'est parti !" hurla Kiba en levant le bras.

Les premiers à y entrer étaient l'équipe de Naruto. Ce dernier avanceant avec confiance en chantant une chanson vraiment con qui s'appellait "le troll farceur et l'elf farci". Sakura avancait avec son appareil photo prêt à être utilisé pour prendre un fantôme en photo pour la mettre dans le journal de l'école dans la section petit délire et grande découverte. Et Hinata, qui avait un peu peur, restait derrière Naruto qui ne sans plainiait pas.

"Par où on va ?" demanda Naruto. "A l'étage ? Au salon ? A la cuisine ? Dans le jardin ?"

"A l'étage ! C'est dans les chambres que les anciens occupant ont été tuées ! C'est donc là-bas qu'on aura le plus de chance de voir des ectoplasmes !" conseila Sakura.

Pendant que la première équipe montait les dernières marches de l'escalier, la deuxième team entra dans la maison, soit disant hantée, à leurs tours.

"Par où on va ?" demanda Sasuke.

"Allons voir dans le jardin !"proposa Gaara. "On voit le cimetière de là-bas ! Il parait que ça fait flipper !"

"Il parait aussi que c'est dans ce jardin qu'est enterré la famille !" rajouta Neji.

"Et c'est là que les cadavres sortent de la terre car ils ont sentie la chair fraîche des promeneurs ! Du moins c'est comme ça dans les films !" continua le lycéen de Suna.

"Tu regarde ce genre de film ?" demanda Sasuke.

"Bha ouais des fois, quand y'a rien à la télé !"

"Eh ben... Tu dois en regarder souvent !" se moqua Sasuke en poussant la porte menant au jardin.

Plus tard, c'est l'équipe de Kiba qui entra.

"Putain ! ça chlingue le moisi !" se plaignit Kiba.

"ça me coupe l'appetit cette odeur !" continua Choji en se bouchant le nez.

"Le salon est par là ! on y va !" ordonna Itachi.

"Le bois est vraiment pourri ! On entend les autres au dessus marcher ! Elle a quel age cette baraque ?" demanda Kiba alors qu'il entré dans le salon.

"D'après ce que je sais, il doit avoir cent ans voir un peu plus !" répondit Itachi.

"Cent ans ? Mais attend, ça veut dire que cette baraque à vraiment des chances d'être hanté !" remarqua Kiba.

"Comment ça ?" demanda Choji.

"C'est simple ! Plus la maison est vieu, plus les fantômes qui y sont sont nombreux ! A cause des voyageurs imprudent !"

Soudain, le plafond s'écroula pile sur eux laissant tombé Naruto, Hinata et Sakura. Mais faute de chance, le sol du salon s'écroula à son tours faisant tomber les deux équipes vers le sous-sol. Le bruit de cette accident était si grand que l'équipe de Gaara, qui se trouvé dehors, se precipita vers le lieu de l'accident pour voir ce qui s'était passé, pour finalement y voir... Choji qui n'était pas tombé, car il était le seul à avoir eu le temps de reculer, qui regardait ses amis au fond de la cave. Sakura était tombé sur ses fesses et elle disait qu'elle n'avait rien. Kiba était celui qui avait tout pris sur la tronche se qui rendait son costume de loup-garou beaucoup plus vrai que nature avec des vêtements un peu déchiré. Hinata était dans les pommes mais pas à cause de la chute mais parce que Naruto était assomé, à cause d'une planche de bois sur la tête, et que sa tête était la première entre les seins de la demoiselle. Evidement, Naruto, lui était un peu au paradis sans qu'il s'en rend compte. Quand à Itachi... Ben, il avait disparu.

"Où est passé ce grand con d'Itachi ?" hurla Sasuke.

Tout à coup, Sakura se relava en hurlant, laissant apparaitre le visage d'Itachi, saignant du nez, le sourire aux lèvres en marmonnant : "Je savais pas que les sorcières avaient des culottes blanches ! Je les voyait noir !". Ce qui avait laissé deviné aux autres pourquoi il était heureux alors que Sasuke, retenu par Gaara et Neji, tenta que lui balancer une poutre sur la gueule en lanceant des injures en plusieurs langues (c'est pas un génie pour rien le petit gars).

Quand tout ce beau monde furent sortis de leurs problèmes.

"Cette baraque est trop dangeureuse ! Qu'elle ait des fantômes ou non !" critiqua Choji.

"Sai ! Tu me le payeras ! Enculer !" hurla de rage Naruto. "Je suis sûre qu'il savait que c'était pas loin de la démolition !

"J'ai mal partout !" se lamenta Kiba. "Je rentre !"

"On ferait mieux de tous rentrer !" corrigea Itachi. "Cette endroit pourrait tous nous tuer si ce genre d'accident se reproduissait !"

"Pour une fois qu'il est lucide ! je suis d'accord avec lui !" continua Sasuke. "Y'a une sorti qui méne directement hors de la cave !"

Tous sortis de la vieille demeure, tout le monde entra dans la voiture de l'adulte quand soudain :

"Merde ! J'ai oublié mon appareil photo sur la table du salon quand je vous aidé à remonter l'autre boulet de Naruto ! Attendait moi !" ordonna Sakura pendant que Sasuke repeta à Naruto que c'était vraiment un boulet.

Dans la maison abandonnée, Sakura coura dans le salon pour retrouver son appareil là où elle l'avait laissé.

"Heureusement qu'il n'a rien !" souffla Sakura. "Tiens ! J'ai pris une photo de notre chute(vive les appareils numerique) ! J'ai vraiment un tête affreuse !"

Plus tard, dans la voiture, Sakura montra la superbe photo.

"Eh Neji ! Regarde ! T'es dessus !" remarqua Naruto. "Pâle comme tu es ! T'es facilement reconnaissable ! Même si c'est a peine ta tête que l'on voit derrière Sakura. Là, à l'entrè de la chambre."

"Naruto ! J'étais dans le jardin avec Sasuke et Gaara au moment de votre chute !"

Lourd silence dans la voiture.

"Si c'est pas Neji ? C'est qui ?" commencea à se demander le groupe avant que le ventre de Choji coomencea à manifsta sa faim, ce qui fit leurs rendre compte qu'il avait faim.

"Au faite, vous n'avez pas entendu un autre craquement pendant que sortait des décombre ?" demanda Kiba en se massant le dos.

"Non !" répondirent-il tous ensemble.

"Ah bha... c'est que j'étais encore sous le choc alors !"

Pendant ce temps, dans la maison hanté, un abruti du nom de Branch était lui aussi tombé dans la cave à cause du bois pourri. Que faisait-il là ? en réalité, cette idiot avait entendu Naruto et Saï discuter sur l'idée de visité cette maison abandonné. Et comme il voulait se vengé de l'humiliation que lui avait fait Naruto et qu'il vous en profiter pour faire le beau (c'est vite dis ça "beau") devant Hinata en montrant son "courage" (petit signe de doigt). Il attendait l'équipe de Naruto à l'étage. Mais ratant son plan car Naruto, Sakura et Hinata étaient tous tombé à travers le sol. Branch coura vers les escaliers, tomba la tête la première dans ces mêmes escalier et tomba dans une cave à vin qui se trouvé dans une salle à coté où les éléves de Konoha et celui de Suna se trouvérent au moment de l'incident. Quand il sorti de la maison, il vit la voiture d'Itachi emmener toute l'équipe. Devant ce spectacle, Branch dis :

"Je l'aurais un jour ! Je l'aurais !"

**Fin du chapitre.**

_Dans le prochain chapitre : On change de lycée pour se rendre à celui de Suna pour voir comment se passe une journée de Sabaku No Gaara. Quel genre de journée va-t-il vivre ? Et question principal, quel vie méne-t-il ? A-t-il des ennemis ? Des fans ? Est-il apprécié des professeurs de Suna ? Tant de question avec peut-être une réponce dans ce prochain chapitre._

Yue : Hé Sasuke ! J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi !

Sasuke : Tu fais une histoire où je tue Itachi !

Yue : Heu... Non ! Mais ta côte auprès des filles est ENORME à Nancy !

Naruto : Hein ? Et moi ? Comment tu sais ça ?"

Yue : Pendant l'anim'est de Nancy le 18 novembre, un mec était déguisé en Sasuke pour le cosplay et je te dis pas le succé qu'il a eu ! Très réussi en plus ! Toutes les filles ont hurlées ou poussées des cris de joies ! Même celle qui devait pas l'aimé on dû l'apprécier maintenant !

Naruto : Et moi ? Personne en moi la-bas ? Personne n'a crié pour moi ?

Yue : Ben... Si je me souviens bien... Je crois qu'il y avait quelqu'un déguisé en toi... Mais c'était une fille ! Déjà l'année dernière d'ailleurs mais elle était pas sûre scéne, donc pas de cris pour toi !

Jiraya : Et moi ? Personne n'a crié mon nom ? Il parait qu'un mec à fait de la promo pour mon nouveau livre !

Yue : Oui ! Mais c'était les mecs ! Ils disaient tous que tu étais notre MAÎTRE ! A Nancy, t'as presque un culte !

Jiraya : Je sais pas qi je dois être content ou non vu que c'est des mecs qui m'appelle maître...

Yue : Amis Lecteurs et Amies Lectrices ! Moi je vous dis à bientôt dans une nouveau chapitre !


	15. Sabaku no Gaara

**Chapitre 14 : Une jounée peu ordinaire pour Gaara.**

Dans le lycée de Suna, c'est comme si vous étiez dans le lycée de Konoha, sauf que là-bas y'a pas de blagueur et les idoles du lycée se bouffent la gueule entre eux surtout pour avoir la place du Number One dans le top 3 des garçons que les filles préférent. Et en première position, il y a Sabaku No Gaara. Toutes les filles du lycée, qu'elles soient en les premieres ou les dernières années, ont dans leurs coeurs ce garçon. D'après un sondage, 98 pourcent des filles aiment Gaara, les 2 pourcent restant sont sa soeur et un petit groupe qui ne l'aime pas pour des raisons inconnues. Tout les mecs ne l'aiment pas et rêvent d'avoir ça popularité. Mais ils se posent tous la même question : "Quelle est son secret pour plaire aux filles ?" Cat les filles disent toutes qu'il a un charme unique.

Dans le lycée, Gaara ne participa pas à un club, pas même dans un club sportif car il préfére, comme il l'a dit, éviter de perdre son temps en sport car il en fait déjà assez hors du bahut. En dehors des cours, Gaara fait souvent du sport pour se détendre.

Cette phrase a mis le professeur de sport du lycée hors de lui. Non seulement Gaara ne veut pas faire d'activité sportive mais ce dernier l'a humilié en plein cours lors d'un match de ping pong avec un score de 21 à 0. Ces deux événement ont fait de M. Chronos, l'ennemi numero un de Gaara, sans que ce dernier s'en rend compte.

Aujourd'hui, à la fin du cours de sport, le professeur de ce cours avait un plan pour humilié son éléve. Comme c'était cette fois-ci à Sabaku no Gaara de rangé le matériel, le professeur l'appella avant qu'il parte se changer.

"M. Sabaku ! J'ai besoin de vous !" appella le professeur Chronos.

"Un problème Sensei ?"

"Une des filles de votre semble avoir oublié sa montre ! Pourriez-vous aller la lui rendre en vous rendant dans leurs vestiaire étant donné que c'est sur votre chemin."

"Pas de problème. Mais vous êtes sûre que c'est à une fille ?" demanda à son tour Gaara en prenant la montre.

"Il y a que les filles qui me passent leurs montres. Les garçons préférent garder leurs affaires sur eux même !"

"Très bien, je vais demander c'est à qui !"

"Pauvre idiot ! En te rendant dans ces vestiaires piles au moment où les filles se changent, ces dernières diront dans tout le lycée que tu es un pervers ! Dis adieu à ta célibrité et bonjour à l'humiliation ! Ta réputation sera celle d'un pervers !" pensa Chronos le sourire de pervers aux lèvres tout en suivant sa victime pour admirer la scène. "Je suis un vrai génie pour avoir une telle idée !"

Pendant ce temps, Gaara frappa à la porte du vestiaire féminin où l'on pouvait entendre ces demoiselles rire et parler. Quand l'une d'elle ouvrit, à moitier changer, pour être prècis, elle portait que le pantalon apparament habituelle et un pull non mis pour cacher sa poitrine. Lorsqu'elle vit Gaara, son visage s'illumina.

"Bonjours Lumina ! Cette montre est à toi par hasard ?" demanda directement Gaara sans tournée autours du pot.

"Il se souviens de moi !" pensa Lumina avant de répondre. "Non ! Peut-être qu'il est à une autre fille ! Les filles ! L'une de vous à perdu sa montre !"

"Elle a l'air de quoi ?" demanda une autre adolescente.

Gaara passa la tête à travers la porte, les yeux fermés, en montrant la montre pour quel soit visible à toutes les filles. En faisant cela, les filles le regardaient plutôt que la montre.

"Elle est a personne ?" demanda Gaara qui voyait rien.

"Personne !" répondirent en choeur la gente féminine.

Sortant très vite, Gaara croisa son professeur et rendis la montre en disant :

"Elle est à personne ! Elle doit être à une fille d'une autre classe que vous vous occupez !"

Une fois parti, le professeur Chronos n'en croyais pas ses yeux. Pas un cris. Pas de bordel parce qu'un garçon à maté des filles.

"Elles sont pas pudique les filles de cette classe ou quoi ?" se demanda le professeur en avanceant dans les vestiaires pour voir s'il allait lui arrivé la même chose que Gaara.

Helas pour lui, tous qu'il reçu c'était des insultes, des cris et des objets sur la gueule ainsi que maintenant la réputation de professeur pervers. Ce que le professeur ne savait pas, c'était que Gaara avait les yeux fermé, donc, les filles pouvaient rien dire. Mais d'un côté elles s'en foutaient qu'il les matait.

Plus tard en debut d'après midi, à la cantine, Gaara mangeait seul. Normale me dirait vous : aucun mecs le supporte, ces amis sont tous dans un lycée différen, et les filles ont du mal à aller le voir pour savoir à sa table sans qu'elle soit rouge comme une tomate ou sans s'entretué pour être assise près de lui(Maladie appeller "la rivalité" d'après nos expertes dans ce domaine, j'ai nommé Ino et Sakura). Un vrai test de courage en claire.

Courage que va prendre Lumina, la fille à la porte du vestiaire tout à l'heure, car elle comptait s'asseoir à côté de Gaara. Mais quand la chose était faite, un plus gros problème venez de se poser : "Comment faire pour parler avec lui ?"

"C'est bien beau d'être assis avec lui. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ?" se demanda la jeune fille. "Oh ! J'ai une idée !"

"C'est pourquoi ?" demanda Gaara qui avait remarqué que la jeune fille voulait lui dire quelque chose.

"Je voulais savoir, tu es très bon en anglais enfin d'après le professeur !

"C'est exact ! Pourquoi ?"

"Eh bien... Je voulais savoir si tu voulais bien m'aider pour notre devoir d'anglais !" demanda la jeune fille.

"Pourquoi pas ! J'allais justement y travailler tout a l'heure." répondit Gaara. "Retrouve moi à la bibliothèque à la fin des cours, c'est tranquille pour y travailler."

A la fin de sa phrase, Gaara se leva se débarassa son plateau et quitta la cantine laissant la jeune fille qui était heureuse d'avoir non seulement parler à Gaara mais en plus de pouvoir faire leurs devoirs ensemble. Mais derrière, d'autres filles qui n'avaient rien entendu de la conversation, lanceait des regards noirs sur la demoiselle, sans rien lui faire car Gaara pouvait savoir qui aurait martyriser ma demoiselle.

Plus tard, à la fin de la journée, après deux heures de physiques-chimies où le professeur avait failli se crâmer les cheuveux à cause d'un plaisantin qui avait traffiqué les bouteilles de gaz, qui se trouvait être Naruto, par demande de Gaara pour mettre de l'ambiance dans le bahut, et une heure de français avec un professeur qui avait l'air de connaitre Kakashi vu les livres qu'il avait demandé pour après les vacances de noël, Gaara, qui se trouvait dans la bibliothèque à une table inoccupé, attendait Lumina. Quand elle arriva, cette dernière était encore plus timide pour lui parler comme elle l'avait fait à la cantine.

"Pour commencé, j'aimerai savoir ce que tu ne comprend pas dans le devoir !" commencea Gaara.

"C'est le texte ! J'arrive à peine à traduire la moitier de la première phrase. Et mon traducteur me donne pas trop de phrase juste." explica la jeune fille en détresse.

"Ton traducteur ne donne peut être pas des traductions des mots americains, un mot peut changer d'un pays à l'autre et comme le texte est tiré d'un roman américain, c'est un peu normal si tu as du mal !" continua le jeune professeur particulier.

"Mais quel con notre prof ! Il aurait pus nous prevenir avant de donner ce devoir !" cracha Lumina en remerciant, dans sa tête, le prof d'anglais pour lui avoir donné cette occassion.

Soudain un telephone vibra (dans une bibliothèque faut pas trop se faire remarqué), c'était celui de Gaara.

"Allo ?" repondit le jeune homme.

"Yo Gaara ! C'est Naruto !" Cria le portable. "C'est pour savoir si tu étais occupé en ce moment ! Je viens de recevoir les photos de la soirée d'Halloween et elles sont mortels ! Si tu viens maintenant tu pourras choisir celle que tu veux et tu auras des doubles d'ici cinq jours !"

"Désoler Naruto mais je suis occupé ! J'aide une camarade de classe à faire un devoir !" répondait le lycéen de Suna.

"Une camarade ?" répéta Naruto. "Tu lui donne des cours particuliés ? Voir très particulié !"

"Tu te souviens des trois terminals que j'ai presque tué au début d'année ?"

"Heu... Oui ! Pourquoi ?"

"Si tu as envis de savoir comment je leurs ai brisé les tibias continu à me chercher !"

"Bon ben... Appelle moi quand tu voudras voir les photos ! A bientôt !" salua Naruto. "Fait pas trop de bêtises ! Hahaha !!"

"Andouille !" raccrocha Gaara.

"Qui était-ce au portable ?" demanda la jeune fille qui avait entendu les paroles de Gaara.

"Un ami du lycée de Konoha."

"Tu as des amis là-bas ?"

"Les seuls que je connaisse ! Tu les verra lors du match de basket qui nous opposera à eux en janvier ! Bon ! On retourne à ton devoir ?"

"Ah oui !" paniqua Lumina. "Comment je fais pour la traduction du texte ?"

"Pour faire simple et rapide !" commencea Gaara en notant un mot sur un bout de papier. "Va sur l'ordinateur de la bibliothèque et va sur internet pour aller sur ce site ! Tu trouvera la traduction du texte ! C'est un site pratique pour tricher regarde bien y'a eu moins des réponces à deux questions dans ce site ! Mais le dit à personne ! C'est le frère d'un ami qui me l'a filé ! Laisse un message dans son livre d'or pour le remercier !"

La jeune fille regarda Gaara stupefaite. Savoir que Gaara avait des trucs pour tricher l'amusé. Au passage, le site a été fait par Itachi pour aider ces éléves.

"Pour un devoir à la maison tout les moyens son bon pour avoir une bonne note ! Eh puis le prof n'a pas dit qu'il était interdit d'utiliser internet pour nous aider !" remarqua Gaara en souriant.

Cette remarque et se sourire firent sourire Lumina à son tours.

"Je viens de découvrir que le célébre Sabaku no Gaara avait des secrets pour réussir ses devoirs !" rigola-t-elle.

"Secret ! Pas vraiment ! C'est juste que mon frère et ma soeur m'ont montrés quelques trucs pour réussir ses devoirs à la con des professeurs et mes amis m'ont aidé à découvrir internet (surtout à essaiyer de me faire aller sur les sites louches) et les sites pratiques pour les cours ! Les professeurs ne sont jamais prècis dans leurs consignes alors on peut faire, à peu près, ce que l'on veut pour réussir !" continua Gaara en souriant. "Pendant que tu sera sur le site, je vais te faire une liste des sites qui pourront t'aider dans d'autres matière si tu veux !"

Pendant que la jeune fille allair sur le net, Gaara reçu un autre coup de file.

"Allo ?" répondit Gaara.

"Yo frangin ! C'est ton grand frère !"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux Kankuro ?"

"J'appelle car ce soir je passe la nuit faire du camping avec des potes ! Et Temari va chez des amies ! Alors ce soir tu sera seul ! T'as bien les clés ?"

"Comme vous me faîte souvent le coup, je les prend tout les jours !"

"Cool ! Alors à demain frangin !" salua le grand frère avant de raccrocher.

"Et encore une soirée seul ! Pizza et films à la con sont au programme !" marmonna Gaara.

"Un problème ?"

C'était Lumina qui venait de revenir.

"Heu... Rien !" répondit rapidement Gaara. "Tu as déjà fini ?"

"Il n'y a plus un seul ordinateur de libre ! Je le ferai chez moi !"

"Tu as un ordiateur ?"

"Un vieux modèle mais mon oncle me l'a boosté !"

"Je peux avoir ton adresse e-mail ?" demanda subitement Gaara. "J'ai pas beaucoup de contact et puis si tu as d'autres questions sur les cours tu pourras me contacter !"

A croire qu'elle avait prèvu le coup, Lumina sorti un bout de papier avec son adresse internet dessus. Et Gaara lui donna le sien en l'ajoutant dans les adresses qu'il voulait lui donner.

Plus tard, après avoir fait leurs devoir et surtout discuté, les deux amou... Amis se séparérent.

"Heu... je serai connectée ce soir ! Est-ce que tu le sera ?" demanda Lumina en rougissant.

"Parler avec une jolie fille sur le net ou regarder un pauvre film à la télé qui s'appelle "Amélie Poulain" ? Quel choix difficile !" se moqua Gaara. "Je serai connecté !"

Chez lui, Gaara commencea à allumer son ordinateur pour ajouter l'adresse de cette fille qu'il commenceait à apprècier.

"Elle a beau être à coté de moi en chimie, je comprend pas pourquoi je lui ai jamais parler ! Elle est simpas et mignonne !" pensa Gaara tout souriant en tapant l'adresse dans son ordinateur. "J'espère qu'on pourra encore se parler demain en cours !"

**Fin du chapitre.**

_Dans le prochain chapitre : Après Gaara, c'est au tours de Haku de nous montrer sa journée. Est-il populaire ? Est-il dans un club ? A-t-il des ennemis ? Vous serez quelques trucs sur Haku dans le prochain chapitre.

* * *

_

Yue : J'ai une nouvelle à annoncer à ceux qui lise ça ! J'ai décider de vraiment refaire ce fic dans version deux ! Ce chapitre est le dernier du remake du premier ! Bref, du renouveau !


	16. Haku du lycée de Kiri

**Avant le début de chapitre :**

Yue : Me revoila avec un nouveau chapitre du lycée deuxième version !

Naruto : Encore une fois, j'ai pas de rôle important !

Haku : Un chapitre sécial pour moi ?

Yue : Ben, ouais, t'es quand même un personnage apprécié par les lecteurs dans le manga Naruto !

Jiraya : Et moi ? Tu crois que j'aurais un chapitre spécial ?

Yue : Pas même en rêve ! J'ai pas d'histoire pour toi, alors c'est pas pour demain !

Jiraya : Si tu as une hitoire, tu la publira ?

Yue : Heu... Ouais... On verra ! Allez en place !! Place au chapitre 15 !!

* * *

**_Yue : désoler si ce chapitre est court, mais je le voyais plus long dans ma tête... Et j'ai pas eu d'autre idée pour ce chapitre... Désolé... (honte sur moi !! Honte sur moi !! Je mérite pas le titre d'auteur de Fic !!! Calme. Calme. Zen.)

* * *

_**

**Chapitre 15 : Haku, génie du lycée de Kiri.**

Lycée de Kiri, lycée connu surtout pour sa grande piscine et sa patinoire.

Ce lycée est aussi connu pour ces champions dans ces deux sports. Et le champion de patinage artistique de ce lycée n'est autre que Haku, un bon ami de Naruto Uzumaki, du lycée de Konoha.

En plus d'être champion de patinage artistique, Haku est un génie, le premier dans toutes les matières scolaires et aussi l'idole du lycée. Mais ce succé lui à mis à dos une personne dans tout le lycée. Il s'agit de Katsuhiko Jinnai, le numéro deux des meilleurs classements aux examens. Et ce garçon voulait à tout prix battre Haku car il pense que ce dernier veut lui faire de l'ombre.

Entre deux cours, Haku, comme à son habitude se rendit à son casier pour déposer et prendre des affaires pour le prochain cours.

"Encore des lettres ?" se demanda Haku. "Une seule ? Huum... Pas envis d'y répondre, elle est trop suspect !"

Dans le casier à côté, Jinnai vit Haku jeter la lettre.

"Mon piège !!!" pleura Jinnai dans sa tête. "Mais comment il fait ? Mon piège était de le faire venir derrière le bahut pour pouvoir lui flanquer la honte de sa vie en lui montrant qu'il s'était fait avoir... Mais il a tout deviné ?"

Soudain, le portable de Haku sonna.

_Conversation téléphonique :_

_Haku : Allo ?_

_Naruto : Salut Haku ! C'est Naruto !!_

_Haku : Tiens Naruto ! Tu n'as pas cours ?_

_Naruto : Non pas en ce moment, en faite, on a notre après-midi de libre, le professeur Jiraya est tombé malade depuis hier et il est toujours pas là, ce qui fait que notre seul cours est annulé !_

_Haku : Moi je vais à mon dernier cours, alors si tu pouvais te dépêcher ça m'aiderai, mon prof et hyper chiant en plus, il nous puni pour un rien !_

_Naruto : Pas de problème ! Je t'appelle juste pour te dire qu'avec des potes, on avait prévus de venir tout à l'heure à la patinoire de ton bahut, elle est bien accésible au publique les mercredi ?_

_Haku : Bien sûre ! Mais vous savez faire du patin à glace ?_

_Naruto : Ben... La pluspart... Non... C'est pour ça qu'on aimerait savoir si tu pouvais nous apprendre au moins à tenir debout !_

_Haku : Je comptais m'entraîner un peu cet aprèm ! Alors pourquoi pas ! Vous arriverez vers quelle heure ?_

_Naruto : On part dans trente minutes du bahut et le temps que l'on vienne, je dirais que l'on arrivera dans une heure, bref quand tu sortiras de ton cours, on arrivera !_

_Haku : D'accord, je vous rejoindrais là-bas ! A tout à l'heure à la patinoire !_

_Naruto : Ok mon gars ! A tout à l'heure !_

_Fin de la conversation._

"Cool ! Naruto viens ici ! J'espère qu'il va pas faire trop de bêtise ! Remarque, ça mettera de l'animation dans ce bahut !" ria le jeune étudiant de Kiri dans son for intérieur. "Bon, allons en cours !"

"Hé hé ! Comme ça, on a des amis qui viennent ?" ria Jinnai. "Je me demande qu'elle genre d'ami il peut avoir, d'autant qu'ils n'ont pas l'air d'être d'ici ! Et je connais un moyen infaillible pour pourrir cette journée avec tes amis !"

Une heure plus tard, au moment où Haku allait sortir de la classe, ce dernier fut interpellé par son professeur d'histoire, M.Mou. Ce professeur légérement (voir totalement) chiant, n'aime pas dû tout Haku car il a les cheveux long. C'était le genre de professeur qui, dès qu'il voit un détail pas habituel sur un éléve, ne peut s'empêché de lui mettre l'étiquette d'élément pertubateur, et évidement, un garçon aux cheveux long, pour lui, c'est de la provocation.

"Putain... Il soule l'andouille..." pensa Haku qui n'écoutait plus son professeur. "Prions pour que Naruto et les autres ne m'en veulent pas pour ce retard !"

"Et pour finir, j'aimerais que vous vous coupiez les cheveux le plus rapidement possible !"

"Désoler mais y'a que cette coupe qui me va ! Au revoir m'sieur, mes amis m'attendent !"

"Je n'ai pas fini !! Revenez ici !!"

Malheureusement pour M.Mou, Haku était déjà parti très loin pour prendre ces patins à glace dans son casier vu qu'il les avait prévu pour s'entraîner, et foncea rapidement à la patinoire du lycée de Kiri.

En arrivant au lieu de rendez-vous, le jeune lycéen ne trouva pas tout le monde, en effet, il y avait seulement Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata et Ino.

"Il manque pas du monde ?" demanda Haku en cherchant Naruto et d'autres personnes.

"Naruto, Kiba et Shino n'ont pas réussi à prendre le même bus que nous, il était plein de monde, ils n'arriveront que dans une vingtaine de minute." expliqua Sasuke. "Et j'ai été forcé d'accompagné les filles !"

"Qui t'as forcé ?" demanda Haku.

"La malchance, j'ai perdu à la courte paille !"

"Il a dû gagner en faite, mais il prend ça comme une défaite..." marmona Haku se moquant de Sasuke. "Il voit souvent en mal ce qui devrait être bien !"

"Alors Haku ? Comment ça va dans ton bahut ?" demanda Sakura directement.

"Pas trop mal, juste un prof qui me soule pour mes cheveux mais sans plus !"

"Il n'a rien à dire sur tes cheveux, c'est pas un lycée privé !" remarqua Ino.

"C'est un ancien enseignant d'un établissement privé, et il croit qu'il peut mettre le même réglement !" expliqua calmement Haku."En plus, il est sexiste, il arrête pas de rabaisser les filles ou il les ignore !"

"C'est le club med à côté du professeur Orochimaru ! Lui, il donne des devoir supplémentaire à tout ceux qui ose faire un truc d'interdit ou qui lui plait pas !" déclara Sasuke. "Démande à Naruto, il a les records avec ce prof !"

"Mais en prof sexiste, faut prendre le professeur Jiraya, ils nous avantages nous les filles !" continua Sakura. "Mais au moins, il rabaisse pas les éléves masculin ! Vous ne faîtes rien contre votre prof ?"

"On a essaiyé mais on peut rien y faire, il est toujours là ! Notre directeur et lui sont potes, alors il se passera rien !"

"On devrait peut-être entré !" proposa Sasuke. "Sinon, il y aura trop de monde pour patiner !"

"Mais.. Et les autres ?" demanda Hinata timidement.

"Ils nous retrouveront à l'interieurs !" expliqua Haku. "Ils savent où c'est !"

"Si tu veux, tu n'as cas les attendre les attendre !" proposa Sakura. "Ils ne chercheront pas où nous sommes en arrivant !"

"D'accord !" approuva Hinata.

"Toujours amoureuse de Naruto la petite ?" demanda Haku aux filles.

"Eh oui !!" souriérent les filles.

"Haku, c'est quoi ça ?" demanda Sasuke en montrant une hord de filles, tout en entrant dans la patinoire.

"Apparament... C'est des filles... Qui plus est, je crois que c'est mon fan-club !" répondit Haku calmement. "Je me demande ce qu'elles font là."

"Si c'est tes fans, elles sont là pour toi !" remarqua Sakura. "On doit avoir peur ?"

"On verra bien !" déclara le lycéen de Kiri en s'avanceant vers les filles.

Malheureusement pour eux, ces demoiselles étaient bien là pour Haku. Quelqu'un les avait prévenu que Haku viendrait patiner avec des amis, et ces demoiselles voulaient voir si c'était des filles ces "amies". Mais Haku avait réussi à parler à ses fans en disant que ces filles n'était rien pour lui et qu'il ne voulait pas de problème et que ses amis voulaient apprendre à patiner et que c'était le seul moment où ils pouvaient le faire, ainsi, il ne voudrait pas de problème sinon, adieu les prochaines compétitions de patinage artistique. Ces paroles firent réagir ses fans qui décidérent de partir pour pouvoir voir leur idole dans toute sa splendeur dans les prochaines compétitions.

Plus loin, une personne était déçu.

"Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle l'écoute ! Mis devait tout faire pour gâcher sa journée et en plus faire un scandale en râlant que cet idiot donne des cours de patinage particulier à d'autres filles d'elles ! Mais il a suffit d'une déclara pour qu'elles partent en le croyant et sans rien dire ! Pourquoi mes plans échoue ?" demanda Jinnai. (Pour répondre simplement à notre ami, on va dire que Haku est intelligent et qu'il ne fait que dire la vérité !)

Quand le reste de la bande arriva, le reste de la journée se déroula sans encombre. Même quand Naruto a faillit renverser tout le monde car il avait fait trop le malin en tentant d'accélérer pour montrer qu'il était très rapide.

En fin de journée tout le monde rentra soit chez soi, soit dans le dortoir de son bahut respectif.

Pour Haku, lui, il rentrait chez lui. Ce lycéen, champion de patinage artistique vit avec un homme qui l'avait adopté quand haku n'avait que cinq ans. Cet homme s'appeler Zabusa, inspecteur de police très efficace.

"J'irai les voir la semaine prochaine ! Après tout, ils ont bien fait tout ce chamin pour venir ici, je peux faire pareil, en plus, j'aimerai voir une blague de Naruto en vrai !" souria Haku en voyant ses amis prendre le bus. "Il m'a dit qu'il en avait un en tête en plus ! Je vais lui demander de le faire pour la semaine prochain pour que je puisse voir ! voyons voir son numéro !"

Tout en rentrant chez lui, le jeune homme composa un message sur son portable pour faire cette demande à son ami du lycée de Konoha.

**Fin du chapitre.**

_Dans le prochain chapitre : Haku aura vu la blague de Naruto, mais quelle blague ? Pendant se temps, Lee doit faire face à un problème, il risque de ne pas jouer le prochain match de basket suite à une blessure lors de l'entraînement et il doit réparer une nouvelle tactique car face à son équipe, se trouve le lycée de Suna, la meilleur équipe de l'année dernière.

* * *

_

Yue : Comme je l'avais dis, j'ai carrément changer cette version, donc, j'ai avancer le match de Suna versus Konoha au basket, chronologique ce match se situra avant le chapitre noel.

Naruto : Et c'est tout ?

Yue Aliagas : Non ! Car voici un nouveau sondage ! Pour cette version Naruto au lycée, voulez-vous voir un Saku/Ita ? Ou un Saku/Sasu ? J'attend plein de réponce s'il vous plait ! Pour que Sakura soit avec Itachi, tapé 1, sinon tapé 2 pour que se sit avec Sasuke !(Reviews anonyme accepté, pas besoin d'être inscrit) Voila ! Et moi je vous dis à bientôt pour des nouveau chapitres dans n'importe quelle fic (A moi ou aux autres auteurs que je metterai dans les reviews)


	17. Blague bruiyante

**Réponces aux reviews anonymes :**

maybe-chan : Le but premier des "dans le prochain chapitre" est surtout que j veux prouver que j'ai de la resource pour les prochain chapitre. Mettre du suspence en fait parti sans que je le fasse expret en réalité ! Je réfléchie à peine dans la vie faut dire ! XD La blague devrait être intéressante (enfin je pense qu'elle l'est en tout cas) ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Avant le début de chapitre :**

Naruto parlant à Sasuke : Qu'est-ce qu'il a Yue ? Il arrête pas de chanter "Hero's come back" depuis quelques jours !

Sasuke : Lui qui déprimer avec tous ses rateaux pris pendant les vacances, je trouve ça louche aussi, il a trouvé une copine ?

Naruto : Impossible !

Sasuke : Autant aller lui demander ! Eh !!! Yue ! C'est quoi qui te met autant de bonne humeur ?

Yue : Hunter x Hunter revient en octobre dans le shonen Jump, c'est officiel cette fois ! En plus, y'aura l'anime Tsubasa Chronicle : Tokyo revelation en même temps ! Je veux être en octobre !

Yue repart en chantant le générique de HxH.

Naruto : Ah c'est pour ça... Un rien le rend joyeux...

Sasuke : Tellement content, qu'il en oubli de nous faire chier pour tourner ce chapitre !

Naruto : On devrait en profiter tu crois pas ?

Sasuke : Oublie ça, et viens on va le faire sans lui !

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : La blague bruiyante !**

Le lycée de Konoha, connu pour être un lycée où le taux de réussite dans les exmens est le plus élevé, égal au lycée de Suna, mais ce lycée est également connu pour l'éléve le plus turbulant que l'histoire ait porté. C'est justement pour voir cet éléve turbulante en action que Haku était ici. Naruto l'avait prévenu de sa nouvelle blague special par portable en lui donnant un truc pour comprendre la blague du jour. L'éléve du lycée de Kuri prit son portable pour de nouveau écouter le message.

"Yo Haku !" fit le portable. "Comme prévu, j'ai prévu une blague qui va bien faire rire et qui sera même classer monument historique, tous ce que tu as faire c'est retenir ces trois voix, celle de la directrice : "Uzumaki Naruto arrêtez vos connerie !", celui du prof de math, "Finissez ce devoir pendant cette heure-ci, en cas de problème appellez moi, je leverai le nez de mon livre." et enfin ce lui du prof de chimie, "M. UZUMAKI, VOUS ALLEZ TOUT FAIRE SAUTER !!", retiens bien leurs voix et attend un peu, tu verras c'est marrant ! Rendez-vous mardi à la sonnerie de midi devant la salle des pions ! Signé delireman !"

"Je suis bien arrivez, ça va sonner dans une minute !" pensa Haku en regardant sa montre. "Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu préparer ?"

La réponce à cette question, Haku l'eut directement, en effet, quand leurs du fin de cours sonna, il n'y avait la sonnerie habituelle et monotones mais une musique assez vieille et douteuse, chanté par les trois personnes indiqué par Naruto. Chacun chanté un couplet de la chanson "la Salsa du démon" qui lui était choisi soigneusement par Naruto, le professeur Jiraya chanter la partie de belzébuth, la directrice Tsunade la parti sur Vampirella et le professeur Orochimaru celui de la sorcière.

La chanson finit, Haku put voir tout les éléves, lui compris, mort de rire.

"Changer la sonnerie du bahut c'est déjà osé, mais en plus faire chanter les profs, c'est encore plus fort !" pensa Haku. "Mais comment il fait ?"

"Salut Haku ! ça va ?" demanda Sakura en voyant le lycéen de Kiri en étant accompagnée de Ino et Hinata.

"Pas trop mal ! Marrante votre sonnerie ! Vous croyez que je pourrais avoir la même ?"

"Demande à Naruto et à ses complices, ça serait possible !" ria Ino. "Les profs veulent l'engueuler mais ils ont pas de pruves que c'est lui !"

"Pouquoi ils ont pas de preuve ?"

"Naruto est nul en informatique pour savoir faire ça !" répondit Ino.

"Au faite, où sont vos amis ?"

"Naruto se fait tiré les oreilles avec Kiba, soupçonné d'être le complice !" commencea Sakura.

"Le reste les attend !" termina Hinata. "D'ailleurs, je me demande où sont Neji, Lee et Tenten ! Ils n'avaient pas cours cette heure-ci !"

"Lee c'est bien ce garçon avec une coupe et bol, des sourcils épais et habille comme un elf ?" demanda Haku.

"Si par elf tu veux dire qu'il est en vert, oui, c'est lui !" approuva Sakura.

"En arrivant, il me semble l'avoir vu, on l'aider à monter des escaliers, apparament il a un problème avec son pied gauche !"

"Quoi ?" hurla avec horreur Sakura. "Un problème vec son pied gauche ? Je dois aller voir !!"

A peine qu'elle avait finit sa phrase que la demoiselle aux cheveux roses courut vers l'infirmerie.

"Elle s'inquiète pour coupe au bol ?" demanda Haku.

"Je crois plutôt qu'elle s'inquiète pour le match de la mardi prochain !" corrigea Ino. "Lee est le capitaine et c'est le pivot de l'équipe ! En claire, perdre le capitaine est dur !"

"Elle s'inquiète aussi pour Lee !" rassura Hinata. "Mais quand même, vous vroyez que ça ira pour ce match ? C'est contre le lycée de Suna tout de même !"

"C'est encore plus dramatique alors !" Avoua Ino. "On avait besoin des meilleurs pour ce match, si Lee n'est pas là, on fonce droit dans le mur !"

"J'y pense, Sakura fera encore les commentaires ?" questionna l'éléve de l'autre lycée.

"Eh oui !" ria Ino. "On va encore se marrer ! En plus ça sera avec Gaara, le pauvre va souffrir !"

"Tiens, voila Naruto !" remarqua Haku en faisant un signe de la main. "Salut Naruto !"

"Salut Haku ! Alors t'as apprécier la blague ?" demanda Naruto suivit par tout le reste de la bande.

"Pas mal ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on dit les profs ?"

"La même chose que d'habitude, qu'ils savent que c'est moi le leader de tout ce bordel mais que tant qu'ils ont aucune preuve, ils ne peuvent même pas me coller au moins, comme d'habitude je m'en sors !"

"Mais d'un coté, tu dois rendre un service à Itachi, sans lui la blague était infaisable !" remarqua Sasuke.

"Un prof parmi la bande de cinglé... On aura tout vu..." marmonna Ino.

"Où est Sakura ?" demanda Sasuke qui avait remarqué l'absence de la demoiselle.

"Elle s'est rendu à l'infirmerie !" répondit Hinata.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?" demanda Naruto.

"Ce n'est pas elle, c'est Lee, il parait qu'il y ait pour un problème de pied !" continua la demoiselle Hyuuga. "C'est Haku qui nous l'a dit ?"

"Quoi ?" demandèrent en choeur tout les garçons.

Au bout de dix minutes, toute la bande était à l'infirmerie, devant le lit où Lee se reposait avec dela classe sur son pied.

"Mais comment tu t'es fait ça ?" demanda Naruto en regardant le pied de son capitaine couvert de bandage.

"Pendant le sport !" répondit-il. "On faisait du rugby et un mec m'a foncé dessus pour le plaqué, et évidement j'étais dans une mauvaise position ce qui a fait que mon pied faisait presque un angle de quatre-vingt-dix degrès ! J'vous dis pas la douleur !"

"Qua... Quatre-vigt-dix..." répéta Sakura.

"T'as carrément le pied défoncer là !" remarqua Kiba.

"ça n'a pas craqué tu sais, c'est pas trop grave apparament ! Ce sont que les tendons du pied qui sont très tendu, je devrais pouvoir remarche dans une semaine, mais interdit de sport pour un mois ! Pour la rentré de janvier ça ira !"

"Mais... et pour le match de mardi ?" demanda Naruto. "On joue contre Suna quand même !"

"Bha vous allez devoir jouer sans moi..." répondit Lee tristement. "Mais ne vous en faite pas, je connais un bon remplaçant !"

"Justement, ton remplaçant..." commencea Neji.

"C'est qui ?" coua Naruto. "On le connait ?"

"ça oui !" marmonna Neji. "C'est Saï !"

"Nooooooon !!!!" Hurla Naruto tellement fort que tout le bahut a dû l'entendre.

"Pourquoi tu hurle comme ça ?" demanda Sasuke. "Saï est sans doute le meilleur éléments de tout les remplaçants réuni !"

"En plus il t'a humilié lors d'une partie le week-end dernier !" rajouta Sakura.

"Il a les qualité pour prendre ta place dans l'équipe !" continua Kiba le sourire sadique.

"Pourquoi tout le monde est contre moi ?" marmonna Naruto accroupi dans un coin de la pièce à l'écart de ses amis pour déprimer.

"En tout cas, sans Lee, on va avoir du mal !" remarqua Neji. "En plus Gai-sensei est en train de péter un câble car il a blesser son meilleur capitaine depuis des années. Il a même crié qu'il allait se faire Harakiri !"

"Ce type est un cas !" marmonna Tenten en riant.

"Si Lee n'est plus là pour assuré le match, reste Neji et Sasuke... En montrant pendant le match mon talent pour jouer, et ces deux là perdent leurs fans et à moi la gloire !" pensa Naruto qui se voyait en haut du podieum. "Ouais ça le fait !"

"En tout cas, repose toi bien ! T'en as besoin !" remarqua Sasuke. "Ce matin je t'ai vu dormir deout quelques secondes !"

"Au moins je suis pas le seul à l'avoir vu !" continua Neji. "Je te ramène tes affaires plus tard d'accord ? Je retourne en cours !"

"Moi aussi ! A plus tard Le !" salua Tenten.

"Vous avez encore un cours ?" demanda Naruto en voyant les deux camarades de classe de Rock Lee partir en courant.

"Oui ! Aujourd'hui on ne peut manger qu'à treize heure !"

"ça c'est pas marrant !" critiqua Choji.

"Nous, on va aller manger !" continua Shikamaru. "J'ai trop faim !"

"Attend moi !" ordonna Choji.

"Moi je dois aller voir Akamaru avant d'aller manger, il m'attend dehors !" remarqua Kiba en partant rapidement.

"Moi je vais devoir partir, je reprend les cours dans deux heures mais je dois aller à la bibliothèque avant !" expliqua Haku. "Je vous verrais pour le match mardi prochain !"

"A plus Haku !" salua Naruto. "Moi je vais aller manger ! Qui viens avec moi ?"

"Dit pas de connerie, on va tous y aller !" coupa Sasuke. "Lee, tu veux qu'on te rapporte un truc à grignoter ?"

"Oui ! ça serait simpas ! Merci de penser à moi !" remercia le capitaine de l'équipe de basket en voyant ses amis partir. "J'espère qu'ils s'en sortiront..."

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans encombre. Le soir dans les dortoirs, les discutions étaient au rendez-vous.

Chambre de Naruto et Kiba.

"Tout le bahut de Suna est déjà au courant pour la blessure de Gros-sourcil !" expliqua Naruto en raccrochant son portable. "Gaara affirme que dans l'équipe de Suna ils ont eux aussi un joueur en moins !"

"Fallait s'y attendre ! Les informations entre tout les bahuts filent à vitesse grand V !" critiqua Kiba.

"Tu m'étonne ! c'est pour ça que je suis célébre !" ria Naruto. "Le roi de la blague et le génie du basket !"

"ça va les chevilles ?"

"En tout cas, je plains Gros-sourcile ! Privé de ce matchs important !"

"Le lycée d'Oto et le plus dangeureux si tu veux mon avis ! Ils ont écrasé le lycée de Kiri, 110 à 59, hier soir !"

"Tu déconne là ?"

"Eh non ! Imagine contre nous ou contre Suna !"

"J'espère que prof Giga-sourcil le sait pas, sinon il va renformer nos entraînements jusqu'a notre mort !" pria Naruto. "Neji m'a dit qu'il à même un trucs qu'il s'appelle l'entraînement sorti de l'enfer ! Seul Gros-sourcil y a survécu l'année dernière !"

"Si tu veux mon avis, il s'inquiété trop pour notre capitaine que du résultat de la branlé de l'équipe de Kiri !"

Chambre de Lee et Neji.

"Lee ! Tu devrais te reposer au lieu de faire de soulever ses poids de cinq kilos, surtout que tu peux soulever plus lourd !" remarqua Neji qui préparer ses affaires pour les cours du lendemain.

"Pas question que je rouille pendant que vous, vous vous renforcez grâce aux entraînements !" expliqua Rock Lee.

"D'ailleurs, Saï est au courant pour qu'il soit ton remplaçant ?"

"Oui, j'ai réussi à lui parler au téléphone, il était à la fois content et dégouté ! Il voulait apparament rester sur le banc des remplaçant !"

"Plus feignant que lui, on fait pas !"

"Si ! Shikamaru !" ria Lee.

"En tout cas, c'est déjà pas mal que tu puisse assister aux cours, grâce aux béquilles que l'infirmière t'as prêtée !"

"J'aime pas les béquilles ! Je te rappelle quand j'avais 13ans, j'en avais eu pour plusieurs mois !"

"Ah oui ! L'accident de voiture !" se rappella Neji. "C'est un miracle que tu t'en sois sorti avec seulement une jambe cassé, pour quelqu'un qui s'était fait renversé par un ivrogne !"

"Je suis très solide !"

"Il me semblait que c'était Naruto, et que ça avait eu de grave conséquence sur son cerveau !"

"T'essaiye de faire dans l'humours maintenant ?"

"On peut toujours essaiyer, non ? Pourquoi y'aurait que Naruto qui aurait le roit de faire ce genre de chose ?"

"Parce qu'il a la mentalité qu'il faut ! Chacun son truc !"

"Salut les gars ! Vous dormez pas j'espère !!" demanda Naruto en entrant dans la chambre sans frapper à la porte.

"On peut savoir ce que tu viens faire là ?" demanda Neji. "Il faut toujours que vous vous rameniez ici !"

Naruto était suivi de Kiba, Akamaru, Choji et Shikamaru.

"On est venu jouer aux cartes comme d'habitude !" répondit Naruto le sourire aux lèvres. "J'ai besoin d'argent !"

"Rêve mon vieux ! Aujourd'hui je vais vous éclater !" ria Kiba.

"Je vais mettre fin à ta légendaire chance !" s'enflamma Lee.

"On peut pas jouer normalement sans mettre d'argent en jeu ?" demanda Shikamaru.

"C'est vrai à la fin, faut parier autre chose !" continua Choji.

"T'as raison ! Alors celui qui perdra le plus de jetons devra... Filer le dessert de demain après-midi à celui qui a le plus gagner !" proposa Naruto.

"J'vais tous vous écraser !!!!" déclara Choji prêt à tout avoir.

"Bravo. T'as motivé Choji maintenant." râla Shikamaru.

"Allez Neji, toi aussi tu vas jouer !" ordonna Kiba qui mélanger les cartes.

**Chambre de Sakura et Ino.**

"Alors Sakura ? ça donne quoi ces mails de tes correspondants des autres lycées ?" demanda Ino en se penchant sur l'ordi de son amie.

"Que de bonnes nouvelles, Konoha peut tous les battre sauf peut-être deux lycées !" déclara Sakura.

"Et c'est lesquelles ?"

"Le lycée de Suna, vainqueur l'année dernière !"

C'est sans surprise ce que tu m'annonce là !"

"Et le lycée d'Oto qui écrase tout les autres lycées ! Taki et Kiri en ont fait les frais ! Konoha, Suna et Oto sont les favoris !"

"Cool ! On est dans le top 3 !"

"Et Oto est déclara meilleur équipe pour le moment !"

"ça c'est moins cool ! Au faite, ça tiens toujours pour ce week-end, la pyjama party chez toi ?"

"Y'a pas de problème pour le moment, je serais vendredi soir si ça tiens toujours !"

"On va bien s'amuser !" déclara Ino en sautant sur son lit. "J'adore les soirées entre filles !"

"Mais pas de pizza cette fois, Hinata veut pas revoir l'autre conne ! Et ce sont ses mots à elle !" ria Sakura.

"Mais c'est qu'elle commence à dire de vilains mots la petite !"

"On l'a trop bien éduqué ! J'en suis si fière !"

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va manger alors ?"

"J'ai plein de pots de glace spécial régime !"

"Ah bha... C'est d'accord dans ce cas, on va pas grossir cette fois !"

**Fin du chapitre :**

Dans le prochain chapitre : Nouvelle soirée entre amis à quatre jours du matchs contre le lycée de Suna. Une soirée toujours mouvementé, les garçons toujours chez Naruto, les filles iront chez Sakura qui à la maison pour le week-end vu que ses parents sont partis en voyage pour leur anniversaire de mariage. Delire au rendez-vous et blagues pourris aussi... Désoler...

Yue-Aliagas : Rapppelez-vous, dans le dernier chapitre, vous deviez voté pour savoir si Sakura allez être avec Sasuke ou avec Itachi pour cette version et evidement, le combat fut difficile mais nous avons le grand gagnant ! A deux votre contre un, c'est Sasuke qui sera le grand gagnant !

Sakura : Ouiiiiiiii !!!!

Yue-Aliagas : Noter que une personne à proposer de faire les deux pour faire passer Sakura pour une saBIPpe (Pourquoi j'ai eu un bip de censure ?) en lui faisant aller vers Itachi puis vers Sasuke. pour lui faire passer je cite : "du statut 'sainte nitouche' à celui de 'blondasse de service que tout le monde lui passe dessus et qu'elle trouve ca fun'" ! Eh bien Yue(moi quoi) y avait réfléchit !

Sakura : Ose faire ça et tu pourras pas avoir d'enfants !

Yue-Aliagas : Et que ça se fera pas, non pas à cause de la menace mais parce que ça existe déjà et c'est une fic qui s'appelle qui s'appelle "les amants de Sakura" ! Manque de chance, Yue veut pas refaire ça car il a pas fini l'autre faut dire ! C'était Yue-Aliagas et je vous souhaite une bonne journée ou soirée, ça depend de l'heure où vous lisez ça !

**REVIEWS PLEASE !!!**


	18. soirée 2

**Avant le début du chapitre :**

Yue : Putain Itachi, t'es chiant à battre dans Clash of ninja Revolution ! C'est moi ou ton Tsukiyomi est l'attaque la plus puissante du jeu ?

Itachi : Non tu rêve pas, j'ai bouffé les trois quarts de ta part de vie rien qu'avec ça !

Yue : Il me manque même pas dix perso, et je les aurai jamais à cause de toi ! Tu soule !

Itachi : Faut t'entraîner c'est tout !

Yue : Bon, j'ai un chapitre à faire... Et n'en profite pas pour jouer pendant que j'ai le dos tourné ! Vivement que Smash Brothers Brawl sort !

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : La nuit est à nous.**

Dans l'appartement de Naruto, ce dernier attendait ses amis pour une soirée entre amis pour se détendre avant un match de basket important contre le lycée de Suna. Pour pour cela, une soirée pizza et tournoi de poker fut décidé par la bande d'amis.

« Eh Naruto ! J'ai ramené des DVDs qui vont te faire marrer ! » hurla soudain la voix de Kiba qui venait d'entré chez Naruto sans que ce dernier n'est été prévenu. « Tes meilleurs farces dans le bahut ! T'as un record digne de figurer dans le livre des records ! »

« Ouais je sais ! Je vais laisser mon empreinte dans l'histoire de ce bahut ! » se vanta Naruto fier de ses bêtises. « Et pour que tout le monde s'en souviennent, j'ai tout prévus ! »

« D'autres conneries ? »

« Oui ! Mais aussi des vidéos, et des cahiers racontant mes exploits, caché dans la bibliothèque ! Mais aussi un blog ! »

« T'as pas envi qu'on t'oublie... » remarqua Kiba qui se demanda jusqu'où irait la folie de son ami.

« J'ai surtout envi de voir si quelqu'un fera comme moi dans le future ! Imagine que plus tard, tout soi devenu tellement strict que l'on se fera chier ! Autant donné de l'idée aux futures générations pour sauver leurs futures ! » raconta Naruto en s'imaginant comme un modèle plus tard.

« Y'a pas à dire, tu as une imagination hors norme ! Y'as une limite ? »

Soudain, le téléphone sonna, rapidement, Naruto décrocha.

« Naruto Uzumaki, et vous êtes ? » demanda le jeune homme en décrochant. « Ah Papa ! Comment tu vas ? »

Discutions téléphonique :

Naruto : Naruto Uzumaki, et vous êtes ?

Son père : C'est ton père ! Tu peux pas répondre correctement au téléphone ?

Naruto : Ah Papa ! Comment tu vas ?

Son père : Très bien ! Avec ta mère on vient enfin de finir notre voyage d'affaire ! On va pouvoir venir voir ton match contre Suna !

Naruto : Vraiment ? Eh Kiba, prépare toi, on va pouvoir faire une giga-teuf après le match !

Son père : Tu la dis ! Ta mère est même impatiente de re-préparer ça, tu la connais ! Mais y'a une mauvaise nouvelle !

Naruto : Quoi, elle veut pas faire la DJ ?

Son père : Pire ! Ma mère viendra pour le match ! Ta grand-mère vient ! Bon je te laisse, ta mère m'attend, on a prévus une soirée ! clic

Fin de la conversation téléphonique.

« Eh Naruto ! » appela Kiba. « Comment on annonce ça aux autres ? Ils vont faire une de ces têtes quand ils seront que ta mère, la reine de la fête va venir ! Naruto ? »

« Noooooooooon !! » hurla soudain le jeune blond en lâchant le combiné du téléphone.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

Soudain, Sasuke accompagné de Gaara et Kankuro entrèrent chez Naruto après avoir entendu le cris.

« C'est quoi ce cris ? » demanda Sasuke. « On croirait qu'on torture Naruto ou qu'il a reçut son bulletin ! »

« J'en sais rien, il était au téléphone avec ses parents, il était content puis après il a hurlé ! » expliqua Kiba qui comprenait pas plus que les trois autres.

« Ben qu'est-ce que t'as ? Ils t'ont annoncé une mauvaise nouvelle, genre que t'es pas leurs fils mais un adopté ! » demanda Kankuro.

« Non ! Pire ! Ma grand-mère vient ! »

« Du coté de ton père ? » demanda Sasuke qui commença à comprendre.

« Oui ! »

« Bonne chance alors pour survivre ! » se moqua Sasuke.

« Tu peux expliquer ? » demanda Gaara.

« Sa grand-mère est une vraie casse-couille ! La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle voulait à tout prix que Naruto est une copine, pour avoir des petits-enfants ! Elle estimait qu'à 14ans, il devait déjà avoir trouer sa future femme ! »

« C'est tout ? » grimaça Kiba. « C'est pas terrible ! »

« Le pire, c'est qu'elle a dit que s'il a toujours pas trouvé jusque sa prochain visite, c'est elle qui chercherait pour lui en s'installant chez eux ! »

« Évidement dit comme ça, ça craint ! » avoua Gaara surpris. « Kiba, tu fais quoi avec ton téléphone portable ? »

« J'envoie un message pour prévenir les filles pour l'arrivée de la mère de Naruto pour faire la fête ! Et en même temps de ce que je viens d'apprendre sur les malheurs de Naruto ! »

« On devrait peut-être ramener Naruto sur terre, il est tellement choqué par la nouvelle qu'il se rend pas compte que Kiba se moque de lui ! » remarqua Gaara.

« Non laisse c'est marrant de le voir comme ça, a genoux par-terre, le regard vide, la bouche ouverte et pâle comme un mort ! » se moqua Kankuro.

« C'est vrai en plus ! »

Pendant ce temps, les filles avaient reçus le message de Kiba leurs annoncent la bonne nouvelle pour faire une fête mais aussi les malheurs de Naruto sur la venue de sa grand-mère.

« C'est trop bien cette nouvelle ! » s'extasia Sakura. « Vu que son père sera là, je pourrai avoir une interview de celui qu'on a considéré comme le meilleur étudiant du lycée mais aussi meilleur joueur de l'équipe de basket ! »

« Moi j'aimerai surtout voir la mère de Naruto à l'œuvre ! C'est sans doute la DJ la plus célèbre du coin ! » remarqua Temari. « Dommage qu'elle en fasse pas son métier ! J'en serai fan ! Mais en quoi sa grand-mère serait un cauchemar ? »

« Va savoir ! Il paraît que Sasuke le sait, on devrait lui demandait ! » remarqua Sakura en sortant son portable pour pouvoir appeler l'Uchiwa. « Sasuke ? C'est Sakura ! Dit, on a pas compris pour l'histoire de la grand-mère de Naruto... Ah ! Vous êtes occupé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Naruto s'est enfermé dans les chiottes ? C'est lui qui hurle comme ça ? »

Soudain, entrèrent Hinata accompagné de Tenten.

« Salut les filles ! J'ai ramené de bonne surprise ! » salua Tenten joyeuse. « Sakura lâche ce portable et regarde ça ! Itachi a eu la bonté, contre le numéro de ma grande sœur, de retiré les mosaïques du DVD garçons sous la douche ! On va bien rigolé, j'espère qu'il la vraiment fait, j'ai pas regardé car je voulais qu'on voit ça toutes ensembles ! »

« Enfin, notre rêve se réalise ! » remercia Ino en se mettant à genoux devant Tenten en la saluant comme si elle la vénérait.

« Vous auriez dû voir Hinata quand je le lui ai annoncée ! Elle est tombé dans les pommes en sachant qu'elle verrait la chose de Naruto ! »

« Tenten... T'es méchante... » marmonna Hinata toute rouge.

« A qui elle téléphone Sakura ? » demanda soudain Tenten. « ça à l'air important ! »

« A Sasuke, il paraît que les parents de Naruto vont venir et en prime, sa grand-mère, qui est une casse-couille !Alors pour en savoir plus, on les appelle ! »

« Et quand on sait pourquoi, je compatis pour la douleur de Naruto ! » remarqua Sakura qui avait finie avec le téléphone.

« Alors ? Tu explique ? » demanda Tenten.

« Il paraitrais qu'elle veut voir Naruto avec une petite amie sinon, elle lui en cherche une en vivant avec Naruto ! » expliqua Sakura en riant presque. « En y pensant, c'est marrant comme situation ! »

« C'est vrai que c'est marrant, mais aussi irréaliste... » remarqua Temari. « Je plains Naruto ! D'un côté, Hinata n'a qu'a joué la petite-amie, elle serait contente même si pour quelques secondes ! »

« On verra plus tard ! On a une giga-teuf à préparé !! » sourit Sakura contente.

« Et une jolie DVD à mater ! » continua Tenten.

Pendant ce temps, chez Naruto, ce dernier s'était enfermé dans les toilettes et hurlait de toutes ses forces, un cris de douleur.

« C'est à croire qu'il aime pas sa grand-mère ! » déclara Kiba.

« C'est vrai quoi, il a juste à mentir et c'est tranquille ! » continua Gaara.

« Vous pouvez pas comprendre ! » hurla Naruto en pleure toujours dans les toilettes.

« Libère ces chiottes bordel de merde ! J'ai envi de pisser ! » s'énerva Kiba.

« Va pisser contre un arbre dehors ! » se moqua Kankuro.

Soudain, Naruto sortit des toilettes se faisant bousculer par Kiba qui s'enferma dans les toilette pour faire ses besoins.

« T'es calmé ? » demanda Sasuke.

« Oui... Pour le moment... Je détesté la vieille bique ! »

« A t'entendre, on dirait qu'elle t'a pourri la vie ! » remarqua Gaara.

« Le mot est faible... » répondit Naruto. « Elle me considère comme un esclave... A chaque fois qu'elle venait, je devais lui lavé les pieds, lui couper les ongles après... Lui masser les épaules... Sortir molosse son énorme chien de garde, quand il ne voulait pas me bouffer, porter ses courses... »

« Elle te déteste ? » demanda Gaara curieux de voir les traitements que lui faisait subir la petite vieille.

« Elle me considère pas vraiment comme son petit-fils ! »

« Bah pourquoi ? » demanda Kiba qui sorti des toilettes.

« Parce que je porte pas le nom de mon père ! » répondit Naruto. « Tout ça, parce que je porte le nom de ma mère et non celui de son fils, elle me voit comme un bâtard ! »

« Et pourquoi elle veut te voir avec une fille alors ? » demanda Sasuke. « Elle doit pas te détesté tant que ça... »

« Parce que je suis son seul petit-fils, elle veut voir ses arrière petits-enfants avant de passé l'arme à gauche ! » continua Naruto. « Mon père était fils unique alors vous comprenez... »

« Elle est tordue la vieille... » remarqua Kiba.

« Pas mieux à dire ! » déclaraient en chœurs les deux frère avant d'entendre sonner à la porte.

« Allez Naruto, va t'asseoir, je vais répondre, profites en pour commander des pizzas, ça te changera les idées ! » proposa Gaara.

La personne qui venait de sonner n'était autre que Choji et Shikamaru.

« On a ramené des petits trucs à grignoter ! » s'écria Choji en montrant des paquet de chips et autres choses dans le même genre. « J'espère que vous avez faim ! »

« Y'en a un qui à sûrement l'appétit coupé ! » remarqua Gaara en parlant de Naruto. « Entré, on vous expliquera à l'intérieur au chaud ! »

« Ferme pas, on a vu Neji et Lee pas loin, ils ralentissent à cause de Lee et ses béquilles. ça fait drôle de le voir comme ça ! »

« Je sais ! Je vais l'enfermer dans les chiottes ! » hurla soudain Naruto.

« T'as pas honte d'enfermer une petite vieille dans les toilettes ? » demanda Sasuke. « Elle est peut-être chiante mais y'a des limites ! »

« Hé Naruto ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend d'hurler comme ça ? » demanda Shikamaru en entrant dans le salon.

« Il a appris que sa grand-mère vient et c'est une vraie peau de vache ! » expliqua Kiba. « Au faite, ses parents seront là pour le matche ! »

« C'est cool ! Fait comme avec ma grand-mère Naruto, ignore la ! » proposa Shikamaru.

« Toi aussi t'as des problème avec ta grand-mère ? » demanda Naruto.

« C'est juste qu'elle a toujours favorisé mon seul cousin comparé à moi ! Un petit pourri gâté ! Imagine que lui, il a droit a une PS3 pour lui tout seul avec cinq jeux et moi une vieille gameboy, la toute première sans jeux ! »

« C'est claire il y a du favoritisme... » conclue Choji. « Pourquoi elle fait ça? »

« J'en sais rien ! Et je m'en fous, c'est qu'une idiote ! » remarqua Shikamaru.

Pendant ce temps, Chez Sakura, c'était la panique.

« Hinata ! Réveille-toi ! » Ordonna Tenten. « Sakura t'as rien qui sens assez fort pour la réveiller ? »

« On aurait dû évité de lui montrer la vidéo des mecs sous la douche ! » remarqua Temari. « La vue de Naruto à poil lui a fait un sacré choc ! En plus elle saigne du nez ! Laissez moi la réveiller ! »

Rapidement, Temari prit Hinata et lui donna des gifles et hurla.

« Debout ! Les cours vont commencer ! »

« Là, tu y vas fort ! » critiqua Sakura. « Mais ça marche ! Hinata ? Ça va ? »

« Oui ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« T'as vu la saucisse de Naruto ! » expliqua Temari, ce qui avait eu pour effet de refaire évanouir Hinata.

« Putain Temari, t'aurais pue évitée de lui dire ça aussi franchement ! » hurla Sakura en faisant du vent à Hinata. «

« Bah quoi ? J'aurai dû dire quoi ? Un truc du genre, t'as juste vu le sexe de Naruto puis tu es tombé dans les pommes ? »

« Oui quelque chose comme ça ! »

« Et si on la laissait comme ça ? » demanda Tenten. « Si elle fait ça à chaque voit qu'elle voit Naruto à poil, on est pas prête de voir cette vidéo entière ! »

« Pas con ! S'il le faut, on lui fera une copie de la vidéo ! » approuva Ino.

Au même moment, du côté des garçons, ces derniers pour se changer les idées, parlèrent du futur match de basket.

« Allez les gars ! Ils sont comment les joueurs de votre lycée ! » supplia Kiba à genoux devant Gaara et son frère.

« Comme si on allait vous le dire ! » répondit Kankuro. « Nous aussi on veut voir notre lycée gagner tout ses matchs ! »

« Mais on souhait quand même votre victoire ! » rassura Gaara.

« Si tu nous dis comment joue votre équipe, je suis prêt de vous prêter ma PS3, que je viens tout juste d'avoir avec le jeux devil may cry 3 ! Que j'ai pas encore fini ! » tenta Kiba tout souriant.

« Même pas en rêve ! On a déjà refusé des offre plus alléchante ! » remarqua Gaara.

« Qui vous a fait des propositions ? » demanda Naruto.

« Les joueurs de notre lycée ! » expliqua Kankuro. « Même notre entraîneur ! Heureusement on a refusé ! »

« De tout façon, on a pas besoin de ça ! » remarqua Lee en s'enflammant. « On est assez fort pour écraser tout nos adversaires ! »

« Tu t'es remis du fait que tu pourra pas jouer ? » demanda Neji en voyant son meilleur ami chaud pour le match.

« M'en parle plus... Je veux jouer ! » pleura soudain le capitaine de l'équipe de basket en entendant ces paroles.

« A croire que ce match va porter malheur à certain... » marmonna Sasuke en voyant Rock Lee et Naruto déprimer. « Bah... Je m'en fout, du moment que je joue... »

« Au faite, vous avez mis au point une tactique ? » demanda Shikamaru.

« On utilisera le plan A ! » reprit le capitaine. « A comme analyse ! »

« Encore ? » hurlèrent Naruto et Kiba à l'unisson. « Je vais encore être sur la touche dès le début ? »

« Le plan A possède quelques variante ! » rassura Lee. « Laissez moi vous expliquer ! »

**Fin du chapitre.**

Dans le prochain chapitre : Le match tant attendu est enfin arrivé, le lycée de Konoha contre le lycée de Suna. Avec l'apparition des parents de Naruto et de sa grand-mère. Est-elle vraiment aussi chiante que son petit-fils le dit ? Comment sont les parents de Naruto ? Le match se fera-t-il sans problème ?


End file.
